Monse
by Jacken
Summary: Bueno... él le dijo que podría mandar hermanos y hermanas en "broma"... ¿no?, pero no le dijo cuando, ni que le tenían que agradar. Esta es mi historia, una historia que de alguna menara hizo que dejara de escapar, y deempezar a vivir en familia como siempre quise, aunque la familia no se escoge, se que no la cambiaría por nada ahora que conseguí una con mi hermano Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1 Primer Encuentro**

Muero de hambre, no es de extrañar, el vivir en la calle es lo que provoca, tener hambre todo el tiempo. Hola a todos, mi nombre es Monserrat o eso creo y tengo doce años pero prefiero Monse, es mas… bueno es el único nombre que conozco, no sé, lo único que se en estos momentos es que muero de hambre, no he probado bocado desde hace cuatro días, lo cual ya marca, incluso para mí.

Ya esta anocheciendo y hace frio, me encuentro en las afueras de Nueva York, por donde están algunas granjas y playas, lo cual es malo, hace demasiado frio, no parece que sea verano, y solo tengo un blusa de manga larga que robe en un pueblito del estado de Erie, estoy sucia y hambrienta. No lograre llegar a la ciudad hoy hasta mañana, no hay nada aquí en los alrededores, no ha pasado ni un solo carro que me pueda dar un aventón, solo paso una camioneta blanca que tenia pintadas unas fresas, pero me paso de largo.

Así que me veré obligada a pasar la noche en los alrededores de un bosque tenebroso, con frio y con hambre, genial, ser desamparada sí que tiene sus desventajas. Tengo que ir a buscar leña para hacer una pequeña fogata, el frio que provoca la brisa del mar es insoportable. Estoy temblando más que una hoja de un árbol, hecha un ovillo a un lado de la diminuta fogata que puede hacer con lo que encontré.

Mi estomago ruge y el viento me alborota mis cabellos negros cuando me llega un olor a comida, mi estomago ruge con desesperación por encontrar ese preciado manjar. Me guio por el olfato, sigo mis instintos como lo he hecho desde siempre. Logro ver a lo lejos un grupo de cabañas, hay una fogata y puedo ver el asado que hacen.

Hay demasiada gente, parece que celebran algo, tal vez pueda esperar a que vayan a dormir y tratar de conseguir algo de sus sobras. Mi estomago ruge exigiendo bocado de lo que sea.

Ha anochecido lo suficiente como para no ser vista tan fácilmente y menos a mí, no por nada me decían kitten* en Michigan. Si me doy prisa, para cuando se den cuenta ya estaré lejos, me podría esconder en el bosque de los alrededores.

Bajo la colina que me separa de mi objetivo, es muy resbaladiza y no tengo que hacer ruido. Puedo ver que aun hay chicos levantados, hay un ambiente festivo. Estoy buscando la cocina, pero todo está escrito en letras raras, cuando al fin logro ver los vestigios de lo que parece la cocina salgo de mi escondite.

Estoy por entrar al cuarto, cundo escucho pasos acercándose. Me escondo instintivamente detrás de unos pequeños arbustos.

-Al fin, un poco de paz, esta vez nos llevamos un buen susto.

-Lo se, mira el lado bueno, esta vez tenemos a los romanos de nuestro lado Travis.

-Que importan los romanos, si tenemos a Annabeth, Percy, Nico y Clarisse, todo estará bien Connor, además de a los sexys hermanos Stoll claro esta.- no se que era todo eso de romanos y personas, pero no quería sabes, estos chicos estaban armados hasta la medula. Tenían consigo espadas y cuchillos.

¡Dios!, ¿qué tal si estaba en un centro de locos?, ¡iban a matarme!, desde luego mi estomago decidió hacerme una broma cruel y empezó a rugir como si tratara de que los locos me encontraran.

-¿Escuchaste eso?- el chico se detuvo deslizo su mano hacia el cinturón donde estaba su espada.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto el otro, empuñando un cuchillo y escrutando la oscuridad.

Estaba aterrada, estas personas atacarían antes de preguntarme, solo quería un poco de comida, no era mucho pedir. Tome mi única armas que poseía, una navaja de pelea callejera, si caía trataría de llevarme a uno conmigo al manos.

-No, nada, ha de ser un monstruo de los alrededores. Anda vamos a la fogata, no han de tardar en contar la historia.

Los chicos se alejaron. Tenía miedo, sin duda este era uno de esos centros de locos, ¿quién mas estaría hablando de monstruos y estaría armado para una masacre?, debía largarme de aquí cuanto antes. Me disponía a marcharme sin mirar atrás cuando mi estomago rugió nuevamente. Si ya estaba aquí, creo que podría arriesgarme un poco ¿no?

Ya no se miraba nadie en los alrededores por lo que reuní valor (o estupidez) y entre a la cocina.

Todo estaba demasiado oscuro como para ver algo, busque a tientas la barra y la encontré con dificultad, trate de hacer el menor ruido posible. Tuve éxito, logre encontrar algunos recipientes con algo de comida, decidí meterlos en mi mochila y huir antes de que alguien me encontrara.

Estaba contenta por salir airosa que no vi la pila de platos amontonadas en el suelo, dejándolos caer en una avalancha precipitada. Cientos de platos se hicieron añicos en cinco segundos, un nuevo record.

Tenía que salir de aquí cuanto antes. No había puesto ni un pie fuera de la cocina cundo empecé a escuchas pasos que se acercaban cada vez mas. Tenía que salir, y rápido, estos tipos iban a matarme sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Rápido, rodeen el perímetro.- la voz masculina imponía autoridad.-No dejen que escape lo que sea que se encuentre ahí, aniquílenlo.- ¡Maldición!, iban a matar a una niñita sin pensárselo. Tome mi navaja y escondí lo mejor que pude detrás de la barrita.

Eran alrededor de diez personas, no tendría oportunidad alguna, me trague mis sollozos y me prepare para atacar. Había un chico liderando a todos, tendría diecisiete años, con la escasa luz de sus antorchas pude distinguir su pelo negro, de ojos verdes mar y detrás de él una chica rubia de ojos grises, ambos armados, listos para atacar.

Cuando se acercaban hacia mi escondite salte y golpee al chico en el pecho, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo, arrastrando a la chica rubia con él. Los demás se sorprendieron y un chico de aproximadamente mi edad se acercó a ellos. Fue el momento que aproveche para huir, Salí de la cocina pero había mas chicos armados esperándome. ¡Maldición!, ¿no podía tener un poco de suerte aunque sea una vez?

-¡Atrapen a esa cosa!- grito el chico al que empuje.

Empecé a correr, pero la colona estaba bloqueada, me dirigí a lo que parecían varia mesas largas, tal vez con algo de suerte me podría esconder ahí. La suerte no estaba de mi lado, flechas empezaron a pasar volando por mis costados, una casi me perfora la pierna, pero mi mano no tuvo tanta suerte, una me atravesó con una puntería mortífera le mano izquierda, provocando que aullara de dolor.

-Arrrrgh. ¡Maldición!- Fue el tiempo suficiente para que los chicos me rodearan.

Me encontraba herida, hambrienta y sobre todo aterrorizada. Iba a morir en manos de unos locos adolecentes, en el bosque, sin ningún tipo de ayuda. Empuñe mi navaja con mi mano buena y la levante en alto. Al menos podría tratar de retrasar esto un poco, tratar de pensar en algo, tal vez que era alguien importante y que me estaban buscando, pero mi apariencia no ayudaba. Mi último baño había sido la tarde anterior en una fuente pública.

-No se me acerquen.- Mi voz salió temblorosa, quebrándose patéticamente, arruinando la apariencia de valentía por completo.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto el chico al que empuje- ,¿cómo entraste aquí? Me apunto con una espada de lo que parecía bronce, aterrándome más, haciéndome ver que no tenía oportunidad alguna, el solo llevaba una espada, si, pero había más personas, todas armadas, mi pequeña navaja era una burla contra todo su arsenal; parecía un llavero de juguete.

-No me maten por favor, solo… solo tenía…hambre- lloriquee.

-Percy, creo que solo es una mortal.-dijo la chica rubia

-No, los mortales no pueden atravesar la protección, ¿qué eres?- me apunto con su espada, provocando que todos alzaran sus armas nuevamente, a excepción de el chico que le había ayudado hace unos instantes. Tenía una espada negra como la noche.

-Por favor, déjenme ir, no diré nada lo juro, solo quería comer, me iré, les regresare lo que tome.- me descoloque la mochila ante la mirada de todos y empecé a sacar la comida que había tomado.

-¿Qué eres? –Insistió el chico- no voy a dejar que intestes algo. Me apunto nuevamente con su espada y retrocedí, a lo que todos avanzaron un paso más hacia mí.

Empuñe mi navaja y la alce, miro mi navaja y frunció el ceño.

-¿Una navaja normal?, ¿no bronce celestial?- okey, estos tipos estaban más locos de lo que creía, sin duda me harían sufrir antes de matarme.

-No te me acerques, ya les di lo que tome, déjenme ir, por favor.

Los demás no dejaban de apuntarme, esperando una orden de su líder. Una chica, que supuse es la que me había herido porque era la única con arco me miraba fijamente, con una mirada penetrante, traía una corona plateada en la cabeza. Lo que faltaba, esta tipa se creía alguna princesa guerrera o algo por el estilo.

Los chicos que había visto antes de entrar a la cocina se encontraban en el grupo, con una chica corpulenta, con un rostro violento y lleno de ira reprimida.

-Déjamela a mi Jackson, no sé que sea, pero yo lo descubro.- Dijo la chica que parecía jugador de americano.

-No Clarisse, creo que podría ser una simple humana, solo la estamos asustando.-dijo lo rubia, si la rubia era sabia.

-¿Cómo puedes ver a través de la niebla?- volvió a preguntar el chico.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto una voz masculina, se escuchaba más madura. Con suerte era el encargado de estos locos.

No lo alcance a ver porque todos reprimieron una exclamación y miraron fascinados sobre mi cabeza. Había una luz en mi cabeza, tan pronto como alce la vista pude ver lo que todos miraban. Ahí, justo encima de mí ardía la figura de un tenedor azul. Pero eso no era todo, no, una tenue luz roja me envolvió por completo, restaurando mis energías, sanando mi herida y cerrándola hasta curarla y borrándola por completo, borrando la cicatriz que debió haber quedado, al igual que las cicatrices de mis brazos.

Mis ropas andrajosas fueron remplazadas por un lindo vestido blanco y corto a la rodilla, mi pelo fue recogido a la altura de la mi nuca y un olor dulce se expandió a mis alrededores.

Todos estaban tan o más atónitos que yo. Lo que me dejo en estado de shock fue cuando todos se arrodillaron ante mí, a excepción del chico de ojos verdes.

El hombre que había escuchado hace unos momentos se acerco a mí, pero me grite al ver que no tenia piernas, y cuando digo piernas no me refiero a que era cojo o algo por el estilo. No. Este hombre tenía la parte trasera de un caballo blanco.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- pregunto con respeto.

-Monse- conteste

-Monse ¿qué?

-Solo Monse.

-Bueno solo Monse, hija de Poseidón y descendencia de Afrodita por lo que parece, bienvenida al campamento mestizo, tu nuevo hogar si así lo quieres.

* * *

**Bueno esta es una nueva historia, no se si ya se habia hecho una historia con este tema, no he leido todas las historias xD**

**diganme que les parecio, y si quieren que la continue **


	2. Capitulo 2

**CAPITULO 2 Mes… ¿qué?, si, sin duda están locos.**

-¿Hogar?, pero…yo…no… no estoy… loca.

Hubo un bufido general entre los chicos.

-Nosotros tampoco querida, Percy, creo que esta chica aquí necesita orientación, ¿te importaría?

-Si Percy, ayuda a tu hermana- dijo un chico moreno, de rasgos latinos tal vez.

El chico llamado Percy se encontraba sorprendido hasta que escucho eso. Soltó un bufido y me miro realmente enojado. ¿Había escuchado bien?, ¿habían dicho hermana?

-Es muy tarde para explicaciones ¿no crees? Quirón.

-En ese caso llévala a su cabaña y mañana hablamos, ya es tarde, creo que necesita descansar, se ve agotada.

-Primero necesita comer.- dijo el chico de la espada negra.- Vino por comida, no debería dormir así.- volteo a verme con un amago de sonrisa y ofreciéndome la mano.- ¿Vamos?

Al carajo la comida pensé, ¿qué era eso de hija, descendiente, hermana y mestizos, ropa apareciendo de la nada y tenedores flotantes?, y sobre todo ¿por qué ese hombre tenía piernas de caballo?

Empuñe mi navaja una vez más, haciendo que el chico me mirara sorprendido.

-Miren, no sé qué pasa aquí, solo déjenme ir, no volveré a molestar. Solo no me hagan daño.

-Aquí estas a salvo, ya no te perseguirán los monstruos que te atacan a diario allá afuera.- la chica rubia se adelanto y me sonrió con simpatía.- Tranquila, no te haremos daño, bajen sus armas chicos, la asustan.

-¿Por qué tiene cuerpo de caballo?- pregunte

-Es un centauro, como en los mitos griegos, ¿has escuchado las antiguas historias griegas Monse?

-No- conteste. Empuñe más mi arma y apunte hacia la muchacha, lo que hizo que el chico Percy la jalara y se pusiera delante de ella en modo protector.

-Será mejor que bajes tu navajita si quieres conservarla.

-Percy, está bien, solo es una niña, la asustas. Mi nombre es Annabeth, soy hija de Atenea, él es Percy, mi novio, hijo de Poseidón. ¿Por que no bajas tu arma y platicamos?

Los demás chicos seguían expectantes, mirándome con curiosidad, lo que me ponía más nerviosa, pero baje mi navaja y me dispuse a escuchar lo que me tenían que decir.

-Muy bien, que te parece si cenas algo mientras te explicamos todo esto de los Dioses, ¿qué te dijo tu madre acerca de tu padre Monse?

-No es obvio- dije con voz amarga- no tengo mamá, si la tuviera no estaría sola de noche.

-Cierto, muchos de nosotros escapamos de casa desde pequeños.- su voz decía que comprendía aquello- pero casi siempre nos dicen algo referente a nuestro linaje divino, y dado que tú tienes dos, algo debes saber.

-Te equivocas, no sé de qué me estás hablando, no sé nada de mis padres.

Pude notar la lastima reflejada en cada uno de los rostros de los chicos a mi alrededor, incluso en la cara del enorme caballo. Si hay algo que odiara era el ser objeto de lastima. El que viviera en la calle no significaba que no tuviera orgullo ni dignidad.

-Está bien, no es como si la hubiera necesitado.

-Está bien, ven vamos a que comas algo.

Annabeth me llevo hacia una cálida fogata, donde se sentaron todos los chicos alrededor. Percy fue a la cocina a conseguirme algo de comer con el chico de la espada negra, creo que lo llamare espadachín porque no se separa de su bendita espada.

Los chicos llegaron con la comida y el espadachín se sentó a un lado de mí, dándome la comida y sonriéndome de forma amable.

-Aquí tienes.- Me ofreció un plato caliente de lo que parecía carne.- Anda no muerdo.- Sonrío, fue cuando me di cuenta que tenía una linda sonrisa.

-Gracias.- Tome el plato y empecé a comer ante la mirada atenta de todos.

Juro que trate de comer como Dios manda, pero era lo primero que había comido en cuatro días, en menos de diez minutos vacié el plato.

-Vaya, creo que alguien tenía hambre.- comento el chico latino de hace rato. Tenía el pelo negro y unos hermosos ojos castaños, haciendo que todos soltaran una risilla general.

-Lo siento.- dije apenada- No había comido en cuatro días. -La sonrisa del chico se congelo en su rostro, en una mueca graciosa.

-Hey, lo siento, no quería incomodarte.

-Eres un bruto Leo –susurro el espadachín a mi lado.

-Está bien -conteste.

-Monse – llamo la chica Annabeth-, estos son Leo -apunto al chico latino –Nico, Piper, Thalía, Travis, Connor y Clarisse.

El espadachín a mi lado es al que le correspondía el nombre Nico, un nombre adecuado para él, algo inusual. La chica Piper era bellísima, de rasgos nativos, pero muy linda sin duda. Los chicos Travis y Connor son los que había visto antes de entrar a la cocina, eran prácticamente iguales y Clarisse, bueno, no quería estar en su camino. Thalía, bueno ella tenía un rostro que no descifraba la edad, como si tuviera más años de los que aparenta, parecía que su cuerpo había decidido estancarse, negándose a crecer.

-Ellos son mestizos igual que tu.

-¿Mes…? ¿Qué?, ¿qué es eso?, ¿una secta secreta?, miren, yo no sé que hagan aquí con todo ese arsenal y no quiero saber, pero no me pienso unir…

Las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar entre los adolecentes, el chico Leo, incluso se limpió una lagrimilla del ojo. El único que permanecía serio era Percy.

-No es un juego ¿sabes?, podías haber estado en peligro, ¿dónde has estado todo este tiempo?, ¿por qué apareciste ahora?, cuando te necesitábamos no estabas ahí, ¿ahora debo creer que nos encontraste por casualidad? – Todas las acusaciones de Percy me enfurecieron. No pude más y explote.

-¿Qué donde he estado yo?, bueno, había estado luchando por no morir de hambre en la calle. Tratando de buscar donde dormir sin correr peligro, un refugio en invierno. Así que no me digas que me necesitaban cuando yo he necesitado quien cuide de mí todo el tiempo. Además lo que quieras creer no me importa. Permiso. – Tome mi cosas y me dispuse a largarme de ese lugar de una vez por todas.- Gracias por la comida. Adiós.

-Espera. – el espadachín Nico me detuvo- Solo escucha y pasa la noche, no te puedes ir así nada mas, podrías estar en peligro.

-Se cuidarme sola, muchas gracias.

-Lo siento- dijo Percy-, es solo que me tomo todo esto por sorpresa, no todos los días te enteras de que tienes una hermana pérdida. Déjame que te explique.

Nos sostuvimos la mirada y en sus ojos verdes podía ver arrepentimiento, por lo que accedí y me senté a un lado de él.

-¿Qué sabes de los dioses griegos?- pregunto.

-Nada. –conteste, creo que fue la respuesta incorrecta porque todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿En la escuela no te enseñaron nada de eso?, ¿en la televisión, un libro, a un amigo hablando de eso, algo que hayas escuchado por casualidad?- Agache la cabeza y me abrace a mí misma, envolviéndome las piernas con mis brazos.

-No, nunca he ido a la escuela, y menos leer un libro, no sé leer.

-¿A qué edad escapaste de casa?- pregunto Percy con voz estrangulada, tratando de pasarse el nudo de garganta que le habían provocado mis palabras.

-No… no es eso, vivo en las calles desde que tengo memoria, según Betty, la viejita que me encontró, tenía entre dos y tres años, ella se hizo cargo de mí, pero también era desamparada, gracias a ella no morí en las primeras semanas. Estuve con ella hasta que murió, hace seis años. Fue cuando me llevaron al orfanatorio St. Louis, pero escape en la primera semana. Desde entonces viajo de ciudad en ciudad.

La cara de todos era de comprensión y tristeza mezclada, era lindo sentirse aceptada y comprendida por una vez.

-Lo siento – dijo Percy-. No sabía. Pues deja que te explique de que va todo esto.

Las historias que me conto de Dioses, héroes y monstruos eran fascinantes. Alucinantes y poco creíbles sin duda, pero fascinantes. Según esto, Poseidón era el Dios de los mares, y Percy era su hijo. El tenedor que había flotado sobre mi cabeza era su símbolo de reconocimiento, lo que quería decir que según ellos, tenía un padre en algún lugar, y Percy era mi hermano.

Un bostezo involuntario salió de mis labios y mis parpados empezaron a pesar.

-Deberíamos ir a dormir, las furias no tardan en hacer revisión de toque de queda. Vamos, te enseñare nuestra cabaña.

Me tendió la mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Iba delante de mí con su novia, era muy bonita, hacían buena pareja.

-Oye, lamento lo que dije hace rato, no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso- dijo Leo-, lo siento.

-Ya te dije que no hay problema.

-Aun así deberías cuidar esa lengua Valdez, no sería la primera vez que nos mete en problemas.- las palabras de Nico hicieron reír a Leo.

-Cierto, pero no lo puedo evitar, es parte de mi arrolladora personalidad.

- Pues las ninfas que nos persiguieron ayer por el bosque no pensaban lo mismo de tu "arrolladora personalidad"

-Es que ellas no saben a preciar a un buen hombre.- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Discúlpalo, sufre de un gran ego, no sabe lo que es la modestia.

-¡Salvamos el mundo amigo!, creo que podemos olvidarnos de ella por unos minutos.- No pude evitar reírme de sus comentarios, salvar el mundo, vaya historia.

-¡Oye!, no te rías, es en serio, aquí tu hermanito fue el que hizo todo posible, él y mi amigo Jason, pero eso es historia para otra noche.-dijo Leo, sin duda aquí estaban locos.

- Llegamos- dijo Percy nuevamente serio.- Vayan a dormir chicos y déjenla en paz- le dio una mirada de advertencia y los chicos se retiraron.

-Buenas noches- dijeron a coro.

La cabaña era pequeña, hecha de lo que parecían rocas y conchas. Percy abrió la puerta permitiéndome el paso primero. Por dentro había dos pares de literas y una cama individual, al fondo de la habitación se encontraba una fuente muy bonita y grande.

-Esta será nuestra habitación, nos tocara compartir, es la regla. Todos los hijos de un Dios se quedaran en la misma cabaña.

-Pero somos los únicos.

-Sí. Antes había un pacto, por lo que escasean los hijos de los tres grandes, pero al parecer, a papá le gusta saltarse las reglas. Escoge la cama que quieras, la individual es mía, hablamos mañana.

Se fue a cambiar y yo escogí la litera que estaba a un lado de la cama de él, me quede viendo la cama con añoranza y me deje caer en ella como una niña chiquita. Era muy suave y cómoda. No me había dado cuenta que Percy estaba en el umbral de baño observándome divertido.

-¿Cómoda?

-Si.- conteste- es solo que no puedo creer que voy a dormir aquí.

-¿En la cabaña de Poseidón?, si también fue raro para mí la primera vez.

-No, no me refería a eso, quería decir en una cama.

-Oh… Monse, ¿cuántos años tienes exactamente?

-No sé.

-¿Cuando celebras tu cumpleaños?- insistió.

-Bueno, cada año nuevo yo me cuento una año más, no se Percy, era muy pequeña cuando me abandonaron.

-Lo siento.

-No fu tu culpa, tú no le dijiste a mis padres que me abandonaran.

-Papá no te abandonó, no del todo, te ha reconocido esta noche, lo cual es bueno, no pasas desapercibida para él.

-Deberíamos dormir.

-¿Vas a dormir con eso?, no parece muy cómodo el vestidito.

-No tengo nada mas, no sé donde quedo mi ropa.

-Bueno, tengo un pijama extra, no es lo más lujosos pero te servirá en lo que te conseguimos algo de ropa.

Busco entre sus cajones y me tendió un pijama azul claro de corazoncitos rojos. Lo mire incrédula.

-No preguntes.

Me fui a cambiar y regrese con el pijama puesta. Me quedaba enorme, el pantalón me arrastraba y las mangas me colgaban, pero era eso o el vestido.

Me metí en la cama y caí dormida en un sueño profundo. En el sueño me encontraba en una playa. Estaba sentada en la orilla observando la marea, la playa se encontraba sola a excepción de un hombre con la peor camisa hawaiana que había visto en mi vida y shorts caquis.

-Hola Monserrat.- Voltee a verlo y era un hombre alto, bronceado y con barba de tres días, tenía unos ojos verde mar como los de Percy, de cerca se podía ver el parecido.- ¿Puedo?- apunto donde estaba sentada y me encogí de hombros.

-¿Quién eres?

-Poseidón.

Me quede en silencio por unos minutos asimilando todo.

-¿Por qué me abandonaste?

-No te abandone pequeña, no podía hacer la gran cosa, cuando me entere que tu madre estaba embarazada tenía que ocultarlas, ya hacia un gran esfuerzo para ocultar a tu hermano.

-Así que decidiste dejarme en la calle.

-Jamás deje de cuidar de ti, mande a Betty para que cuidara de ti, una humana muy noble ¿sabes?, a pesar de su condición, el que te movieras de lugar te ayudo a mantenerte viva, pero siempre estuve pendiente de donde estabas.

-¿Por qué hasta ahora?, ¿por qué me reclamaste ahora?, ¿por qué no antes?

-Antes eras muy pequeña, me ha costado guiarte hasta aquí, los sátiros no te encontrarían con lo rápido que viajabas. Debes comprender que siempre vi por ti, se que llevabas una vida difícil en las calles, pero siempre cuide de ti al igual que cuide de Percy. Ambos son mis hijos y los quiero por igual.

-¿Por qué él estuvo aquí desde antes?

-El llego a tu edad, por si te lo preguntas tienes doce, naciste el 30 de mayo a las siete de la mañana.

-¿Qué paso con mi madre?, ¿por qué me abandono?, ¿no me quería?- levante la vista por primera vez de las olas del mar y lo mire a los ojos.

-Tu madre –suspiró-, tu madre no supo manejar la situación, tenía miedo y no sabía qué hacer, así que trato de darte en adopción.

-¿Por qué no la detuviste? O me llevaste contigo.

-Debes entender que los Dioses no podemos intervenir en la vida de los mortales directamente. No podía hacer nada más que cuidarte a la distancia.

El cielo se empezó a nublar y el mar parecía furioso, empezó a caer una lluvia pero no me mojaba, el viento azotaba mi cara alborotándome los cabellos, evitando que viera claro.

-Debo irme pequeña, no puedo estar mucho tiempo contigo.

-Pero… ¿qué era eso de descendencia?

-Nos veremos después hija.

La tormenta de la playa era cada vez peor, la temperatura descendió drásticamente y la marea subió, tragándose la playa lentamente. El cielo era de un gris profundo, y las nubes se arremolinaban en el horizonte. No había a donde ir, a donde quiera que viera solo había arena. A unos cien metros podía distinguir una sombra negra aproximándose a mí, pero la lluvia era tanta que me nublaba la vista.

El agua no me mojaba, pero podía sentir el viento azotar contra mi rostro, cada vez el mar avanzaba mas, dejando menos superficie. La mancha negra estaba a veinte metros y podía distinguir un cuerpo grande. Tenía tres protuberancias saliendo de arriba, parecían... ¡Santo Dios! ¡Eran cabezas!, ¡Era un animal con tres cabezas!

Empecé a correr, pero la arena entorpecía mis pasos, sumiéndome cada vez más, haciendo que tropezara y me empezara a hundir en una especie de pantano. El perro era enorme como un edificio, estaba a punto de engullirme como un aperitivo cuando desperté sobresaltada.

Mi respiración era errática, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora y estaba sudando. Rodee sobre mi misma para ver a Percy, pero su cama estaba sola. Me levante sin hacer ruido alguno y lo vi en delante de la fuente, hablando solo, o eso creí, hasta que escuche que una voz familiar le contestaba.

-Creo que pudiste haberme avisado con más tacto de ella.

-Hijo, ¿tienes idea de lo que me costó traerla hasta aquí?, había días en los que pensaba que no sobreviviría.

-¿Por qué ahora?

-No seas duro con ella, ha tenido una vida difícil. Trata de comprenderla.

-Yo no pedí esto, no quería una hermana.- ante sus palabras me encogí, pero supongo que era de esperar, si no me quiso mi propia madre ¿qué podía esperar de un extraño?

-Se que no la pediste, y yo no esperaba tener dos hijos, pero las cosas pasaron, no es algo que se pueda evitar.- Escuche a Percy bufar y respirar, como si tratara de tranquilizarse.

-¿Cómo es eso que es descendiente de afrodita?

-Pues es como Frank, solo que su linaje es más reciente, su madre era una mujer muy bella, hija de Afrodita. No me malinterpretes tu madre es una reina entre las mortales pero, Sarah era bellísima.

-Ya entendí, así que ella es nieta de Afrodita.

-Sí, pero no lo digas así, la harás sentir vieja, ya sabes cómo se pone. Pero si, fue para mí muy difícil el tratar de resistirme a la sangre de Afrodita, tú entiendes, desde la última vez que estuve con ella… bueno, tú la has visto.

-Si… ¿supongo?, pero aun así que esperas que haga con ella, apenas puedo conmigo después de lo que paso allá abajo…

-Lo sé, pero trata de conectar con ella… me tengo que ir, asuntos importantes. Tyson manda saludos y dice que quiere conocer a su nueva hermana.

-Pues es el único.- susurro Percy- Salúdalo de mi parte.

Se dio la vuelta y regreso a su cama. Yo me quede lo mas quieta posible, tratando de hacerme la dormida y espere hasta que lo escuche roncar suavemente.

Era momento de tomar una decisión, podía quedarme aquí, y tratar de encajar con estas personas, pero no quería estar en un lugar en el que no era deseada, sobre todo por la persona con la que tendría que compartir prácticamente todo, mi orgullo me lo prohibía. Tome mi mochila, me puse el vestido y salí de la cabaña mientras clareaba el alba.

Empecé a subir la colina, y no voltee atrás.

* * *

**Tal parece que a nuestro Percy no la ha caído muy bien la noticia C:**

**Tendrá que aprender a ser un buen hermano... ¡Otra vez!**

**¿que les ha parecido la aparición de Nico y Leo?**

**Serán parte importante de esta historia a partir del próximo capitulo**

**Besos :***


	3. Capitulo 3

**CAPITULO 3 Tomando decisiones y lecciones **

Cuando al fin divise la salida – unas enormes columnas de mármol- empecé a correr hasta que las atravesé por fin. Fue cuando vi un enorme animal parecido a un reptil custodiando la entrada que no había visto antes. Pegue un salto y reprimí un grito.

La lagartija tamaño jumbo me observó y se empezó a acercar a mí. Trate de regresar por donde había llegado pero tropecé con una estúpida rama. La lagartija se acerco más a mí, y su quijada cobriza me rozo un costado, soltando una bocanada de humo por la nariz. Fue cuando mande todo al carajo y grite como nunca había gritado en mi vida.

El animal casi me aplasta con su pata delantera pero rodé, si no fuera tan rápida seria calcomanía de Monse. Saque mi navaja y se la clave en una pierna, lo que solo lo hizo enojar, lanzando una llamarada de fuego en mi dirección. Me quede con los ojos cerrados esperando el fuego abrazador que nunca llegó porque unos brazos me jalaron fuera de su trayectoria.

-Leo tranquiliza a Peleo*, ¿estás bien?

-Ss-si-i- tartamudee - ¿q-qué es esa co-cosa?

-Ese es Peleo, nuestro dragón.

Voltee a ver a Nico y pude ver que estaba vestido con un traje de metal, una especie de armadura con falda sobre sus pantalones negros y su inseparable espada negra. Sus ojos eran impresionantes, de un hermoso color chocolate y desprendía un aroma a tierra húmeda.

-Parece que no puedes mantenerte alejada de los problemas ¿eh?- sentí mi cara arder de la vergüenza e iba a responder cuando llegó Leo.

-¿Problemas?, esta chica es una amenaza, pero las amenazas siempre son buenas. – Sonrío y me tendió mi navaja.- ¿Pensabas luchar contra Peleo con esto?

-No… pensaba gritar y correr.

-Más sensato.- dijo Nico- ¿qué hacías aquí de todos modos?

-¿Qué hacían ustedes aquí?

-Nosotros hacíamos nuestra guardia como siempre.- contestó Leo- ahora, ¿qué hacías tú aquí?

-Me voy.-Por la cara de asombro de los chicos supuse que esa no era la respuesta que esperaban.

-No puedes irte, si no pudiste contra Peleo que esta domesticado no tienes oportunidad con los monstruos del exterior.- me dijo Nico.

-Tiene razón Nico, deberías entrenarte, y después veras si te quieres marchar, pero este es el único lugar seguro para las personas como nosotros Monse.

-Me he cuidado perfectamente sola desde pequeña, creo que lo puedo seguir haciendo, muchas gracias. – Me levante del suelo y tome mi mochila.

-Y apenas has sobrevivido. Ahora sabes quién eres, por lo que tu esencia es más fuerte, más teniendo dos linajes divinos.

-Además- agregó Leo-, Percy se disgustará si te vas.

-Créeme, no se molestará, al contrario, creo que le gusta la idea de que desaparezca.

-Monse- dijo Leo quedamente- Percy ha pasado por mucho los últimos meses. Solo los Dioses saben lo que tuvo que pasar él y Annabeth –Nico bajó la mirada como si estuviera recordando algo triste, Leo lo miró y le palmeó el hombro-. No deberías ser tan dura con él. Dale una oportunidad. Conózcanse primero. Ya que si las cosas no funcionan… bueno, aquí Nico y tu servidor podemos hacerle bromitas cuando quieras- dijo sonriéndome y guiñándome el ojo.

-Gracias- dije sinceramente.

-Anda vamos a desayunar. –Me tendió la mano, esperando mi respuesta. Tenía dos opciones: a) darle una oportunidad a Percy y olvidar su conversación con la fuente y b) irme a la ciudad, permanecer un tiempo ahí y marcharme a cualquier lugar después. Decide a opción «a», al menos tendría una cama y comida asegurada.

-Este… Nico, tus manos.- dije sintiendo como la sangre se me acumulaba en las mejillas. El aludido siguió mi mirada y note como se sonrojaba. Leo solo se rio por lo bajo.

-Sí, perdón.- dijo soltando mi cintura.

Emprendimos camino bajando la colina. Se podían ver algunos campistas levantados, todos iban camino a las mesas donde me habían encontrado ayer. Podía escuchar las voces que se alzaban a mi lado «si esa es», «su hermana», «dicen que la reclamaron doble», «oí que vive en la calle».

Los murmullos me hacían sentir incomoda y las miradas no eran nada disimuladas. Podía sentir los ojos fijos en mi espalda cada vez que adelantaba a alguien. Leo me rodeo con su brazo los hombros y me susurró al oído.

-Tranquila, ya se les pasará. Deja que llegue un nuevo chisme.

-Eso espero –conteste en un susurro -, no estoy acostumbrada a que me vean.

-Hey, ¿qué se te antoja desayunar?, escoge, nosotros invitamos.

Me le quede viendo con ilusión en el rostro, sin duda había tomado la decisión correcta. El tener tres comidas diarias valía la pena como para soportar los cuchicheos. Estaba por contestarle cuando una voz masculina nos interrumpió.

-¿Dónde estabas?, te he buscado por todos lados Monse. Desperté y ya te habías ido.- En su mirada se podía notar cierta irritación. Annabeth me sonrió a modo de disculpa y tomó de la mano a Percy.

-Fuimos por ella Nico y yo Percy. Alguien tenía que enseñarle los alrededores. No te exaltes.

-Ves Percy- intervino Annabeth- te dije que no tenías de que preocuparte.

Percy solo me miró, evaluándome con la mirada, tratando de verificar lo que le estaban diciendo.

-Está bien. Vamos, ya deberíamos estar en el comedor.

Leo seguía abrazándome. Nico se adelanto con Percy y Annabeth que ya casi llegaban a los comedores.

-Vaya, a eso le llamo levantarse de malas.- suspire y baje la vista al suelo.- Hey, no te pongas así, solo necesita tiempo. Ha sido el hijo único por mucho tiempo, estaba resignado a estar solo. Anda vamos a desayunar.

Apresuramos el paso y alcanzamos a los demás. Estaba por sentarme con Leo cuando sentí que me susurraban al oído.

-Monse, no deberías sentarte ahí, los hijos de Poseidón vamos aparte.- Me tomó del hombro ante las miradas curiosas de los demás y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada. Pude ver a Annabeth sonriendo en nuestra dirección, pero no supe a quien iba dirigida.

-¿Por qué nos sentamos separados de los demás?- pregunté. Percy me sonrió como si estuviera recordando algo.

-Nos sentamos al igual que como se reparten las cabañas. Cada Dios tiene su cabaña y su mesa.

-Pero ¿no es más difícil así?, digo, tu cabaña…

-Nuestra- me corrigió.

-Bueno nuestra cabaña prácticamente está vacía, y las que está cerca nuestra, debe de haber cabañas donde falte espacio ¿no?, no sería más fácil no sé… dividirlos en hombres y mujeres.- Percy sonrío, y realmente sonrió, mostrando su bien cuidada sonrisa Colgate.

-Sí, sería mucho más fácil, y espacioso. Pero si algo he aprendido en estos últimos seis años es que los Dioses son vanidosos a morir. Sobre todo Afrodita, imagínate lo que diría si se entera que tu, su descendencia ha dicho eso. Seguramente te maldeciría con problemas de cabello por sugerir quitarle su cabaña.- dijo sonriendo.

-No es gracioso sabes. Es mucho gasto de espacio.

-Sí, lo sé, pero ¡imagíname viviendo con los Stoll!, sobreviví una vez, dos no lo creo.

-No creo que sean tan terribles como dices.- se quedó viéndome como diciendo «enserio».

-Monse, es porque no has vivido con ellos, y créeme no quieres.- Empecé a reír ante su mirada de terror fingido, si se miraban tan dulces los hermanos.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos empezar con tu entrenamiento cuanto antes, hay que empezar a desarrollar tus habilidades con el agua.

-¿con el agua?- pregunte dudosa.

-Sí, entre más rápido aprendas a dominarlas mejor, es una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla, no tienes idea de las veces que me han salvado la vida mis habilidades.

-¿Campo de batalla?, pero ¿estás loco?- mis ojos se abrieron hasta el grado de estar a punto de salirse de mis cuencas, lo que hizo reír a Percy.

-Sí, es una forma de decir cuando te están atacando fuera de la seguridad del campamento, o cuando estás en una misión.

-Tú… ¿has estado en muchas misiones?- me aventure a preguntar, pero me arrepentí rápidamente porque su mirada se endureció y el dejó de reír.

-Si- contestó. Después de lo que pareció una pausa eterna y suspiró.- Las misiones no siempre salen bien, menos si son involuntarias.- Abrí la boca para preguntar qué es lo que quería decir cuando apareció el hombre caballo.

-Es hora de agradecer a los Dioses- observe que los demás se levantaban de sus asientos. Fue cuando me percate de que los platos estaban servidos.

Percy me espero pacientemente a que me levantara con mi plato y caminamos a la fogata. Observaba como los demás tomaban la parte más apetitosa de su plato y lo tiraban al fuego.

-Es nuestra ofrenda para los Dioses -susurró Percy-. Es nuestra forma de darles las gracias.

-Gracias ¿de qué?, y ¿por qué piden comida quemada, no tienen buenos restaurantes de donde vienen?- Percy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-A ellos les gusta el olor… pero pienso igual que tú, hay mejores comidas que lo panqueques y huevos… pero no se los digas a las nereidas.

-Considera tu secreto a salvo. A ¿quien le haces ofrenda tú?- volteo a verme y temí haberlo hecho enojar otra vez- No tienes que decirme, lo siento fui una entrometida.- Empezó a reírse más fuerte, haciendo que las miradas se dirigieran a nosotros una vez más.

-Está bien, no es como si preguntaras algo prohibido. Le hago ofrenda a nuestro padre, por los regular todos aquí ofrecemos a nuestro padre divino. Solo le das las gracias y si tienes alguna duda puedes consultarle- me observó como diciendo «avísame si me vas a enviar a una compañera de habitación no deseada»- y si puede, te contestará de forma indirecta, eso es todo.

-Y si son Dioses, ¿no sería más fácil no se una llamada telefónica que diga "Hey eres mi hija, tienes muchos hermanos con los cuales compartir una cabaña"?

-¡Lo mismo pensé yo!, pero ¡no!, a ellos les encanta complicarse. No pueden intervenir de forma directa, por lo que cuando necesites ayuda solo te enviaran señales. Pero cuando ocupan que hagas algo por ellos si se materializan para "pedirlo" amablemente si tienes suerte.- en la última frase pude notar un deje de amargura, pero no me atreví a preguntar el porqué.

Tomó una parte de su desayuno y lo tiró a las brazas de la fogata. Esperó a que yo tomara mi parte y al echarla pude notar un olor exquisito, era lo mejor que había olido en mi vida. Decidí darle las gracias a Poseidón por… gratitud, por tener un buen hijo como Percy, algo bueno debió haber hecho él para que su hijo sea tan comprensivo.

Regresamos a nuestra mesa y empecé a comer. Estaba delicioso. Sé que no soy la más indicada para decir que una comida esta deliciosa al comer todo lo que encuentro en las calles, pero sin duda esta comida estaba deliciosa, Percy estaba equivocado, no había más buena que estos panqueques y huevos. Terminamos de desayunar con breves palabras entre cada bocado. Me platicaba de cuando él llegó al campamento, el cómo conoció a Annabeth, que participo en algunas búsquedas, que teníamos un hermano llamado Tyson que vivía con nuestro padre en el océano y que era un ciclope.

-Vamos, hay que empezar con tu entrenamiento. ¿Qué habilidades tienes?

-Pues… soy rápida y… se algo de defensa.

-Sí, lo noté anoche- sonreí apenada-, descuida, está bien, si no hubieras sido rápida lo más seguro es que te haya rebanado de un tajo.- Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que me hizo temblar y verlo como el chico loco y peligroso de anoche.

-Bien, que te parece si empezamos después de mi lección con espada, es algo avanzada, tienes que aprender primero los movimientos básicos. Yo te enseñare, soy el mejor con la espada – dijo regalándome una sonrisa traviesa – y que Nico no te diga lo contrario.

-Y ¿qué hago mientras terminas tu lección?

-mmm… que tal si vas con Annabeth a las lecciones de griego antiguo, o puedes ir conmigo a ver las lecciones…

-O tal vez pueda ir conmigo – nos interrumpió una voz conocida – y Nico-man a terminar de ver el campamento.

-No se chicos, es nueva y ustedes a veces son peor que los Stoll.

-Hey, un poco de confianza Percy, prometemos portarnos bien.- Leo puso ojitos de niño regañado, sacando el labio inferior y Nico lo miraba suplicante.

-Vamos primito, no es como si le fuéramos a hacer algo malo.- Percy los miraba con escepticismo en el rostro, como si pensara «si como no».

-Me gustaría terminar de ver el campamento - me apresure a decir, antes de que Percy se negara -, cuando termines tu lección ellos me pueden llevar contigo.

-¿Segura?- asentí – Esta bien, nos vemos en la arena a las once. Once chicos, no lleguen tarde, entendido.

-¡Si capitán!- dijo Leo haciendo un saludo militar.

-Que graciosito Valdez, ahora no la espanten. – Leo me abrazo nuevamente y me coloco a su costado.

-Como crees Percy, la trataremos como una más del grupo- dijo guiñándole un ojo, lo que me emociono el saber que me aceptaban en sus grupo.

-Es lo que me temo chicos – suspiró resignado -. Solo pórtense bien, y no se metan en tantos problemas.

Observe a Percy alejarse con la sensación de que tal vez podría encontrar a un amigo en él, alguien por quien quedarme en este lugar. Tal vez, mi padre me había enviado aquí con la esperanza de que Percy me aceptara y no estuviera tan sola.

-Bueno Monse- dijo Leo interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones -, creo que es hora de visitar la armería.- Nico soltó una risilla.

-¿Armaría?

-Sip, es hora de que escojas tu arma, todos tenemos una, Nico su espada de acero estigio, yo mi cinturón – y por primera vez me di cuenta de que no se despegaba de sus cinturón de herramientas-, tu hermano tiene a Contracorriente y las chicas sus cuchillos y navajas, así que es hora de escoger tu arma.

Ambos chicos tiraron de mis manos corriendo hacia una cabaña grande, donde suponía estaba todo su arsenal de la noche anterior. Al entrar me quede boquiabierta, jamás había imaginado siquiera que podrían tener tantas armas. Las paredes estaban cubiertas con espadas, cuchillos, escudos redondos, arcos, flechas, navajas, lanzas y un sinfín de cosas más. Las armas eran de color bronce, se miraban realmente peligrosas, si no sabias utilizarlas terminarías matándote por accidente.

-Sí, escoge la que quieras, vamos a ver cómo te acomodas con ella.- ¿Realmente le iban a dar un arma a una niña de doce años?, pues por su mirada de emoción y expectación por ver que escogía era realmente lo que iban a hacer.

Me acerque a las paredes, a los paneles, las cajas y los cajones, viendo, observando y apreciando, pude ver una navaja de unos veinte centímetros con una curva en el mango, realmente se veía mortífera, era color bronce y era brillante, tanto que me cohibía. Saque mi pequeña e inseparable navaja, a un lado de todo este arsenal parecía un juguetito de las maquinas de monedas; realmente penoso.

Leo tomó la navaja de mis manos y la examinó. – Sí, se podría decir que ya no la usaras más. – Y la arrojó a sus espaldas.

-Oye, tenía años conmigo- protesté, pero solo sirvió para que se rieran de mí –. Tranquila, aquí habrá algo mejor que ese intento de arma. Anda escoge algo.

Estaba viendo las armas nuevamente cuando se me ocurrió algo.

-¿Tengo que cargar el arma que escoja a todos lado como ustedes?- Los chicos voltearon a verse entre si, mirándose confusos.

-Si- contesto Nico- ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-No me quiero ver ridícula como ustedes chicos, sin ofender, pero no me veo cargando una espada a todos lados o un cinto de herramientas.- Los chicos me miraron entre irritados y divertidos, a lo que solo pude contestarles con una sonrisa radiante de disculpa, a lo que reaccionaron mejor de lo que creía.

-Pues escoge algo más pequeño Monse- dijo Nico con una voz gentil.

-Si peque, no es necesario que estés cargando una espada enorme.- Termino Leo. Los miré extrañada y me voltee a seguir inspeccionando las armas.

-¿De dónde sacan todas estas armas?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa, viendo una espada mediana.

-Nosotros- se adelanto Leo-, los hijos de Hefesto claro está.

Note un brillo particular en una caja del fondo de la habitación. Me dirigí a ella y al abrirla Leo me detuvo.

-Esas son cosas para reciclar, no funcionan como debe ser.

No me importo, abrí la caja y vi un hermoso cinturón color bronce, liso y pulido, listo para usarse.

-Qué hermoso- susurré- ¿qué hace?

-No lo sé, yo no lo hice, al parecer tiene años aquí, antes de que llegara pero nadie sabe para qué es, no sirve.

-Y, ¿puedo quedármelo?- pregunte esperanzada.

-No sirve Monse, ¿para qué lo quieres?, solo te hará estorbo.

-Es que es tan bonito, parece de una princesa.

-Y ya salió a flote tu Afrodita interior.- Le saque la lengua y voltee a ver el cinturón con adoración, lo que los hizo reír.

-Oh vamos Leo- dijo Nico- es solo un cinturón, no es urgente que lo reciclen. Voltee a verlo esperanzada y suspiró.

-Está bien, si le queda puede quedárselo, si no, irá a reciclaje… y te hare una nuevo.

-¡Gracias!- dije abrazándolos a ambos. Me coloque el cinturón a la altura de mi cintura y lo abroche.

-¿Qué tal se ve?- pregunte a los chicos que me miraban embobada. Voltee a ver si había algo detrás de mí pero no había nada.- ¿Chicos?

-Hermosa, divina, mejor que la fragua de mi padre en los volcanes- susurraba Leo.

-Más hermosa que el espíritu de Helena.- dijo Nico.

-Eh, chicos, ¿están bien?

-Sí, si estás conmigo- dijo Nico acercándose un paso a mí.

-No nos dejes Monse, te protegeremos de lo que sea, dime qué quieres y lo tendrás.- Dijo Leo. No entendía de que rayos hablaban, pero estaban como posesos.

-Chicos, será mejor que regresemos.

-Lo que digas Monse.- contestaron al unísolo.

-Ayúdenme a quitarme el cinto, no puedo, creo que se atoro la cerradura

-Lo que digas Monse.-Se acercaron a mí para tratar de ayudarme, pero el cinto realmente se había atorado, tenía razón Leo, debían reciclarlo cuanto antes. Mientras los chicos trataban de ayudarme podía notar cómo se acercaban mas para oler mi cabello, aun desprendía un olor dulce como el de anoche pero no creí que les gustara el olor.

-No se puede Monse.- Dijo Nico dándose por vencido-. Pero se ve precioso en ti.- dijo rozándome la mejilla derecha con sus dedos, haciendo gruñir a Leo.

-Vamos- me jalo Leo-, ya deberíamos estar con Percy en la arena.

-Pero el cinto- apuntándolo-, no me va a dejar moverme.

-Tranquila, si en algo concuerdo con Nico es en que se ve hermoso en ti.

Ambos me arrastraron a la salida. Leo volvió a Rodearme los hombros con su brazo, pero esta vez lo sentí diferente, posesivo, como si temiere que saliera corriendo de su lado o me fueran a arrancar de su costado. Nico no se quedo atrás y tomo mi mano ente la suya.

Podía notar las miradas curiosas y algunas furiosas de algunas chicas, me mataban con la mirada. Por otro lado podía notar que los chicos del campamento me miraban también. Un chico de ojos azules y cabello castaño rizado, con facciones de duendecillo se acerco a mí, tratando de hablarme, pero Nico y Leo le gruñeron como perros rabiosos y lo apartaron de un empujón.

-Aléjate Erick- dijo Nico, soltando mi mano para pasarla por mi cintura.

Llegamos a la arena finalmente, los chicos no me habían soltado por más que quise quitármelos de encima, pero no se dejaron, al final había conseguido que más chicos nos siguieran.

Percy estaba en unas gradas platicando con tres chicas, a las que reconocí como Annabeth, Piper y Thalía.

-¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- dijo Annabeth al vernos llegar a los tres juntos con unos diez chicos detrás.

-¿Por qué la abrazan?- pregunto Percy molesto.

-Nos la pueden quitar- contestaron Leo y Nico viendo a los demás chicos con rencor y miedo. Annabeth y Thalía se rieron al ver mi cara de fastidio.

-No dejan de repetir eso- dije irritada-, no me sueltan. Piper ahogó una exclamación y me apunto a la cintura.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijo apuntando mi cinturón defectuoso. Todos voltearon a ver mi cintura.

-¿Esto?, de la armería, estaba para ser reciclado pero me lo probé- conteste mientras algunos chicos que nos habían seguido jugaban con mis cabellos negros.-, ¿por qué?

-Es el cinturón de mi madre, o una copia al menos, si fuera el original estos chicos ya te habrían raptado- contestó sorprendida.-. Pensé que no serbia con nadie, al menos no de la cabaña de Afrodita.

-Pues no sirve- conteste- el estúpido broche se atasco y no me lo puedo quitar.-Annabeth empezó a reír.

-Cuando Piper dice que no había funcionado con nadie no se refería al broche Monse- dijo Annabeth divertida- se refería al poder del cinto. Si no me equivoco es Hefesto le obsequio a Afrodita un cinturón de oro que la hacía incluso más irresistible a los demás hombres como obsequio de bodas. Esta debe ser una copia dado que no es de oro, pero la función es la misma, solo que no es para cualquiera, solo la persona correcta lo puede utilizar.

Percy se miraba confundido y miraba enojado a los demás chicos. Trato de jalarme a su lado pero Nico y Leo no se lo permitieron. Las chicas se rieron de la escena.

-Y ¿cómo me lo quito?

-No sé, eso no viene en los mitos.- Dijo Annabeth.

-Al parecer a mamá le gusta hacer bromitas aun.- Dijo Piper tratando de sofocar una risa. Thalía estaba roja de tanto reír de ver los intentos de Percy y míos de hacer que los chicos me soltaran, pero solo logramos que saliera con moretones en los brazos.

-Una mano Piper- dijo finalmente Percy-. Usa tu don vocal.

-Chicos, es suficiente, váyanse a hacer lo que tengan que hacer y déjenla en paz.- Podía notar una autoridad en su voz, pero no me afectaba tanto. Los demás chicos que nos siguieron estaban debatiéndose entre quedarse o hacer lo que Piper les ordenaba. Finalmente se fueron, dejando a Nico y Leo prensados de mi cintura.

-Chicos, suéltenla- volvió a decir Piper con más autoridad, pero los chicos solo la miraban desafiantes.-. S-U-E-L-T-E-N-L-A. – Nada, seguían inmóviles a mis costados.

-Suéltenme- explote finalmente.

-No -dijeron muy seguros de sí mismos. Suspire irritada.

-Chicos, porque no van a conseguirme… una rebanada de… pastel ¡sí! Pastel, casero muero hambre y… soda de mora azul.-Los demás me miraban confundidos, pero Nico y Leo no se miraban muy dispuestos a alejarse mi lado.

-Al que lo traiga primero…

-Pasará el día entero con Monse- completo Thalía.

-¡Sí!, espera que…- Las chicas estaban divertidas ante mi confusión, y Percy empezó a reír con mi cara de sufrimiento, pero esto no se quedaría así – Si y Percy estará con nosotros para asegurarse de que nadie más me robe.- ante esto Percy dejo de reír y las chicas estaban en el suelo con lagrimas en los ojos por la cara que puso.

-¡Esta bien!- aceptaron ambos chicos y me dieron un beso en ambas mejillas antes de irse corriendo por lo que había pedido. A lo lejos pudimos ver como Nico empujo a Leo, haciéndolo rodar por la colina, ganando ventaja en la carrera, pero Leo no se quedo atrás, note que a los pies de Nico aparecía una llamarada de fuego, chamuscándole los pantalones, preocupándome ¿qué tal si se mataban entre ellos en el camino?

-Vaya pero si eres rápida chica- dijo Piper guiñándome el ojo.

-Ayúdenme a quitarme esta maldita cosa.- Supliqué.

-Haber, ¿que tenemos aquí? - Annabeth se acercó a examinar el cinturón, al igual que las demás chicas.

-No sé como tu madre puede tener algo así, los chicos se ponen más idiotas de lo normal- susurró Thalía haciéndome reír.

-¡Hey! – Protestó Percy – no todos caímos en sus encantos – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

-Eso es porque es tu hermana, sería asqueroso. –Las chicas empezaron a reír.

No encontrábamos la forma de quitarme el cinturón, el broche simplemente estaba atascado.

-ανοιχτό – gritó Annabeth, pero no fue eso lo que me sorprendió, lo que me sorprendió fue que entendí claramente que esa palabra significaba abrir. El cinturón no se abrió.

-¿Qué dijiste? ¿ανοιχτό? – Pregunté y el broche cedió. El cinturón cayó a mis pies, justo a tiempo para cuando volvían los chicos con platos de un pastel aplastado, quemado y de procedencia dudosa, empujándose entre sí.

-¡Aquí está Monse! – gritaron mientras se abalanzaban sobre mí, dándome el pastel. Los demás empezaron a burlarse de los chicos. Pobres.

-¿Pero qué…?- dijo Nico confundido.

-Hey, ¡¿qué nos hiciste Monse?! – gritó Leo haciéndose el indignado.

-Nada – contestó Piper – ella no hizo nada, todo lo hicieron ustedes porque quisieron – decía mientras reía a carcajadas mientras los chicos se sonrojaban de un rojo profundo.

-Ay chicos, nunca los había visto tan "amables y atentos" con los nuevos – dijo Thalía en un ataque de risa, haciendo que me sonrojara al igual que los chicos.

-Yo… lo siento chicos – empecé a disculparme – en serio, no era mi intención.

-Descuida – me interrumpió Leo – no fue intención de nadie, solo paso.

-Valla chicos, debo quedarme ese cinturón si quiero un perrito faldero – dijo Percy limpiándose una inexistente lágrima del ojo.

-Ja ja ja, que gracioso, eso le puede pasar a cualquiera. – se defendió Nico.

-Sí, pero siempre les pasa a ustedes dos. – contestó Annabeth riendo.

-Bueno ya, Monse tiene que empezar su entrenamiento y no tiene arma.- Dijo Leo.

-Pero si esta chica no necesita armas – dijo Thalía – si ustedes están para protegerla. – le dio un nuevo ataque de risa, provocando que se pusiera roja del esfuerzo.

-Bueno ya, vamos a empezar Percy. – intervine, ya sentía suficiente vergüenza para toda una vida.

-Sí, será mejor que empecemos – dijo –, ya me duele el estomago y la cara de tanto reír.

Tomó una espada y me la tendió. – ¿Cómo la sientes? – Preguntó.

-Está algo pesada.

-Bien. – Dijo quitándome de las manos – Y ¿esta otra?

-Muy larga.

-Sí, lo mismo pensé. Veamos, ¿qué tal esta?- la espada era de aproximadamente unos 40 cm de largo, de color bronce como todas las armas de este lugar. Era ligera, con el largo y peso perfecto para mí.

-Me gusta- contesté.

-Bien, empecemos. Primero debes saber colocarte la armadura – dijo poniéndose una especie de chaleco de metal, pasándome uno y enseñándome como colocarlo-. Bien, lo segundo es saber empuñar el arma – me explicaba – una vez que la tomas correctamente lo demás es sencillo.

Me enseño algunos movimientos de defensa, bloqueo y ataque. Los chicos seguían en las gradas observando mi sesión mientras las chicas seguían haciendo bromas por su comportamiento.

-Bien – dijo Percy –, veamos si pusiste atención en clase. Será un repaso, pero recuerda que depende de ti si quieres visitar la enfermería.

Me ataco con el movimiento que me había enseñado, por el costado, algo obvio pero yo era principiante. Esquive con la espada, dando un golpe con la hoja como me había enseñado.

-Bien, muy bien Monse – me felicitó. –, veamos que mas sabes hacer.

Ataco nuevamente, esta vez haciendo finta con la espada, haciendo que cubriera mi frente, dándole ventaja sobre mí, golpeo mi mano, haciendo que soltara mi espada. Me tenía desarmada frente a él. Me agache para recoger la espada cuando sentí su hoja en mi barbilla. Me sonreía de forma traviesa mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-En el campo de batalla no te darán ventaja para que recoges tu arma, una vez que la pierdes le hace como puedes, ahora defiéndete. – Retiró la espada, dándome unos segundos para reaccionar, me tiré de lado, rodando, alejándome de Percy.

Me puse de pie y note que se acercaba a mí nuevamente. Tiro un mandoble a mi costado rebotando con la armadura. Tomé su mano con mis manos, torciéndola, tratando de hacer que soltara el arma, pero era más fuerte que yo. Si lograba que la soltara tendría más oportunidad contra él.

Me empujo hacia atrás, provocando que cayera de espaldas. Enganche mis piernas a sus pies tirándolo a un lado de mí. Me subí a su pecho y le quite la espada, aventándola lejos. Él solamente sonrío.

-No debiste hacer eso.

Me levante y me puse en posición de defensa, si algo había aprendido en todos estos años de vivir en las calles es la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. Se quedo viéndome raro, intentando descifrar que es lo que estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué haces Monse? – se acercó a mí y solté el primer golpe a su mejilla izquierda.- Hey basta, basta. Es duelo con espada, no cuerpo a cuerpo.

-Dijiste que en el campo de batalla nos las arreglamos como podemos, bien así es como estoy acostumbrada.

-No acostumbro a golpear mujeres.

-Pues yo acostumbro a golpear adolecentes, así que estás en tu día de suerte. – conteste.

Lance un segundo puñetazo que Percy esquivo perfectamente, me tomo de la muñeca y la hizo girar, torciéndome el brazo, colocándolo detrás de mi espalda.

-Te dije que no golpeaba mujeres. – dijo, alzándome más el brazo, inmovilizándome. Le di un pisotón y le pegue con mi codo libre la barbilla, haciendo que me soltara.

-Y yo que acostumbraba a golpear adolecentes.- Tome posición nuevamente y esta vez el igual. Me sonrió, como si anticipara algo que iba a suceder. Movió su mano a su bolsillo derecho y recordé su espada. No me atacaría con la espada si estaba totalmente desprotegida, pero si me podría inmovilizar más fácilmente. Ataque antes de que tomara su espada y lo tumbe. Me posicione encima de él y trate de inmovilizarlo, lo cual no funciono, rodó y ahora él estaba encima de mí. Forcejeamos y aproveche mi oportunidad.

En un mal cálculo por parte de él logre quitármelo de encima y me pare rápidamente. Se levanto y buscó en sus bolsillos, al no encontrar nada sonreí.

-¿Buscas esto? – dije enseñándole su pluma-espada, con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-¿Cómo?

-Soy de manos rápidas.

-Si ya lo note. – Le avente su pluma y dimos por terminada la lección.

-Sabes, si no hubieras sido reclamada anoche, creería que eres una hija de Hermes, ¡ni siquiera sentí cuando la sacaste de mi bolsillo!

-Es la practica Percy, la practica hace al maestro. – conteste. Los demás se acercaron a nosotros entre risas y bromas.

-Parece que has encontrado a un rival de tu calibre Percy, y eso que es nueva, imagínate lo que hará con entrenamiento. – Dijo Leo, tratando de burlarse de Percy.

-Sí – contestó el aludido – te pateará el trasero cada vez que no la puedas "proteger" – dijo, haciendo que los demás rieran y Leo se quedara con el ceño fruncido.

-Muero de hambre – dijo Annabeth –, vamos a comer. – Tomó la mano de Percy y emprendieron camino hacia los comedores. Los demás los seguimos y Piper me dio nuevamente el cinturón.

-Quédatelo – le dije.

-No es tan fácil, mamá quería que lo tuvieras, no debes despreciar una cosa como esta.

-Yo no lo pedí – Nico y Leo se me quedaron viendo – bueno, si lo pedí, pero no pensé que fuera a provocar eso, no lo quiero.

-Si no lo quieres usar no lo uses, pero guárdalo.

-Está bien – dije resignada – se quedará en el fondo de mi cajón.

Cuando estábamos llegando a las mesas podía sentir nuevamente las miradas en mí, pero esta vez de disculpa, esto de ser nueva no es muy agradable. Estaba por sentarme cuando sentí que jalaban mi mano. Levante la vista y vi que era Nico, por la cara que tenia no se sentía muy cómodo.

-Ten – dijo extendiendo si mano hacia mí, dándome mi inseparable navaja –, fui a buscarla mientras entrenabas, es mi forma de decir lo siento por lo de hace rato. Como dijiste que era especial pensé en buscarla para ti.

-Gracias – dije de todo corazón, esta navaja era el último recuerdo que me quedaba de Betty. – No sabes lo que significa para mí esta navaja – inspire profundo por lo que estaba a punto de hacer y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que Nico se sonrojara.

-De nada, no fue nada, no es como si yo hubiera hecho la gran cosa, quiero decir, que si me llevo su tiempo buscarla en el desorden, aunque no había mucho… - sus palabras se amontonaban en su boca, haciendo que fuera casi imposible entenderle.

-En serio, muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí lo que hiciste.- Le interrumpí.

Me di la vuelta y regrese a mi mesa, donde Percy me esperaba con el seño fruncido.

-Sabes que Nico es como nuestro primo verdad- dijo en tono serio, intentando sacar el tema por casualidad.

-No, no lo sabía ¿por?

-Por qué no te puedes involucrar con él Monse.

-No me estoy involucrando con él. Lo que paso no fue su culpa.

-No me refería a lo de hace rato. Te vi besándolo. – sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No es lo que piensas, hizo algo por mí y le di un beso en la mejilla en modo de agradecimiento, eso es todo. Tengo doce años Percy, mi mundo no gira alrededor de los chicos.

-Me alegra – dijo recuperando el buen humor – aun así Leo es muy grande para ti. Aun eres muy pequeña.

Nos levantamos a hacer la ofrenda a los dioses y sabía que esta vez sí tenía algo que agradecer. Tome la porción más apetitosa de mi plato y la tire a la fogata pensando «Afrodita, Poseidón, gracias por mis nuevos amigos… y hermano».

* * *

**Ahhh... parece que los demás se estan habituando a la noticia,**

**al parecer esta siendo aceptada, muuuuy bien aceptada espero les**

**haya gustado!, nos leemos el viernes. Besos.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**CAPÍTULO 4 De hermanastros y revelaciones.**

El día transcurrió entre risas y miradas de soslayo por parte de todos los campistas, al parecer aun no superaban el que hubiera una nueva integrante en la cabaña de Percy, porque eso era, su cabaña, en donde yo había llegado a invadir su espacio. Por la noche, la cena fue amena, me di cuenta que estar alrededor de Percy era menos incomodo, y en cierta forma me hacía sentir segura a su alrededor, como si tuviera un aura protectora.

Leo y Nico no dejaban de burlarse entre si, de quien había hecho más el ridículo, Leo no dejaba de hacer bromas al respecto, haciéndome reír, en vez de hacerme sentir incomoda. Percy no dejaba de burlarse de ellos, pero al ver que a Leo le hacía más gracia que vergüenza dejó de molestarlo.

La mejor parte del día fue la hora de la ducha. Me tocó compartir los baños con las chicas de la cabaña de Annabeth, no me importó compartir, era la primera ducha que tomaba en regadera en años más específicamente, desde que había estado en el orfanatorio y lo más importante, con agua caliente. Tarde horas, solo salí cuando llegaron las demás chicas de otra cabañas, prácticamente me sacaron a rastras, para ese entonces mi piel parecía una pasita.

La hora de la cena llegó y estaba ansiosa, eso quería decir que hace 24 hrs había estado en los alrededores de este bosque, tratando de llegar a la ciudad, solo hace 48 hrs, estaba en un pueblito robando ropa, y hace 72 hrs había estado en un camión de transporte de frutas, luchando contra los mosquitos, así que el haberme quedado había sido la mejor decisión que había tomado, puede que si sea peligrosa como esta mañana – en la que casi muero carbonizada por una lagartija enorme – pero valía la pena por tener estos lazos que estaba formando en este lugar.

Percy me contaba anécdotas que le habían sucedido, como que había viajado una vez en un camión con una cebra y un león, o que había navegado en barcos muy antiguos con zombies e incluso ¡en un barco volador! Patrocinado por Leo. Me explico cómo funcionaba todo este mundo de la mitología, que había tres Dioses a los que les llamaban los tres grandes, y que nuestro padre era uno de ellos, por lo cual éramos más poderosos que los demás mestizos, Nico era un hijo de Hades, el Dios de los muertos, y lo único que pude pensar fue «mal negocio en la repartición de bienes tío» y por ultimo estaba Zeus, el Dios del universo y padre de Thalía. Thalía se había unido a las cazadoras de Artemisia, convirtiéndose en su lugarteniente y obteniendo la inmortalidad.

-Así que después de que acorralara a Nico con mi espada, este rogo por piedad, y así es como demostré que era mejor espadachín que él.- decía jocosamente.

-Sueña Jackson, todos sabemos que no jugaste limpio esa vez.- se defendió Nico que estaba con nosotros en la fogata.

-No es mi culpa que seas un mal perdedor Di Angelo.

-Quisieras – replicó – No le hagas caso Monse, si lo venciste hoy que eres nueva, ¿crees que iba a poder conmigo?

-Hey, eso es porque yo no golpeo chicas.- Protestó.

-Pues ella si te pateo el trasero amigo, eso hay que aceptarlo.- dijo dándome una sonrisa cómplice.

-Pero miren quien está aquí – dijo Leo, uniéndose al grupo.- Mi pequeña ama.- dijo, mientras me hacia una ovación, haciéndonos reír a todos.

Estábamos alrededor de la fogata, era de al menos un metro de altura, los chicos reían y bromeaban entre ellos, Percy tenía a Annabeth rodeada por la cintura, mientras Thalía y Piper asaban malvaviscos, Leo hacia bromas y muecas raras, sacándonos carcajadas y Nico estaba riendo por algo que dijo Annabeth que no había alcanzado a escuchar, fue cuando note que realmente tenía una linda sonrisa, pero podía notar una cierta melancolía en ella, como si tuviera un dolor profundo con el que tenía que cargar, no como la de Leo, Leo era un chico alegre y divertido, había escuchado que tenía un pasado difícil, pero el simplemente no lo demostraba.

-Monse… Monseeee, ¿Monse?, Tierra llamando a Monse – dijo Percy agitando su mano frente a mí, haciéndome regresar y apartando la mirada de Nico, que había volteado hacia mí, haciendo que nuestras miradas se encontraran y yo adquiriera un color rojo en mis mejillas.

-Que. ¿Qué paso?- pregunte sobresaltada, tratando de disimular mi vergüenza.

-Te preguntaba que ¿donde habías aprendido a lucha cuerpo a cuerpo? – cuestiono Percy.

-Cuando llevas un estilo de vida como el mío, aprendes a las malas, no hay quien te defienda, y si no lo haces tú mismo, los demás te joden.- conteste en un susurro, haciendo que todos se quedaran callados.

-Eso es cierto – dijo Thalía, interrumpiendo el silencio que se produjo –, cuando yo estaba sola tenia más o menos tu edad, aunque no paso mucho tiempo cuando me encontré con Luke, y después encontramos a Annabeth, pero es cierto, si no haces frente, te joden. ¿Desde cuándo estabas en esa situación?

-Desde que tengo memoria, Betty me encontró a las afueras de un parque. Estaba sola, asustada y nadie venia por mí, así que me llevo con ella, después de eso no nos separamos, me enseño a sobrevivir, en las calles y después de tres años… falleció – termine en un susurro apenas audible, podía sentir las lagrimas que pugnaban por salir, pero no las iba a dejar, cada vez que hablaba de ella terminaba así, ella había sido la madre que no había tenido. – Después de eso me encontró un orfanatorio pero escape, maltrataban a los niños y yo podía cuidarme sola, desde entonces empecé a recorrer el país. Fue en Detroit donde estuve con un grupo de apuestas.

-¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Nico.

-Toman niños de la calle y los ponen a luchar a cambio de comida y un lugar donde dormir por una noche. Ellos hacían apuestas y ganaban bastante dinero a comparación de lo que se nos daba. Si perdíamos era peor para nosotros, las golpizas que recibíamos de ellos nos dejaban con dolores por días y sin poder trabajar. Escape de ahí con dos amigos en cuanto tuvimos oportunidad. – Nico mantenía los puños apretados mientras Percy observaba la fogata con una expresión impasible en el rostro – Después de eso llegue aquí, tarde bastante, pero pensé que en New York podría tener un cambio de aires…

-¿Cómo pueden hacer eso con niños pequeños? ¿Cómo pudiste soportar eso? – cuestiono Leo con los dientes apretados de la rabia.

-El vivir en las calles no es para los blandos Leo, ahí solo sobrevive el más fuerte, no estoy orgullosa de lo que tuve que hacer para llevarme un trozo de pan a la boca, hice cosas de las que me arrepiento, pero si miro atrás me doy cuenta que lo volvería a hacer, no por gusto, pero si por necesidad. – Se produjo un silencio incomodo y note que la fogata se enfrió un poco.

- Y ¿a dónde has ido?- pregunto Piper, tratando de cambiar el tema.

-Realmente, no lo sé, no he dejado de viajar desde entonces, solo sé que siempre me dirigía hacia el Este, ¿en busca de qué? Realmente no lo sé, pero siempre con ese rumbo.

-Chicos, las furias no tardan en hacer la revisión, es mejor que se vayan a dormir.- Quirón nos sorprendió, era tan sigiloso con su trasero de caballo que daba miedo – Monse, necesito hablar contigo, a solas. –Añadió cuando Percy hizo ademan de venir con nosotros.

-Seguro.

Nos encaminamos a la casa grande en completo silencio. Yo iba a su lado, no me daba confianza su parte trasera, una nunca sabe cuándo se puede descontrolar un centauro. Al llegar me dejo pasar primero, la sala era algo vieja y las paredes estaban repletas de cachivaches y armas antiguas. Al fondo se podía ver una mesa de Ping-Pong, donde estaba sentado un hombre con una barriga prominente, y vestía una horrorosa camisa atigrada, con calcetines blancos y unas sandalias, con una lata de Coca-Cola en su mano.

-Él es el señor D. Monse, es el director del campamento.

-Pensé que tú eras el director de campamento.

-No, no, no Monse – dijo en tono comprensivo – yo solo soy el director de las actividades. Señor D. Aquí está la chica. – El hombre levanto la mirada perezosamente, note el gesto despectivo con el que me miraba.

-Con que esta es la mocosa del viejo percebe, vaya si él no pierde el tiempo.

-¿Disculpe? – me puse a la defensiva.

-Aparte tonta, sí, igual a su hermano, ese Peter Johnson.

-No. Soy. Tonta. – masculle, apretando los dientes.

-Señor D. dijo que trataría de ser más amable.- Le recordó Quirón.

-Mmmm… No, no recuerdo haber dicho eso. Como sea, ¿cuál es tu nombre mocosa?

-Monse.

-Monse ¿qué? Ves Quirón, cada generación de Poseidón es más estúpida que la anterior.

-Señor, le recuerdo las buenas obras que ha hecho Percy, no creo que se le pueda encasillar de estúpido.

-Tal vez tengas razón, aun así, son algo lentos. Bueno, regresando a ti niña, que te den tu horario mañana, basta de estar perdiendo el día, aquí todos trabajan y no serás la excepción solo porque tienes dos linajes ¿de acuerdo? Ahora lárgate a dormir.

Di media vuelta y Quirón solo atino a asentir la cabeza en mi dirección. Antes de que saliera de ahí Quirón me hablo.

-Monse. – Me detuve en seco sin voltear a verlo – Escuche lo que dijiste en la fogata. Sé que tal vez no te agrade escuchar esto, pero, tu padre ha vigilado por ti aunque no lo parezca.

-Él nunca ha vigilado por mí, si lo hubiera hecho no habría pasado por todo eso.

-Te trajo hasta aquí.

-Llegue por casualidad, él no tuvo nada que ver.

-Nadie llega aquí por casualidad pequeña, si llegaste fue gracias a él. Tienes doce años y estas viva, siendo que has vivido en las calles sola, sin saber quién eres y sin protección ni armas. Si te hubiera dejado a la deriva estarías muerta. Solo recuérdalo, no te digo que te protegió de la mejor manera pero, podría ser peor ¿no crees?

-Déjala Quirón. Deja que la niña estúpida haga su berrinche porque papi no estuvo ahí para jugar a la casita. Lárgate niña. – Sin dirigirles la vista, aun dándoles la espalda me retire.

Estaba enojadísima. ¿Quien se creía ese gordo para decirme todo eso? ¿Quién se creía para juzgarme sin conocerme? ¿Qué sabia Quirón de mi vida, para decirme todo eso? Entre a la cabaña azotando la puerta. Percy estaba en su cama, esperándome con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Mal, el gordo grosero nos dijo estúpidos.

-¿Ya regreso Dionisio? Vaya, pensé que regresaría hasta el verano. No te preocupes, es así con todos. No soporta a los mestizos.

-Vaya eso me hace sentir mejor – conteste con sarcasmo – me hace sentir menos especial. – Percy rio y se sentó en la cama.

-No le des importancia. Tengo noticias, Tyson viene mañana.

-¿Tyson, el ciclope?

-Tyson nuestro hermano ciclope. Te adaptaras a él, solo trata de que no te atrape en su abrazo, es algo fuerte. Será mejor que duérmanos, mañana veremos cómo te va en el agua, te enseñare lo básico, lo demás depende de ti.

-¿Qué puedes hacer tú?

-Bueno, al principio me costaba controlarla, pero aprendí a dominarla en los momentos de más necesidad, así que es mejor que estés preparada para cuando lo necesites. Yo puedo hacer un pequeño huracán a mí alrededor cuando me concentro, pero no puedo mantenerlo más de media hora y puedo controlar las corrientes. Solo tienes que practicar y concentrarte, mañana empezaremos.

-Está bien, mañana empezamos. – Me dirigí a mi cama y note que encima estaba el pijama de la noche anterior, lo tome en mis manos y lo observe.

-Note que lo dejaste esta mañana en la cama, y como no tienes ropa pensé… bueno, pensé que querrías seguir usándolo hasta que encontremos alga más.

-Gracias Percy.

-De nada – bostezó – ¿A dónde fuiste esta mañana? Cuando me desperté ya no estabas. – Recordé mis planes matutinos, pero no pensé que fuera prudente decirle la verdad, mas cuando hoy se había comportado genial conmigo, pero aun no podía olvidar su plática con la fuente. Decidí mentir.

-Me desperté temprano y salí a caminar cuando me encontré con los chicos.

-Bueno. Buenas noches Monse.

-Buenas noches Percy.

Tuve un sueño rarísimo y demasiado real para mi gusto. Me encontraba en la diminuta choza de cartón que compartía con Betty. El lugar estaba tal como lo recordaba, las paredes de cartón y plástico estaban enmendadas con cinta adhesiva, había periódicos regados por el suelo y un colchón raído y mugriento en el suelo. La choza era insignificante, solo contenía el colchón, pero nos servía para mantenerlo oculto mientras estábamos fuera. El callejón se encontraba sucio como siempre, al lado de la ferretería, donde nos regalaban cosas para que vendiera. Podía sentir el un ambiente melancólico, no es que tuviera los mejores recuerdos allí, pero ese había sido mi hogar de infancia. _«No lo lograrás, debiste permanecer en anonimato»_ susurró una voz fría y dura como acero. _«No vivirás mucho después de esto»_ Buscaba el lugar del que provenía la voz, pero me encontraba sola. El cielo se estremeció en truenos y rayos atronadores, el viento empezó a soplar tan fuerte que arrancó la pared de la chocita, empezó a llover tan fuerte que no podía ver más allá de dos metros de distancia. El frio era estremecedor y el agua me hacía temblar. La luz del sol fue tragada por una flota espesa de nubes negras. La oscuridad se estaba haciendo espesa. Las sombras eran atemorizantes y las sentía cerca de mí, rodeándome. Las sombras empezaban a tragarme cuando volví a escuchar la voz. _«Es un insulto el que estés viva, es algo que tendremos que remediar»_. Cuando todo se hizo tan oscuro y frio escuche un grito lejano, ordenándome algo, una voz dulce pero decidida. _«¡Despierta!»_

Desperté en la oscuridad de la madruga, los rayos del sol apenas asomaban por la ventana. Tenía una capa de sudor frio en la frente y mis músculos estaban tensos. Trataba de tranquilizarme cuando escuche susurros y sollozos en la habitación. Las voces se escuchaban amortiguadas y rotas, no fue hasta después que comprendí que eran Percy y Annabeth que estaban en la cama contigua abrazados mientras esta derramaba lagrimas amargas y el la sostenía en brazos, tratando de contener las propias.

-Ya está bien Annie, estamos bien – susurraba Percy, consolándola.

-Estábamos ahí de nuevo Percy, fue tan real – sollozaba Annabeth con la voz rota.

-Solo fue un sueño amor, un mal recuerdo, no es real. Annabeth, mírame, estamos bien, juntos, eso es lo que importa, estamos a salvo.

-Percy, no puedo seguir así, no puedo olvidar, simplemente no puedo, no puedo seguir fingiendo que no pasó nada, que todo está igual que antes de todo esto, no puedo. – Las lagrimas surcaban su rostro, los sollozos le quebraban la voz haciéndola lastimosa.

-Lo sé amor, créeme que lo sé, yo tampoco puedo seguir con toda esta farsa, pero no tenemos otra opción, tenemos que seguir adelante.- Alzó su barbilla, obligándola a que lo mirara – Te amo Annabeth, y eso es lo único que me da las fuerzas necesarias para seguir día a día con todo esto, para dejar de pensar en todo lo que pasamos. – Annabeth se limito a abrazarlo con fuerza y sollozar un poco más antes de contestarle.

-Yo también te amo Percy, tú también eres mi ancla para no perder la poca cordura que me queda. – Cuando los vislumbre besándose decidí que merecían un poco de privacidad y volví a cerrar los ojos antes de que me descubrieran, rodé dándoles la espalda y fingí dormir. Me pregunte donde habían estado, el porqué no podían hablarlo con nadie y por que podrían perder la cordura, pero no iba a preguntarles, no me iba a arriesgar a que se enteraran que había estado espiándolos en un momento tan intimo. Al cabo de varios minutos los escuche hablar nuevamente.

-Será mejor que me vaya antes de que despierte – susurró Annabeth, que se escuchaba más tranquila –. Deberíamos conseguirle algo de ropa Percy, solo tiene ese vestido, será mejor que busquemos algo con los Stoll o en la tienda. – Percy suspiró.

-Sí, será mejor que le consigamos algo. Tenias razón listilla, solo necesitaba darle una oportunidad, realmente es agradable.

-Siempre tengo razón sesos de alga – suspiró –. Ha pasado por mucho la pobre.

-Ni que lo digas, jamás imagine que papá… Me hace sentir afortunado por haber tenido a mi madre.

Los escuche alejarse, tratando de ser lo más sigilosos que podían. Abrieron la puerta y Annabeth salió. Percy se dirigió a su cama a tratar de dormir un poco más, mientras tanto por mi cabeza no dejaba de barajear posibilidades de lo que les había sucedido, pero no se me ocurría nada. Sin darme cuenta volví a quedarme dormida, pero esta vez fue un reposo apacible, sin sueños tormentosos ni recuerdos amargos, simplemente descanse como nunca lo había hecho.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue a Percy zarandeándome por el hombro para despertarme.

-Monse… Monse – seguía agitándome, por lo que gruñí – Monse, es hora de levantarnos, vamos a desayunar. – Termine levantándome con ganas de volver a la cama. Tome el mismo vestido blanco que había llevado estos días y me vestí.

-Tendremos que conseguirte algo de ropa, no puedes cargar ese vestido siempre.

-No tengo dinero para comprar ropa Percy.- conteste sonrojándome por ser una carga para él.

-No te preocupes, ya conseguiremos algo para ti.

-No es necesario, puedo conseguir algo si me dejas salir, podría…

-¿Robar?

-Trabajar para comprar algo.

-Monse, mientras estés conmigo no volverás a hacer eso, ¿entiendes?, ya encontraremos algo, deja que me encargue de eso. Anda vamos a desayunar.

Salimos de la cabaña y emprendimos camino hacia los comedores. Pasamos por Annabeth y no pude evitar el sentirme culpable por haberlos espiado. Nos encontramos en el camino a los demás y Piper se ofreció a ayudarme a buscar algo más de ropa, alegando que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por mí, y como éramos familia no iba a aceptar un no por respuesta. Nico y Leo iban platicando acerca de un proyecto de no sé que, enfrascados en su plática. Moría por preguntarle a alguien donde habían estado Percy y Annabeth para que anoche estuvieran tal mal, pero Piper no era la persona correcta y los chicos estaban en su mundo.

Piper me contaba de su novio, un chico llamado Jason que era romano y sus amigos Hazel y Frank, pero no le puse mucha atención. Mis pensamientos estaban divididos entre lo que escuche la noche anterior y mi sueño. Esa voz había sido escalofriante y me atemorizaba el estar volviéndome loca.

Cuando llegamos a las mesas, Percy y yo nos sentamos en la mesa de nuestro padre y fuimos a dar la ofrenda. El desayuno transcurrió en una plática amena y estuve a punto de preguntare por lo de anoche, pero me daba miedo arruinar su buen humor, por lo que decidí mantener la boca cerrada.

Como tenia la mañana libre decidimos que podríamos ir al lago y ver qué es lo que podía hacer en el agua, los chicos dijeron que querían unirse, pero antes de que emprendiéramos camino el hombre de la noche anterior se acerco a mí con su prominente pansa y un refresco de Coca-Cola en la mano.

-Mónica tu horario- Dijo, tendiéndome su brazo choncho con una hoja sujeta a sus dedos.

-Es Monse.- Respondí, tomando la hoja.

-No me interesa, Peter, pensé que le habías explicado cómo funcionaban las cosas en este lugar – gruño.

-Percy. Me agradabas mas como Baco.- No entendía todo eso pero no me interesaba, estaba más ocupada viendo mis actividades del día cuando note algo que me dejo desconcertada.

-Disculpa, aquí debe haber un error – dije señalando el recuadro con la hora que marcaba las 10:00 am – dice supervisión de M. T. A.

-No veo donde este el error niña. M. T. A. Claramente se refiere a Monstruos Terrestres y Aéreos.- Los demás reprimieron una exclamación y Percy alzo la voz.

-¡No pensaras mandarla ahí, acaba de llegar! Podría hacerse daño.

-No me importa, mientras alguien supervise esa área no me importa si es nuevo o más antiguo que yo. Si tanto te preocupa ve con ella.

-Oh ten por seguro que iré con ella. Estas demente por tratar de mandarla ahí.

-Cuida tus palabras Jackson, que hayas ayudado en la guerra no te da privilegios, recuérdalo.- Y sin más nos dio la espalda y se retiro, dejándome más confusa de lo que ya estaba.

-Percy, puedo hacerlo yo sola, solo dime que tengo que hacer, haremos más tarde lo del lago.

-No, iré contigo, créeme, ocuparas ayuda. No sé en que estaba pensando al enviarte ahí. Vamos, entre más rápido empecemos más rápido terminaremos.

Nos dirigimos a una especie de cabaña grande y reforzada, se encontraba más alejada de todo lo demás, casi al borde del bosque. A su alrededor se podían escuchar gruñidos y golpes sordos. Cuando entramos vi unas enormes jaulas de bronce que contenían criaturas horribles. Había una especie de alacrán gigante de tres metros, y una especie de pájaro-mujer horrible. Los monstruos eran cada vez más atemorizantes, hasta que distinguí un caballo hermoso al final. Me acerque a él curiosa mientras Percy llenaba una bandeja con algo que parecía comida. «Ven aquí pequeña» dijo el caballo, alentándome acercarme. Me quede de piedra al oírlo claramente. Finalmente estaba volviéndome loca. «No tengas miedo, acércate». Confundida me acerque más. «Ayúdame, me mata la comezón en mi hocico y no puedo rascarme, ayúdeme linda señorita.» Estire la mano hacia él, tratando de ayudarlo, metí la mano en la jaula y antes de que pudiera tocarlo el caballo mostró sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados.

-¡Monse, no! – Percy me sujeto la mano antes de que el caballo soltara el mordisco y me arrancara la mano - ¡Quieto Norberto! Monse, no vuelvas a hacer eso, es un caballo come carne.

-Lo siento, el me dijo que tenía comezón, solo quería ayudarlo. Pero como…

-¿Pudiste oírlo? Los caballos fueron creados por Poseidón, así que estamos en cierta forma ligados con ellos, por lo que podemos oírlos, pero estos – dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Norberto – son muy inteligentes, cuídate de ellos.

-Está bien.

La tarea nos tomo más tiempo de lo esperado y terminamos algo tarde. Cansada y adolorida marchamos hacia las regaderas. El olor asqueroso de las bestias nos había penetrado y realmente olíamos mal. Caminábamos hacia las regaderas cuando nos encontramos con una chica hermosa, de cabellos negros como la mayoría de este lugar, de ojos cafés enmarcados por un delineador rosa y espesas pestañas negras.

-Vaya, pero si mamá si puede tener descendencia fea, no lo hubiera creído si no te veo pequeña. Primero Piper y luego tu. La genética no te favorece querida. – dijo, enviándome una mirada de asco.

-¿Perdón, y tú eres?

-Drew, hija de Afrodita.

-Déjala en paz Drew, no molestes, ve a probarte ropa o lo que sea.

-¿Qué no tienes ropa pequeña? Es lastimoso verte con lo mismo, me das lastima, como a todos en este lugar.- Si había algo que no soportaba era que me tuvieran lastima, la sangre me empezó a hervir y me encare a ella, alzando mi mano para golpearla pero Percy me detuvo.

-Cálmate, no vale la pena. Lárgate Drew o no la sostendré mucho tiempo, si no quieres arruinar tu rostro te sugiero que mantengas tu bocaza cerrada – La chica nos fulmino con la mirada y dio media vuelta –. Ignórala, no sabe lo que dice.

Entramos a las regaderas y tome una ducha larga como la del día anterior. El agua me relajaba y tranquilizaba un poco. Al salir para vestirme no encontraba mi vestido, en el lugar donde lo había dejado se encontraba un vestido verde menta, a la rodilla y unas lindas sandalias a juego con una nota.

**_Lamento lo que dijo mi hija, pero es cierto, no puedes andar por ahí con un solo vestido, ¿Qué diría la gente? _**

**_PD. Espero que utilices el cinturón, te pertenece a ti, así que aprovéchalo, ¿si sabes a lo que me refiero?_**

Con amor Afrodita

Doble la nota y agradecí el no tener que ponerme nuevamente el vestido mal oliente, pero lamentándome por tener que andar por todas lados con vestido nuevamente. Deja mi cabello suelto para que se secara y salí a encontrarme con Percy. Cuando lo encontré por fin, lo vi con un chico grande y de complexión gruesa. Me acerque a ellos y note que el chico solo poseía un enorme ojo castaño en la mitad de su frente.

-Monse, él es Tyson. Tyson ella es Monse, nuestra… – No pudo terminar la oración porque Tyson estaba abrazándome tan fuerte que casi me sacaba los ojos de las cuencas.

-¡Hermanita! Papá me dejo venir para que te conociera – comentaba alegre –. Te manda saludos. ¡No sabes las ganas que tenia de conocerte! ¡Ahora tengo dos hermanos!

-Me da gusto que me la aceptes Tyson. Al menos ya se no seremos una familia disfuncional. – Mis ojos se iluminaron al escuchar la palabra familia. Me consideraban parte de su familia y para mí era suficiente.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila. La hora de la comida llegó y compartimos mesa con Tyson, lo cual fue un cambio agradable. Me conto del castillo de Poseidón en el fondo del mar, de las armas que hacía en las fraguas de los ciclopes cuando no tenia asuntos de general.

Por la tarde fuimos a la playa; teníamos que entrenar mis "habilidades", esta vez fuimos todos. Percy y yo nos quedamos a la orilla de la playa mientras los demás se tumbaron en la arena, a unos cinco metros de distancia de nosotros. Había más campistas en la playa, algunos paseaban, otros jugaban y unos cuantos observaban el oleaje apacible.

-Bien, lo primero que debes hacer – decía Percy, con el agua que llegaba debajo de sus rodillas – es concéntrate en el agua que te rodea. Entra al agua. – Me quede de piedra al verlo ahí, tan tranquilo.

-No sé nadar. – susurre tan bajo que no me alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué?

-Que no sé nadar – conteste más alto. Me miro con una expresión divertida y cuando vio que no me reía adopto una pose mas sería.

-¡Oh! Está bien, no te preocupes, te enseñaré. Por ahora solo metete hasta donde puedas – decía avergonzado –, no te preocupes.

Gire el rostro y vi a las chicas que me miraban dándome ánimos. Tyson me sonreía con sus dientes retorcidos, pero transfiriéndome confianza. Leo y Nico se encontraban con una chica rubia de ojos azules. No la había visto nunca, pero era muy bella debía admitirlo, tendría unos catorce años, no más. Percy seguía dándome instrucciones pero no lo escuchaba. Estaba atenta viendo a los chicos hablar con la chica rubia. Reían y hacían bromas. La chica volteo a verme y me sonrío, alzando la mano, saludándome a la distancia. Estaba por levantar la mano para devolverle el saludo cuando sentí una ola de agua fría impactar con mi cuerpo, arrastrándome y hundiéndome en la poca profundidad en la que me encontraba. Me levante lo más rápido que pude, tratando de conseguir algo de oxigeno.

-¡Percy! – grite furiosa.

-Pon atención cuando te hablo. ¡No me dejes hablando como loco! – A lo lejos podía escuchar las risas de los demás, me sentía enojada y avergonzada.

-Te estaba escuchando – me defendí.

-¡Mentirosa! Te hable como tres veces y solo mirabas a los chicos.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Mira lo que has hecho, has mojado la única prenda que me quedaba! ¡Ahora tendré que andar mojada a todas partes! – Percy no podía ocultar la risa que se le escapaba, pero al recordar que realmente no tenia ropa se disculpo.

-Lo siento, sinceramente pensé que no te ibas a mojar, yo no me mojo a menos que quiera. – Fue cuando note que el oleaje le llegaba arriba de la rodilla y su ropa seguía inmaculada. Yo, por otro lado, debía parecer un gato mojado y chorreante.

-Pues no pienses, mira como estoy, mi ropa se ha arruinado.

-Suenas como Drew – dijo entre risas, haciéndome reír, ¿desde cuándo me importaba que se arruinara mi ropa? Eso era tonto. Sumergí mis manos y le lance agua a Percy, pero él la detuvo el aire con un movimiento de su mano y, la lanzo un mi dirección nuevamente.

-¡Eres un tramposo!

-No, no lo soy, tengo ventaja.

-¡No es justo!

-Concéntrate.

Por más que me concentraba en el oleaje no podía hacer nada, seguía mojada y la temperatura estaba descendiendo. Podía distinguir las corrientes de agua pero nada más. Trate de imaginar una barrera entre el agua y yo pero nada. A lo lejos podía oír a los chicos reír a carcajadas y la chica seguía con ellos, no me dejaban concentrar y eso me molestaba. Me enoje tanto que pude sentir las olas temblar a mi alrededor, me emocione tanto que no note que el tiempo estaba empeorando.

-Monse – me interrumpió Percy – será mejor que sigamos mañana. Al parecer va a haber una tormenta, nunca llegan hasta aquí, pero hay que regresar. – salimos de la playa y yo seguía empapada hasta la médula y chorreando, mientras Percy salía con una sonrisa radiante y tan seco como los demás.

Los demás seguían tumbados en la arena, platicando, la chica rubia seguía riendo con Nico y Leo. Levantaron la vista para verme y empezaron a reír.

-¿No se supone que los hijos de Poseidón no se mojan? – pregunto la chica desconcertada.

-Tengo frio – me quejé, molesta, ignorando su comentario.

-Anda, regresemos al campamento para que tomes una nueva ducha. – dijo Percy, mientras Tyson me rodeaba con su gran brazo.

-¡Mi hermanita esta mojada! – decía Tyson, abrazándome, ayudándome a mantener el calor.

-No te molestes Monse, yo tampoco lo conseguí a la primera – decía Percy, confundiendo la fuente de mi enojo. La tormenta se miraba cada vez más cerca, por lo que apresuramos el paso al campamento.

Percy y Annabeth iban abrazados, Piper y Thalía iban a mi paso con Tyson mientras los chicos nos seguían unos metros detrás con la chica rubia aun.

-¿Quién es ella? – Pregunte a las chicas. Ambas giraron la cabeza para saber de quien hablaba y una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus rostros.

-Es Bárbara, hija de Apolo. – dijo Thalía. Bueno, eso explicaba su perlo rubio y piel bronceada.

-Creemos que le gusta uno de los chicos – susurró Piper –, aunque no sabemos cuál de los dos. Yo digo que es Leo, pero Annabeth piensa que es Nico. Los Stoll llevan un libro de apuestas.

No sé porque eso me molestó. Tal vez se debía a que no se me hacia justo que jugaran con los sentimientos de alguno de los dos, o que los utilizaran como objetos de apuestas, yo sabía lo que era eso, ser solo una cifra andante, pero a ellos no parecía molestarles.

Llegué derecho a las regaderas del campamento, rezando por que aun hubiera agua caliente, para mi "gran suerte" ya no había. Entre a la regadera con el agua helada, entonces se me ocurrió una idea descabellada. Lo más seguro es que no funcionará, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo. Imagine que el agua que me envolvía era cálida, lo suficiente para subirme un poco la temperatura. Solo fue un poco, pero el agua estaba un poco mas tibia, solo lo suficiente para que dejara de titiritar de frío.

Salí a vestirme y encontré un nuevo vestido, pero esta vez de un azul rey, muy fuerte para mi gusto, esta vez venía acompañado de un collar dorado, unos zapatos de piso a juego, y el cinturón de bronce que había arrumbado el día de ayer en un cajón. Encima de todo esto estaba una nueva nota.

**_No puedes andar por ahí siempre vestida con lo mismo, no, no, no. ¡No! _****_Mi sangre no puede estar en harapos usados – lamento si antes fue así –. Así que de ahora en adelante no tendrás que preocuparte por que vestir ¡Qué emoción! No cualquiera recibe este regalo mío, así que ¡aprovéchalo!_**

**_PD. Te deje el cinturón porque le quedará divino, además de que se que lo necesitaras, créeme, nadie osara pasarte por alto una vez más. Úsalo. Además, no podrás abandonar el baño si no lo tienes puesto. Agradécemelo después._**

**_Con amor Afrodita_**

Me coloque el vestido la mas cuidadosamente posible, tratando de no arruinarlo. El vestido tenía trasparencias en la espalda y cuello, pero sin llegar a ser revelador. Me calce los zapatos y me coloque el collar. Tome el cinturón en una mano y me dispuse a salir a arrumbarlo nuevamente al cajón de donde no debió salir. La puerta no abría, estaba trabada, por más que la empujaba esta no cedía. La empuje nuevamente y una notita cayo del techo a mis pies. Levante la vista pero no había nada.

**_Te dije que tenías que usar el cinto Monse, si no, no sales. ¿Por qué eres tan necia? Otra cosa le hubieras heredado a Poseidón, espero esta sea la última nota que te tenga que enviar de este tipo, la próxima vez tu le pagarás a Hermes ¿está claro?_**

**_Con amor Afrodita_**

Grite de impotencia.

¿Cómo es posible que tu propia ascendencia te haga algo así? ¡No era justo! Ese cinto iba a terminar en reciclaje más pronto de lo que pensaba. Me coloque el cinto el mi cintura, abrochándolo con cuidado. La puerta se abrió sola de golpe.

-¡Gracias Afrodita! – exclamé con sarcasmo. Inspire hondo y salí al exterior. –ανοιχτό – dije para que el cinturón abriera, pero este no cedió. «No me jodas» fue lo único que pensé cuando escuche que me hablaban.

-¿Monse?

* * *

**Aquí el nuevo capitulo(: **

**Podemos ver algunos de los poderes de Monse, aunque aun**

**se estan "despertando", y una nueva campista.**

**No habia podido subir capitulo por la escuela, además de que**

**entre a una tortura voluntaria, conocida tambien como gimnasio,**

**asi que he tenido menos tiempo del usual y mucho dolor:(**

**Espero les guste.**

**Besos :***


	5. Capitulo 5

**CAPITULO 5 Peleas, discusiones y regalos.**

-¿Monse? – volvió a llamar Piper.

Me gire, esperando que se encontrara sola, no estaba de ánimos para soportar más discusiones.

-Ayúdame. Por favor, ayúdame. No me lo puedo quitar. No abre el broche.

-¿Ya diste la orden?

-Sí, pero no funciona.

-¿Segura de que lo dijiste bien?

-Casi segura. Dije lo que dijo Annabeth en la tarde. Mira ανοιχτό. – La esperanza de que lo hubiera dicho mal se esfumó cuando vi la cara de Piper.

-No creo que te lo puedas quitar. ¿Por qué te lo pusiste Monse? Si sabias lo que iba a pasar, ¿por qué lo hiciste? –Sus ojos cambiaban de color, como un arcoíris.

-Yo no quería, pero no podía salir de las regaderas, mira – le extendí las notas, y ella sonrió – no te burles, ¿qué voy a hacer?

-Pues, no te queda de otra más que usarlo, ¿me pregunto para qué querría que lo usaras? Solo espero que no se ponga feo el asunto.

-No pienso ir a cenar con esto puesto – sentencie –. No lo voy a hacer. – justo en ese momento mi estomago rugió en protesta.

-Monse, matarte de hambre no va a abrir el cinto. Bajemos a cenar y pensemos, más bien, pedimos ayuda a Annabeth, ella lo sabe todo, pero no se lo digas, se pone muy soberbia. – y una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

-No quiero que pase lo de ayer.

-¡Ya sé! Si lo tapamos con algo, tal vez no lo noten. Se supone que el cinto hace a la portadora irresistible, pero si nadie sabe que lo tienes puesto…

-No hará efecto – terminé – Piper ¡eres un genio! – se sonrojo un poco y me sonrió.

-Bueno, es en teoría, espero que funcione. Espera aquí, voy a conseguir un suéter, o un cambio de ropa.

Salió corriendo hacia su cabaña. Me quede esperándola, y rezando para que funcionara el plan. Al cabo de cinco minutos de mantenerme escondida para que nadie me viera, llego Piper con un suéter de botones.

-Es lo único que encontré, póntelo. – Lo pase por mis brazos y lo abroche completo. – Sí, ¡esta perfecto! No se nota el cinto debajo. Vamos a comer que muero de hambre. – Mi estomago rugió nuevamente dándole la razón.

Tomamos rumbo hacia los comedores y en cuanto puse un pie en él, todos los ojos voltearon a vernos. Primero pensé que había alguien detrás de nosotras, pero conforme íbamos caminando las miradas nos seguían. Todavía no llegaban todos, así que había grupitos de personas cerca de los comedores. Percy estaba con Annabeth y Tyson, Thalía platicaba amenamente en la mesa con otras chicas, todas con armas y con vestidos blancos. Nico y Leo platicaban nuevamente con la chica de la playa. Podía sentir las miradas persistentes en nosotras, como si estuvieran analizándome, pero no se acercaban, lo que me hacía sentir segura.

-¿Por qué nos miran? – susurre a Piper.

-No nos miran a nosotras, te miran a ti.

-No, no, no. El cinto está oculto, no hay nada que ver.

-Eso es en teoría, te lo advertí.

-Pues no se han acercado, para mí, es suficiente. – Termine de hablar cuando estalló la bomba. Mi suéter se empezó a desabotonar sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Los botones se empezaron a abrir y el suéter se deshilacho por completo. Dejando en evidencia el cinturón liso y pulido en todo su esplendor. Si antes no me quitaban la mirada de encima, ahora era blanco de todos los ojos masculinos del campamento. Los campistas me miraban con un matiz de deseo que rayaba en la locura. Piper ahogo una exclamación y trato de colocarse delante de mí para apartarme de las miradas de los curiosos, pero fue imposible, todos lo habían visto ya.

Los chicos se empezaron a acercar a mí, desplazando a Piper lejos, rodeándome por completo. Algunos jugaban con mi cabello, algunos otros rosaban mi rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, otros besaban mi mano y acariciaban su rostro con ella, pero había uno en particular que besaba mi mejilla con persistencia. Yo trataba de quitármelos de encima, pero simplemente eran demasiados. Podía ver que entre ellos se empujaban para apartarlos de mí, otros empezaban peleas individuales que se empezaron a hacerse más numerosas, un chico que estaba peleando me golpeó accidentalmente en el brazo y varios chicos se lanzaron en su contra.

-¡Chicos, paren! ¡Lo van a matar! – grité horrorizada. Me acerque a él, el pobre tenia golpes por todo su rostro y sangraba de la boca.

Los chicos estaban en un trance salvaje. No podía ver a Percy, pero me daba miedo de que estuvieran golpeándolo. Así que lo busque lo más rápido posible entre el mar de jóvenes. Annabeth y Piper se encontraban tratando de separar a varios chicos, podía escuchar la voz de Piper ordenándoles que pararan, pero el sonido se encontraba ahogado por quejidos de dolor y gritos de «¡Ella es mía!».

Percy se encontraba separando a Nico y Leo a la distancia, Tyson tomaba a algunos campistas por sus espaldas y los separaba para que dejaran de hacerse daño. Nico tenía sombras arremolinándose a sus pies mientras Leo lanzaba pequeñas llamaradas a sus pies. Percy los separaba, pero lo superaban en número. Varios campistas empezaron a jalarme, tratando de llevarme consigo. Un chico me cargo en hombros y empezó a tratar de salir corriendo del mar de mestizos.

-¡Percy! – grité aterrorizada. Percy levantó la mirada y no fue el único. Nico y Leo empezaron a correr en nuestra dirección.

-¡No te la llevaras! – gritó Leo furioso.

-¡Ella se queda! – concordó Nico.

El chico empezó a correr más rápido, yo pataleaba y golpeaba su espalda pero era inútil, el chico era más grande que yo, y apenas le provocaba daño alguno. Gritaba pero el chico me trataba de tranquilizar.

-Tranquila, que no nos alcancen.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No! Ahora que te he encontrado no te pienso dejar ir. ¡Eres mía, lo sé! Nacimos para estar juntos.

-¡Bájame!

-¡No! ¿No lo entiendes? Ellos nos quieren separar, nacimos para estar juntos.

-¡Connor bájala! – Gritaba Percy a nuestras espalda - ¡Connor!

-¡No! Percy, es mía, yo la voy a cuidar.

Nico y Leo venían corriendo al lado de Percy con una expresión furibunda en sus rostros, Leo empezó a crear llamas en las palmas de sus manos y Nico tenía una mirada siniestra.

-¡Bájame!

-¡¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! – Gritó el hombre barrigón. Nadie desvió su atención hacia él. – ¡HE DICHO: ¿QUE QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?! – nada, todos seguían en las discusiones, peleas y las chicas tratando de calmar a todos. – ¡BASTA! – volvió a gritar e hizo un gesto con la mano, dejando a todos paralizados.

Yo quede en el hombro del chico llamado Connor. El señor D. recorrió la mirada por todo el campamento, tratando de comprender que es lo que había pasado, pero no le encontraba sentido a la escena que estaba presenciando.

-QUE ALGUIEN ME EXPLIQUE QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUÍ, TU ANNABELL, VEN AQUÍ.

-Es Annabeth.

-NO ME IMPORTA. ¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? NO ME DEJAN DISFRUTAR DE MI PARTIDA DE CARTAS.

-Lo que pasa es que si no me equivoco, que no lo hago, Monse se ha puesto nuevamente l cinturón de Afrodita, por eso los hombres están en disputa por ella.

-¿El cinturón de Afrodita? ¿Qué rayos? ¡Mónica ven aquí!

Poco a poco volví a sentir la movilidad en mi cuerpo. Baje de la espalda de Connor y pase a un lado de Percy y los chicos que seguían igual de inmóviles.

-Explícate Mónica.

-Monse.

-Como sea. Explícate.- Suspire y empecé a hablar.

-Estaba en las regaderas después de haber ido a la playa, salí de bañarme y encontré una nota de Afrodita a un lado de ropa – saque la nota y se la entregue – después trata de quitarme el cinto pero no abría, así que Piper me dio un suéter para taparlo, pero no sirvió de nada, de deshilacho y empezaron las discusiones.

-¡Afrodita! ¿Cómo se le ocurre darte esa cosa? ¡Le encanta provocarme problemas! Bien. Siéntate en tu mesa y quédate ahí. Para todos los demás: SIENTENSE Y AL QUE SE MUEVA… ¡NO SABRÁ NI QUIEN ES UNA VEZ QUE ACABE CON ÉL!

Poco a poco los campistas empezaban a tomar el control de sus cuerpos, pero aun se notaba la disputa que se libraba en su interior por volver a mi lado y la presión que ejercía el Señor D. en ellos.

-¡¿Por qué carajos lo te lo pusiste Monse?! Te hubieras quedado en el baño – sentencio Percy, quedándonos en silencio – Lo siento.

-No, tienes razón, fue estúpido lo que hice.

-No, no lo fue, fue estúpido lo que yo dije. Supongo que no tenías muchas alternativas.

Nuestra mesa era el centro de las miradas, y dudaba mucho que el que Tyson comiera como un ejército en engordina después de hambruna o que la comida excesivamente azul de nuestra mesa fuera la causa. Las chicas me miraban furiosas y los chicos con anhelo. Lo peor fue cuando alce la vista y note los estragas que había causado. La mayoría de los chicos tendrían que visitar la enfermería después de la cena. Muchos tenían moretones en sus rostros, algunos otros sangraban del labio, la ceja o la nariz, y muchos otros tenían heridas de cuchillos en los brazos. Miraba el suelo y solo se veían las ropas hechos jirones, zapatos tirados y armas esperando ser recogidas.

Me sentía culpable, yo había causado todo eso. Me apenaba el sabes que algunos estaban gravemente heridos, que había provocado ese caos en un lugar que debería ser pacifico. La cena transcurrió en un ambiente tenso, todas las miradas en mi.

-No te sientas mal – susurró Percy –, para mañana todos nos reiremos de esto – lo observe enarcando una ceja – Bueno, tal vez no mañana, pero con el tiempo lo harán, créeme.

-Es hora de der ofrenda a los Dioses – anuncio Quirón.

Nos fuimos levantando poco a poco y fui consciente de que los campistas empezaban a amontonarse a mí alrededor. Percy instintivamente se coloco a mi lado y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Apártense. – dijo con voz firme y autoritaria, pero fue en vano. Los demás se acercaban cada vez más.

-Atrás. – dije con la voz más firme que pude. Para la sorpresa de todos, los chicos retrocedieron. Menos dos.

-Sí, déjenla en paz. Vamos Monse, te acompaño.

-Sí, te acompaño Monse.

Nico y Leo desplazaron a Percy de mi lada y tiraron de mí hacia la fogata. Nico tenía un golpe en la mejilla derecha, y sus manos parecían haber sido aplastadas por algo y algunos mechones de cabello chamuscados; Leo, por su parte, sangraba un poco de la nariz y tenía el labio partido, además de algunos cortes en su ropa y brazos. Ambos me abrazaron, haciéndome sentir sofocada.

-Suéltenme – me queje.

-No – coincidieron ambos. – ¿Qué tal si te hacen algo? – agregó Leo, dirigiéndole a Connor una mirada letal. Connor, por su parte, se dedicaba a fulminarlos con la mirada, debatiéndose entre acercarse o seguir las órdenes del Señor D.

- Además – dijo Nico, atrayendo mi atención – no te puedes andar paseado sola, eres muy…

-Hermosa para eso. – concluyo Leo.

-Iba a decir gloriosa, pero supongo que también funciona la descripción de hermosa.

-No pensarían lo mismo sin el cinto. – susurre, sonrojada.

-Claro que lo pensamos. – contesto Nico con voz embelesada. – Eres hermosa con él y sin él, Monse.

-Claro que eres hermosa. –secundo Leo, con tono ensoñador. Escuche que Percy se aclaraba la garganta detrás de nosotros, dando a entender que había escuchado nuestra plática.

-Yo me encargo de ella desde aquí. – dijo Percy con voz dura y áspera.

-No. – contestaron ambos chicos.

-Sí – dije yo. – voy con Percy.

-Monse…

-Voy con él. – me separé de ellos y camine al lado de Percy.

-No los soporto cuando se ponen en ese plan. – me quejé.

-A mí tampoco me agradan – contesto Percy – apenas eres una niña de tres-doce años – se corrigió rápidamente –. Quiero decir, hay una notable diferencia de edad entre tú y Leo; y Nico es nuestro primo, ellos lo saben, y aun así andan detrás de ti como perritos falderos. No es algo muy agradable de ver. – Solté una risita al imaginármelos con collares, correa, y comiendo de un plato con su nombre y esperando que les lanzara la pelota.

-Sí, supongo que sí. – coincidí con él. Nos sentamos nuevamente y empezamos a comer.

-Monse, ¿qué quieres que te dé en…? – Tyson dejó de hablar ante la mirada de advertencia de Percy. Voltee a verlo y Percy solo me sonrío.

-Grandulón, ¿en qué quedamos? – dijo risueño, pero con una advertencia en la voz.

-Lo siento. – se disculpo Tyson.

-Hey, sigo aquí. – Me quejé. Ambos empezaron a reír.

-Lo notamos. ¡¿Tyson, por qué no le cuentas de la vez que me ayudaste contra esos gigantes en Meriwether?! – dijo, cambiando el tema por completo.

Tyson se embarco en una historia con lujo de detalles, desde cómo había tomado las pelotas de bronce en llamas, hasta su paseo en un taxi mágico, unos toros de metal que los atacaron y como Poseidón lo había reconocido como su hijo. Sí, al parecer Poseidón no era el mejor marido de todos, pero según Percy, Tyson e incluso Quirón, era un buen padre.

A la hora de regresar a las cabañas, los campistas se levantaron y caminaron a mi ritmo detrás de nosotros. Nico y Leo no tardaron en hacerse notar entre la multitud.

-¡Peque, espera! – gritaba Leo, saltando entre la multitud.

-Monse, espérame. – secundaba Nico. Empezamos a escuchar gritos de inconformidad. Giramos el rostro para ver que varios campistas empezaban a acelerar el paso para alcanzarnos.

-¡Oh, no! – gimoteó Tyson – No otra vez. – Se lamentaba.

Percy y Tyson jalaron de mis brazos y empezaron a correr a toda prisa a la cabaña. Entramos como alma que lleva el diablo y Percy cerró la puerta detrás de él de un portazo que hizo vibrar la habitación. Agitados y jadeantes, tratamos de recuperar el aliento.

-Será mejor que nos acostemos.

-¿Y qué hago con esta cosa? No pienso estar todo el día de mañana con esto puesto otra vez. – En cuanto termine de hablar, el cinturón cayó a mis pies. - ¡Gracias! – escupí con sarcasmo – ¡Pero hace una hora no hubiera estado mal Afrodita!

-Bueno, un problema menos del que encargarnos – dijo Percy -. ¡Rayos! No me despedí de Annabeth.

-Creo que entenderá el por qué.

-Grandulón, ayúdame por si hay moros en la costa. – y ambos salieron de la cabaña sin escucharme. Puse los ojos en blanco. Hombres.

Me dirigí a mí cama y note que sobre ella había una linda pijama de seda color azul. Un pequeño short y una blusita de tirantes la componían y encima una nota a mano, justo como las anteriores.

**_¿No te dije que nadie osaría pasarte por alto otra vez? De nada, no tienes que agradecerme (aunque una ofrenda no estaría mal), créeme, mereces todo esto y más._**

**_PD. Ni se te ocurra reciclar el cinturón, si lo haces, conocerás mi lado menos agradable, y créeme, si eso llega a pasar, bueno, la guerra de Troya parecerá un desliz comparado con lo que provocaré, no cualquiera recibe tantos obsequios míos, considéralos un adelanto. _**

**_Afrodita_**

Puse los ojos en blanco y me cambie en el baño. Guarde el vestido y el bendito cinturón en mí cajón y me metí entre las cobijas. Fuera de la cabaña aun podía escuchar ruidos, gente pasando y voces. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando abrieron la puerta.

-Déjenme chicos. – Me quejé, con voz somnolienta.

-Lo sentimos. – Contestó una voz, pero no era la que yo esperaba. Nico y Leo estaban en la penumbra de mi cabaña.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Veníamos a disculparnos – susurró Leo.

-Sí, sabes que no era nuestra intención, ¿verdad? – completo Nico.

-Sí, lo sé. – conteste a medio bostezo.

-¿Entonces estamos bien? – volvió a preguntar Nico.

-mmmm…. – conteste más dormida que despierta.

-¡Esa es mi chica! – dijo Leo, lleno de júbilo. - ¿No te lo dije Nico?

-Mejor nos vamos y te dejamos dormir, nos meteremos en problemas si alguien nos ve, vámonos Leo.

-mmmm… - volví a contestar.

-¡¿Qué CARAJOS HACEN USTEDES AQUÍ?! ¡LES DIJE QUE SE LARGARAN A DORMIR! – gritaba Percy, sacándome de mi sueño. - ¡Y TÚ MONSE, EN VEZ DE CORRERLOS LOS ALIENTAS A QUE SIGAN! ¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ AHORA! – gritó Percy, tomándolos de sus playeras y sacándolos de la cabaña.

-Ya vamos Percy – vociferaba Leo –, solo veníamos a disculparnos.

-Sí, no es como si hiciéramos algo malo.

-Percy, está bien, creo que ellos pueden salir solos.

-Le dije al grandulón que se quedará aquí contigo.

-Pues se fue. Ahora déjenme dormir.

Volví a acostarme y caí en un sueño profundo y sin sueños después de las malas noches que había pasado.

Desperté realmente descansada. Nada me había impedido tener un sueño reparador, ni los ronquidos de Tyson, ni los movimientos bruscos que hacia Percy al levantarse de la cama. La mañana era realmente agradable, aunque según Percy, aun había vestigios de tormenta en los alrededores, pero no teníamos de que preocuparnos.

Cuando fuimos a desayunar, fui el blanco de todas las miradas nuevamente, pero esta vez eran de disculpa, vergüenza y algunas otras de irritación, lo único que me alegró, fue ver a la tal Bárbara con el ceño fruncido cada vez que me miraba.

-Bueno, hoy tampoco pasas desapercibida – susurró Leo en mi oído, provocándome escalofríos.

-Lo sé, es una lástima. – Me lamente – pero podría ser peor.

-¿A si, cómo? – cuestiono Nico, con una enarcando una ceja.

-Pues para empezar, podría ser como anoche. – deje sonriendo.

-Monse… - dijo una voz a mis espaldas, gire y me encontré con Connor Stoll, con la cara de color escarlata y mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo. - … ¿Podemos hablar en privado?

-No. – contestaron Nico y Leo rápidamente. Connor se puso más rojo aun.

-Sí – dije firmemente - ¿me acompañas? – señale la mesa de Poseidón, que se encontraba vacía.

-Seguro. – Empezamos a caminar en un silencio incomodo, podía sentir las miradas puestas en nosotros, especialmente las de ciertos chicos que no me dejaban sola.

-Tú dirás – dije finalmente.

-Oye, sabes que no era yo mismo anoche, ¿verdad? Realmente lamento todo eso del secuestro y eso. – balbuceaba el pobre chico.

-No te preocupes, entiendo perfectamente. Nadie era si mismo anoche. Todo está bien.

-Aun así, me gustaría recompensarte con algo, ya sabes, para saldar la deuda.

-No es necesario, todo está bien entre nosotros.

-No importa, yo quiero hacerlo. Déjame llevarte a dar un paseo por el bosque ¿qué dices?

-Oh… No sé si este bien.

-¡Oh, vamos! No vamos a hacer nada malo, solo te enseñare los alrededores, y si te portas bien, te enseñare las vías de contrabando de sodas ¿qué dices? – dijo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa traviesa.

-Está bien, pero solo un rato, debo practicar con Percy.

-Con eso me basta. Nos vemos hoy a las cinco, te paso a recoger en tu cabaña.

-Está bien, nos vemos. – Dio media vuelta y se alejo su mesa.

Tyson llego después de mi y tomo asiento, Percy fuel el ultimo en sentarse. Nico y Leo no dejaban de verme con el ceño fruncido, cuchicheando entre ellos.

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos a la arena, hoy iba a practicar con el arco, pero Percy me molestaba diciendo que no me hiciera muchas ilusiones, que los hijos de Poseidón no estábamos hechos para el arco y las flechas.

-¿Qué tú seas malo en eso Percy, no significa que ella también? – le espetó Thalía.

-No es que sea malo – se defendió –, es solo que mis blancos siempre se mueven en el último segundo.

-¿Ocho metros?

-Sí, siempre es lo mismo.

-¡Oh, déjalo! Eres tan malo que todos se alejan de ti cada vez que te miran con un arco. Te tienen pavor.

-¡Lo que paso con Erick fue un accidente, no era mi intención darle en el trasero!

-El error fue pensar que podías darle el blanco que tenia a veinte metros a la derecha. – Empecé a reír y Percy adquirió un color rosado en sus mejillas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Leo.

-El que Percy haya usado del carcaj el trasero de Erick – contesto Thalía.

-Oh, aún recuerdo ese día. Erick no se pudo sentar por días. – reía Nico.

-Oye, peque, ¿qué quería Stoll? – pregunto Leo con una falsa nota de inocencia en la voz.

-Nada, solo quería disculparse por lo de anoche.

-Y ¿por eso quería hablar en privado? – insistió.

-Sí.

-¿Segura? ¿No dijo nada más? – Los tres, Nico, Percy y Leo sometieron mi rostro a un minucioso escrutinio, haciendo que mi rostro se acalorara.

-No.

-¡Mientes! – Gritó Leo – Escuche a Connor decir que hoy tenía planes.

-Solo se ofreció a acompañarme a dar un paseo por el bosque mañana. – confesé.

-¡QUE! – Gritó Percy – NO VAS A IR, SUFICIENTE TENGO CON QUE ESTE PAR NO SE TE DESPEGUE, NO QUIERO A ESE OTRO PAR PEGADO A TI.

-Cálmate Percy – decía Thalía entre risas –. No sabía que eras de esos hermanos celosos y sobreprotectores.

-¡Es que fíjate quien la invitó! ¡Es Stoll, Connor Stoll! Dile que no puedes, que vas a entrenar conmigo, que lo sientes mucho, pero que no vas.

-No le voy a decir que no. – dije, para asombro de los tres chicos que me miraban ceñudos.

-Ah, claro que le dirás que no.

-No, pienso ir con él.

-Si quieres ver el bosque yo te llevo, pero no vas con él.

-Sí, te llevamos nosotros, con él no sales. – secundo Leo.

-Podemos llevarte ahorita. – añadió Nico.

-¡Ustedes dos cállense! – grito Percy. – ¡No vas a ir a una cita con Connor Stoll!

-¡No es una cita! Solo vamos a ir a dar un paseo.

-Connor no se disculpa porque si, tiene un interés en todo esto. No vas.

-Si voy. – ¿Quién se creía para darme ordenes?

-He dicho que no vas.

-Lo que no estás comprendiendo, Percy, es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Bien, no digas que no te lo advertí. – dijo apretando la mandíbula.

El resto de la tarde fue tenso. Percy se la pasaba refunfuñando por todo. Nico y Leo se rehusaban a hablarme a menos que cancelara mi paseo con Connor y mi desempeño con el arco fue deplorable, no tenía nada que envidiarle a las habilidades de Percy. Una flecha la desvié tanto y con tanta fuerza que le dio de lleno a un árbol y una mujer de color verde con cabellos castaños me empezó a lanzar piedras. Después de que le explicara que había sido un accidente y que no le apuntaba a ella me dejo en paz, pero los moretones no se iban a durar.

La tarde pasó y sin darme cuenta ya era hora de bañarme. En una hora me vería con Connor y Percy no dejaba de murmurar que no debería ir cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad.

Cuando salí de la regadera para cambiarme pude ver que por fin tenía un par de pantalones de mezclilla esperándome. Una blusa verde y uno par de tenis. ¡Al fin, algo normal!

Connor paso fue a la cabaña a las cinco como prometió e iba con la ropa más normal posible, remarcando mi posición de no cita ante los chicos que habían ido a la cabaña a "pasar el rato" con Percy y Tyson. Tyson sonreía y agito la mano en forma de despedida mientras los demás me miraban huraños.

-¿Y qué hiciste hoy? – preguntó.

-Probar que apesto en el arco.- conteste con la mayor naturalidad posible, haciéndolo reír.

-Sí, también soy malo en eso. Creo que el arco es un arma inútil, quiero decir, si quieres lastimar algo que te queda lejos usa una lanza, o mejor aún, una catapulta.

-No creo que sea fácil conseguir una catapulta.

-Lo es si tienes el dinero suficiente y los contactos.

-Si claro – conteste con escepticismo – porque las catapultas se encuentran en cada vuelta de esquina.

-Mi hermano y yo podemos conseguir lo que necesites, todo por un módico precio, claro está.

-mmm… tentador. Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Mira, ahí. – Señalo hacia la izquierda – Nunca vayas en esa dirección; la última vez que Travis y yo nos adentramos allí nos encontramos con una especie de perro que tenía como cabeza un lagarto, algo horrible. – se estremeció.

-Considérame advertida. – le conteste con un guiño. Empezamos a caminar derecho cuando tuve la sensación de ser observada. Voltee a ver disimuladamente, pero no había nada. Al parecer Connor lo noto porque también volteo.

-¡Oh! Por allí, la cabaña de Hefesto esconde algunas de sus armas o inventos prohibidos. Leo es el que pasa más tiempo en ese lugar que cualquier otro campista.

-Pero si los escondes, ¿cómo sabes que hay ahí?

-Hijo de Hermes, Dios de de los caminos, los ladrones y los viajeros, entre otras cosas, mi naturaleza me permite estar informado. – giño un ojo.

-¿Qué es eso? – pregunté. El sonido de ramas siendo pisadas se escuchaban cerca. Connor saco un cuchillo con una velocidad desconocida, me coloco detrás de él y observo los alrededores.

-Debe ser algún monstruo que vive en el bosque. Qué raro, no nos hemos adentrado lo suficiente.

-¿Por qué tienen monstruos como vecinos? – El se encogió de hombros.

-No sé, aunque a veces resultan útiles para entrenar. Supongo que saben dónde ubicarlos, así que ¿qué mejor lugar que un campamento de mestizos deliciosos?

Seguimos caminando, a veces nos deteníamos para que me enseñara algunos de los escondites que tenían él y su hermano para guardar algunas cosas que tenían de contrabando. Las pisadas sobre ramas se escuchaban de vez en cuando, pero siempre que girábamos no había nada. La sensación de ser observados persistía.

-Podemos conseguirte lo que quieras, todo por un bajo precio. Además, somos discretos. Nadie sabrá que has pedido algo si no quieres que se sepa. Aunque claro está, que tú me podrías pagar de otra forma – dijo acercándose a mi – Tenemos una va…

-Ajá. – se escucho un bufido que lo interrumpió a media frase. – Lo sabía.

-¿Percy? – pregunte. Y sí, ahí estaba, a tres metros de distancia, saliendo de detrás de un árbol y con una gorra con un símbolo (creo que de algún equipo) en las manos.

-¡Tenía razón! Sabía que no debías salir con él. Escúchame bien Stoll, Monse No podrá tener más citas contigo, así que es mejor que…

-¡De que carajos hablas Percy!

-Lo que has escuchado Connor, Monse es muy chica aun y no…

-Percy, esto no era una cita – a este punto de la conversación yo no podía estar más avergonzada y sonrojada –, solo era una junta de negocios, iba a proponerle un trabajo – suspiró –. Resulta que tenemos una vacante en para las entregas que nos hacen y ocupamos a alguien pequeño, más o menos de su complexión.

La cara de Percy era un poema, estaba rojo de vergüenza y tenía una disculpa gravada en su rostro. En ese momento se escucho como si algo estuviera rompiéndose, y enseguida, una rama del árbol más cercano cedió, dejando en evidencia a dos chicos de cabellos negros y alborotados, ojos cafés y una expresión de pánico. Si antes pensaba que no podía estar más avergonzada, estaba muy equivocada.

-Wow – decía Leo, en un intento desesperado de sonar ajeno a la escena –, si que has mejorado con los viajes sombra Nico.

-Este… - Nico recibió un codazo en las costillas por parte de Leo, y se recupero rápidamente, ante nuestras miradas desconcertadas – sí, sí, te dije que había estado practicando. – Les dirigí una mirada envenenada y se callaron.

-Así que todo esto no era… no era… una cita – se atragantaba Percy con sus palabras.

-No. - contestó Connor – ¿Qué clase de pedófilo piensas que soy? Es una niña aún, - Nico y Leo se sonrojaron aun mas y, se apresuraron a ponerse de pie y limpiarse – no es por nada, pero, no me considero un asalta cunas.

-Oh, yo… yo pensé que. – Connor soltó una risilla nerviosa e hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Está bien, supongo que yo hubiera pensado lo mismo después de lo que paso anoche – contestó, y ahora fue su turno de sonrojarse.

-Bien, aclarado eso, ¿qué dices, quieres él puesto? – dijo, viéndome directamente. – Ganaras bien, y los riesgos son prácticamente mínimos, pero no nos hacemos responsables por accidentes.

-Gracias por la oferta pero no. – contesto Percy por mí.

-Sí, ella no necesita dinero en estos momentos – agregó Nico, hablando por primera vez.

-Si necesita algo, - decía Leo – nosotros nos encargaremos, pero gracias por tu generosa oferta – termino con tono irónico. Connor me miraba a mí, luego a los chicos, hasta que finalmente hablo.

-Piénsalo, mi oferta siguen en pie. Hablamos luego… cuando no estés con tu escuadrón de guardaespaldas – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Nos vemos. – dio media vuelta, dejándonos en el bosque. Me gire lentamente para ver a los demás.

-Y bien… - exigí. Percy buscaba cualquier excusa para no verme. Nico y Leo empezaron a retroceder lentamente hacia el campamento. Cobardes. –No tan rápido, ¿ustedes que estaban haciendo aquí?

-¿Nosotros? –dijo Leo – ya dije que estábamos viendo cuanto había mejorado Nico en sus viajes sombra, antes no era muy bueno, una vez terminamos atrapados en un muro y Jason y Percy tuvieron que derribarlo.

-Sí, me acuerdo de esa vez – se apresuro a decir Percy, tratando de cambiar el tema – estaban en medio de una crisis porque no los podíamos sacar sin lastimarlos.

-Ya veo, y casualmente terminaron encima de donde estábamos Connor y yo ¿no es así?

-Exacto, gracias por comprendernos peque. Sabía que comprenderías.

-Cállate Leo. Me estaban siguiendo, los tres me estaban siguiendo, a pesar de que les dije que no se metieran en mis asuntos.

-Eres nuestra amiga Monse – decía Nico – nos preocupamos por ti.

-Sí, claro, porque Connor estaba a punto de asesinarme y usar mi cadáver como alimento para monstruos, pero llegaron a salvarme. – escupí sarcásticamente - ¡Gracias! Ahora puedo decir que sobreviví. – Los tres tenían la vista baja y lucían bastante avergonzados. – No soy una niña ¿saben? – Iban a empezar a protestar pero no les di oportunidad – que aun sea chica no significa que no me pueda cuidar sola, he cuidado de mi misma desde que tengo memoria, creo que puedo manejar a un adolecente sin su ayuda. Así que en el futuro, no quiero volver a encontrarlos vigilándome. ¿Quedo claro?

-¿Así que piensas seguir saliendo con él… o es con alguien más con quien piensas salir? – cuestiono Leo.

-¿Quedo claro? – repetí. Los tres asintieron – Bien.

Los cuatro regresamos al campamento y nadie dijo una sola palabra. Yo estaba furiosa y avergonzada como para decir algo y supongo que ellos estaban temerosos de que fuera a explotar. Cuando llegamos, apenas iban a servir la cena, caminamos hasta los comedores en silencio, me senté en la mesa de mi padre junto a Tyson y ni siquiera voltee a ver a los chicos. Percy fue con Annabeth y le entrego la gorra y entablo conversación con ella, que empezó a reír.

Tyson estaba muy entretenido contándome que paso el día en las fraguas del campamento construyendo armas con los chicos de la mesa de Hefesto, que les había enseñado una muy antigua técnica para hacer los escudos más resistentes y que mañana habían hecho planes para que les enseñara a hacer un tipo de espada.

Mi humor no mejoraba, me encontraba enojada con Percy, ¿Quién se creía para estarme vigilando y siguiéndome? Para acabar, el clima no había mejorado desde ayer, las nubes pronosticaban una tormenta que estaba acechando la ciudad, pero Piper decía que no había de que preocuparse, que las tormentas nunca llegaban hasta el campamento.

La cena se desarrolló en un ambiente incomodo. El único que hablaba era Tyson. Cuando terminamos de cenar, nos dirigimos a la fogata como todas las noches. Pasé de largo a Leo y Nico que me hacían señas para que me acercara y me senté a un lado de Piper y Thalía. Estábamos riendo y platicando de todo. Realmente estaba pasando un tiempo agradable.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer con el cinturón de mi madre?

-Dejarlo guardado, en el fondo de mi cajón.

-Pero eso no funciono la última vez. – observo Thalía. – Tal vez deberías reciclarlo.

-No puedo, dijo que no quería verla enojada.

-Pues ¿qué es lo peor que te puede hacer? Digo, no creo que pase de unas semanas de acné.

-O tal vez – interrumpió una voz desconocida – no lo tiras porque te gusta llamar la atención, es lo único que has hecho desde que llegaste. – dijo Bárbara.

-No lo hace a propósito. – me defendió Piper.

-Solo es una teoría.

-Pues tus teorías están de más.- Le espeto Thalía. Bárbara dio media vuelta y se fue a sentar con los chicos sin voltear a vernos nuevamente.

-Discúlpala, siempre es muy linda. Ha de estar molesta porque anoche su hermano-hermano, de padre y madre quiero decir, terminó en enfermería por varios golpes ocasionados por las peleas. – decía Thalía.

-Pero tiene razón, desde que llegue la gente no deja de verme, es tan frustrante.

-Bueno, no todos los días llega un hijo de los tres grandes, y menos siendo reclamada doble. La gente se acostumbrará. Es como cuando yo regrese. Primero la gente se me quedaba viendo como si fuera un fenómeno de circo.

-Porque eres un fenómeno de circo, cara de pino. – le dijo Percy.

-Cállate Percy, ¿quieres que te recuerde lo que pasó la última vez que me dijiste cara de pino? Según recuerdo, no saliste bien parado esa vez.

-¿Yo? ¿Te recuerdo quien termino empapada hasta la medula, primita?

-Ah, sí claro, ¿quieres que yo te recuerde quien termino electrocutado?

-¡No termine electrocutado, pinocha!

-¡¿Pinocha?! ¡Te enseñare que puede hacer esta pinocha sesos de alga! – Thalía se puso de pie, al igual que Percy, se miraban fijamente. Annabeth se puso en medio de los dos poniendo los ojos en blanco y trato de calmarlos.

-¡Ya basta! Otra vez con eso. Si los dos son geniales, ya podemos dejar eso en paz. – decía con voz cancina.

Ambos se sentaron y estuvimos unos minutos más juntos. Tyson estaba con la cabaña de Hefesto que no lo querían dejar ir. Finalmente me sentía lo suficientemente cansada como para irme a dormir. Me levante y Percy me dijo que me alcanzaba después. Me despedí y me dirigí a la cabaña sola. Pase a un lado de Nico y Leo que estaban con Bárbara y me fui de largo.

A medio camino sentí que entrelazaban mis brazos, haciendo que disminuyera mí paso. Nico y Leo se encontraban a mis costados, con una sonrisa de disculpa, aunque pensándolo bien, últimamente, era la sonrisa más común que me dirigían últimamente.

-¿Qué, también me vienen a checar por si me mato por accidente en lo que llego a la cama?

-No seas así peque, ya dijimos que lo sentíamos.

-Mira, no era nuestra intención hacerte enojar Monse – decía Nico suplicante –, es solo que conocemos mejor a Connor, sabíamos que no se traía nada bueno entre manos, y teníamos razón.

-No me hizo nada. – Les recordé – Solo fuimos a dar un paseo y estuvo a punto de ofrecerme un trabajo hasta que ustedes lo interrumpieron. No fue una cita, no me asesino, por Dios, solo me enseño los alrededores y me dijo a donde no acercarme. Creo que es lo que hago con ustedes desde que llegue.

-Ok, tienes razón – concordó Nico –, tal vez exageramos un poco.

-¿Tal vez?

-Está bien, exageramos. – Aceptó Leo – ¿Nos perdonarías si prometemos no volver a hacerlo?

-¿Lo prometen?

-Sí – contestaron ambos.

-Está bien – dije sonriendo – quedan perdonados.

-Esa es mi chica. – dijo Leo. – Solo por eso mañana te llevaremos a molestar a las hijas de Deméter.

-¡Esta bien! – conteste.

-Yo no puedo – dijo Nico – mañana me voy temprano.

-¿A dónde? – pregunte, y mi voz sonó mas desilusionada de lo que pretendía.

-Asuntos del inframundo. Papá necesita ayuda y me llamó hace rato. – leo se estremeció.

-No te envidio viejo. Oye, ¿vas a regresar a tiempo para "ese" día?

-¿Qué día? – pregunté, pero me ignoraron.

-Sí, tal vez llegue un poco tarde, pero hare lo posible para estar aquí. No me perdería por nada.

-¿Qué día? – volví a preguntar, pero fingieron que no me habían escuchado.

-Más te vale Di Angelo.

-Sí, sí, no llores por mí Valdez.

-¿Qué día? – exigí.

-Ya te enteraras, peque. – fue lo único que se limito a decir Leo.

-Bien, si no me quieren decir lo enriendo – dije enfurruñada.

-Qué bueno que entiendas. – contesto Nico. Les saque la lengua y entre a la cabaña. Hicieron ademan de seguirme pero los pare en seco.

-Percy no tarde en venir. No quiero que se repita lo de anoche. A demás de que me prohibió que entraran cuando él no está. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – susurraron y cerré la puerta. Me puse mi pijama y me fui a dormir.

Como la noche anterior, en cuanto toque la almohada me quede dormida. No me di cuenta de cuando llegaron los demás. Lo único diferente de anoche, fue que esta vez sí soñé.

Me encontraba en el bosque, en el camino que había recorrido con Connor. No había mucha luz, estaba anocheciendo. Había una tormenta, los truenos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Empezó a llover. La lluvia azotaba con tanta fuerza que me lastimaba. El suelo se empezó a convertir en lodo y entre mas caminada más me hundía en él. Cada vez había menos luz y no podía encontrar el camino de regreso. Empezaron a caer rayos. Iluminando por momentos el paisaje. Un rayo cayó cerca de conde estaba. Los arboles se incendiaron y empecé a correr en dirección opuesta. El problema fue que la lluvia había ocasionado estragos en el suelo, formando una especie de pantano. Me empecé a hundir rápidamente en él. La sensación era sofocante, no podía moverme, el incendio cada vez se encontraba más cerca, la lluvia no disminuía y los rayos eran más frecuentes. El pánico se empezó a apoderar de mí. _«Has despertado nuestra ira, lo pagarás caro» _susurraba la voz de mis sueños anteriores, una voz dura y autoritaria. Una segunda voz se le unió, pero esta era afilada, como una navaja. _«Tu hermano es la excepción, tu, no. He sido muy comprensivo, pero serás el ejemplo de que todo tiene un límite.» _Estaba asustada. Lágrimas de terror empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Me estaba ahogando, cada vez me costaba más respirar. El fuego estaba escasos centímetros de mí cuando desperté.

Tyson y Percy ya estaban despiertos. Estaban haciendo "limpieza". Tyson barría y dejaba reluciendo todo lo que tenia al alcance, mientras Percy escondía ropa sucia y envoltorios de dulces y chocolates debajo de su cama.

-Buenos días hermanita. – saludo Tyson.

-Buenos días, grandulón. ¿Qué hacen?

-Hoy es la inspección de las cabañas – explicó Percy –, la cabaña más limpia tiene derecho a usar las regaderas antes que otra.

-¿Y por qué el único que limpia es Tyson?

-A él le gusta limpiar, verdad, grandulón. No le gusta que interfieran en su aura de limpieza. – Tyson volteo a verme y articulo solo para que yo escuchara.

-Aquí entre nos, Percy no es muy ordenado que digamos. La revisión de las cabañas es después de desayunar, pero él no ha limpiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí.

Le ayude a limpiar un poco, cada vez que iba a colocar algo en su lugar, encontraba más cosas que acomodar. Cuando empecé a sacar lo que había debajo de las camas solo encontré ropa, zapatos, envoltorios de frituras, chocolates, refrescos, el corazón de algunas manzanas, cascaras de naranjas, y lo mas terrorífico: unos calzoncillos de Percy color azul con su nombre bordado.

-¡Dame eso! – gritó cuando vio lo que tenía en mis manos, se sonrojo y los guardo rápidamente en un cajón.

-Si se te llegan a perder – deje – sabrán a quien entregarlos Perseus Jackson.

-Cállate. Vamos a desayunar.

Salió de la cabaña y espero a que lo alcanzáramos. Caminamos al comedor y encontramos a Annabeth con algunos de los chicos de la cabaña de Atenea.

-Buenos días, Annabeth ¿sabías que Percy usa calzoncillos con su nombre bordado? – pregunte con la mayor inocencia que pude. Annabeth estalló en carcajadas y Percy se adquirió un tono escarlata en el rostro.

-Parece que alguien tendrá que ser mas ordenado. – contesto en medio de un ataque de risa.

-Ya nos vamos – dijo Percy y me arrastró con él a la mesa.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Yo solo quería compartir contigo la vergüenza que sentí ayer. – refuté. Me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Esto no se quedará así.

-Oh sí, yo creo que sí. No te arriesgue Percy.

Desayunamos huevos. La comida estaba (como siempre) deliciosa. Esta tarde volvería a la playa con Percy. Al parecer, aun tenía que entrenar más mis "habilidades marinas". Todo lo que conseguía hacer era poner una barrera entre mi ropa y el agua, y si me distraía terminaba empapada. Mientras tanto, Percy se la pasaba regodeándose, creando olas enormes en mi dirección. Lo que le costó un jalón de pelo cuando la corriente me estaba arrastrando.

Nico se había despedido después del desayuno y prometió volver a tiempo. Pero nuevamente, nadie me quiso decir para que. Después de haber terminado revolcada en agua y arena, Leo vino a buscarme para ir a molestar a los campistas de Deméter, como había prometido el día anterior. Lo que no mencionó, fue que Bárbara iría con nosotros.

Después de in intercambio nada amistoso. Logró convencerme de si al menos no amable, no ser hosca con ella.

-Ella es mi amiga también, peque. Lo más lógico es que ustedes sean amigas también.

-No, ella me odia y no le he hecho nada.

-No te odia, simplemente está enojada por lo de su hermano.

-Pero si no fue mi culpa. No, no lo haré, no iré con ella.

-Anda, vamos, hazlo por mí. – puso sus ojitos de corderito a medio morir y accedí.

-Bien. Pero si me dice algo, no respondo Valdez.

-Esa es mi chica.

-No soy tu chica.

-Oh si lo eres. Anda vamos.

Caminamos hasta el campo de fresas, donde estaba Bárbara. Su reacción al verme fue la misma que la que la mía: como si hubiéramos chupado un limón. Nos desafiamos con la mirada a romper el silencio, creando una atmosfera tensa. A pesar de que era varios centímetros más alta que yo, creo que si podría con ella. Su cabello rubio estaba recogido en una trenza larga, sus ojos azules me observaban con cautela y su piel bronceada resplandecía con el sol. Sí, debía admitirlo: era una chica muy guapa.

-Tardaron en llegar. – su voz podría ser algo cantarína, pero sono dura.

-Sí, aquí la peque no quería venir, pero…

-Pues no la hubieras obligado. – contestó la chica. La sonrisa de Leo se fue borrando y nos miraba nervioso.

-Nadie me obliga a hacer algo que no quiero. – contesté mordazmente.

-Sí, se nota por lo que pasó hace dos noches. – replicó.

-Así no pasaron las cosas, primero entérate y después habla.

-Así, es como se vieron.

-Pues revísate los ojos cariño, porque estas en un grave error. – se asomo una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios. Leo nos miraba como si estuviera presenciando un partido de ping-pong. Dispuesto a intervenir si era necesario.

-me gusta – dijo finalmente Bárbara – sí que sabes escogerlas Leo. Te gustan con carácter. – sonrió finalmente, pero yo la seguí mirando desafiante. Leo dejó escapar una sonrisa nerviosa y empezamos a caminar.

Nos acercamos a la cabaña de Deméter y nos escondimos detrás de uno de los tantos arbustos que tenían cerca, ¿qué acaso no tienen nada mejor que hacer, que cuidar plantas? Leo metió la mano en su cinturón inseparable y sacó una especie de esfera de color bronce con pequeños agujeros por toda su superficie. Sacó unas pinzas y un poco de alambre.

-¡Pensé que ya lo habías terminado! – le regaño Bárbara.

-Ya casi. – se quejó.

-¿Qué es? – pregunté.

-Es una esfera invasora – contestó Bárbara más amable – una vez que la soltemos, rodara hasta encontrar un lugar seguro y difícil de de encontrar. Después, empezara a soltar gases fétidos y lacrimógenos, nada que haga daño – se apresuro a decir ante mi mirada preocupada –. No sabrán ni que los golpeo, ja

-Sí – agregó Leo – empezaran a correr en estampida – sonrió socarronamente – le puse esencia de desechos de Pegaso y zorrillo. – Mi cara se contrajo solo de imaginar el hedor que contenía esa pequeña esfera.

-¿Y hacemos todo esto porque…? – Ambos se miraron entre sí y se encogieron de hombros.

-Porque es divertido. – contesto simplemente Bárbara.

Me encogí de hombros igual que ellos y seguí mirando atentamente la cabaña. Campistas entraban y salían sin imaginar que estábamos confabulando en su contra. Algunas chicas reían tranquilamente mientras regaban las miles de plantas que tenían en macetas dentro de la cabaña, «¡como si no tuvieran suficiente naturaleza fuera, por Dios, están en un bosque!» pensé irónicamente.

Leo termino de arreglar la esfera, la volvió a sellar con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡Ya está lista!

-Bien.

-¿Nos haces los honores Monse? Sera tu rito de iniciación si así lo quieres ver. – Me extendió la esfera y yo la tomé, era ligera y de aspecto inofensivo. – Solo tienes que acercarte un poco a la entrada y dejarla caer, ella hará el resto.

-¿Seguros que va a funcionar? – Leo me miró indignado.

-¡Pero por supuesto que va a funcionar, yo la invente!

Sujete firmemente la esfera entre mi dedos, me aseguré de que nadie miraba en nuestra dirección. Salí de detrás del arbusto y me acerque lo más que pude a la entrada, deje caer la esfera con cautela y esta empezó a zumbar ligeramente, rodo y la vi perderse dentro de la cabaña. Di media vuelta y salte detrás del arbusto nuevamente.

Bárbara y Leo estaban atentos a la cabaña. Nos asomamos un poco más y escuché varios gritos y los campistas empezaron a salir corriendo. Algunos empezaron a tener arcadas por el mal olor y una chica vomito. Yo me estaba mordiendo la lengua paro no estallar en carcajadas. Leo estaba muy orgulloso de sí mismo y Bárbara tenía una mirada llena de satisfacción. Todo iba bien hasta que me llegó el olor del que todos huían; realmente era asqueroso.

Los tres adquirimos un color verde del asco y empezamos a correr lo más lejos que pudiéramos. Bárbara y yo corrimos a los baños y Leo se perdió de vista. Entre al baño más cercano y vomite. Escuche a Bárbara tener arcadas en el baño contiguo. Salimos y nos refrescamos un poco en los lavamanos.

-Vaya, eso ha sido asqueroso. – comentó.

-Ni que lo digas. – contesté.

-Oye, lamento si fui un poco hosca contigo. Supongo que buscaba un culpable por lo que le pasó a Marco.

-¿Quedó tan mal?

-Nah, ha estado peor. – Nos sonreímos y tome esto como un lime de asperezas.

-Entonces… ¿estamos bien?

-Sí, supongo que estamos bien.

Los días siguientes transcurrió rápido y antes de darme cuenta ya tenía una semana aquí. Las tardes las pasaba con Percy en la playa, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía hacer nada de lo que él me decía. A veces estaba con Tyson, enseñándome a forjar, en lo cual, debo admitir que apesto. Otras veces estaba con Leo, ya sea haciendo travesuras inocentes como él les decía, Annabeth me enseñaba a leer porque era vergonzoso el estar pidiendo a los demás ayuda para todo, y Bárbara y yo forjamos una especie de amistad. Nico aun no llegaba, Leo decía que a veces se ausentaba por semanas, que no había de que preocuparse, pero la verdad es que lo extrañaba. No era lo mismo bromear solamente con Leo.

Ya había cumplido mis dos semanas en el campamento cuando tuve el peor día de toda mi vida. Había tenido otra de las muchas pesadillas que se estaban volviendo muy habituales últimamente; las mismas voces, yo hundiéndome en pantanos, tormentas, lluvias, rayos. Annabeth había hecho otra de sus ya habituales visitas nocturnas en las que los escuchaba murmurar y sollozar continuamente. Desperté muy temprano ese día y me sentía cansada. Percy había tenido la brillante idea de que le ayudara a limpiar los establos después del desayuno. Después de eso, entrenamos en la arena, donde me dio una paliza, nunca había sido tan rudo conmigo, tuve que recordarle que solo era entrenamiento varias veces. Luego, me hizo escalar el muro, justo cuando estaba por llegar a la cima, esta empezó a despedir lava y me tuve que dejar caer, era eso o terminar horneada. El golpe me dejó totalmente adolorida. Después de eso, Leo me hizo ir con él al Bunker 9 para que le ayudara acomodar y tirar lo que estorbaba. Realmente necesita limpiar más seguido, tenia cientos de cachivaches inútiles y me hizo mover cosas realmente pesadas. Mi espalda pedía a gritos un descanso y estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando llegó Percy a decirme que era hora de ir a la playa.

El cielo se empezó a nublar y el agua estaba fría. Percy me decía que me concentrara pero por más que lo hacía no lograba hacer más que unas pequeñas olitas.

-¡Concéntrate! – exigía, pero estaba realmente agotada.

-¡Eso hago, pero no pasa nada!

Después de dos horas desperdiciadas, decidimos que era mejor regresar. El cielo estaba realmente feo y empezó a llover antes de que llegáramos al campamento. Me iba a ir a recostar un momento cuando Thalía me pidió ayuda para darles mantenimiento a los arcos del campamento y me mantuvo tres horas sentada y encorvada en un banco puliendo los arcos y seleccionando las flechas inútiles. Fregué una con tanta fuerza que me corte un dedo. Cuando por fi terminamos, era la hora de la cena. Cuando me senté, mi espalda crujió tan fuerte que Percy y Tyson soltaron una risilla. Comí lo más rápido que pude con la esperanza de ir a dormir temprano, pero mis esperanzas se esfumaron en cuanto me levante y Annabeth se acerco a mí para decirme que hoy estudiaríamos fuera de su cabaña, lo que quería decir, que estaría en la intemperie, porque una tormenta estaba en los alrededores, con un libro y un cuaderno, sentada en el suelo.

Después de dos horas de estudio intenso como lo apodo Annabeth (para una rápida comprensión) fui a la cabaña a tratar de descansar un poco, pero cuando llegue me encontré con que estaba cerrada con llave. Estuve golpeando la puerta cerca de media hora hasta que Percy me abrió. Entre enojadísima, Percy volvió a la cama inmediatamente y se quedo dormido. Fui a cambiarme y esta vez el pijama era un short de licra y una blusita de tirantes con encaje azul. Me gustaría decir que caí dormida en cuanto toque la cama, pero la verdad es que los ronquidos de Tyson no me dejaban dormir y Percy emitía un pequeño gorgojo por su tendencia a babear cuando duerme. La tormenta se escuchaba cada vez más y no me dejaba conciliar el sueño. Fue hasta la madrugada que me venció el sueño.

Fue una noche como las que me gustaban: sin sueños. Estaba tan cansada que no pude soñar, aun dormida mi espalda me mataba, haciendo que buscara la posición mas cómoda en el colchón, gire y sentí algo duro contra mí. Sentí como me agitaban pero no encontraba la boca para decirles que dejaran de joder. Mi cuerpo se sentía laxo y sin energías.

-¿Crees que nos hemos pasado con lo de ayer? – pregunto una voz conocida, pero no reconocí de quien. Mis ojos seguían cerrados.

-No sé, anoche estaba realmente cansada, pero no fuera de lo normal.

-Yo creo que si nos pasamos con ella, pobre, no debí hacerla estudiar tanto.

-Ni que me ayudara a limpiar.

-Ni a pulir.

-Está bien está bien, yo no debí ser tan duro en la arena ayer.

-Entonces… ¿la dejamos dormir un poco más? – dijo la quinta voz, que hizo que me diera un vuelco al corazón. Abrí los ojos de un tirón y ahí estaba.

-¡Nico, volviste! – dije levantándome de sentón, haciendo que mi espalda crujiera. Él soltó una risilla y me abrazó.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! – dijo.

-¿Quién cumple años? – pregunte viéndolos desconcertada.

-Tú, mensa. – contesto Percy y Annabeth le dio un zape. – Auch. – se quejó

-¿Yo? Pero yo no…

-Papá me lo dijo – me interrumpió Tyson –, por eso me envío. ¡Te manda esto, dice que es de su parte! – me tendió un anillo dorado con una gran perla blanca con unas perlas azuladas a los costados.

-Es muy bonito – dije sin aliento.

-¡Y eso no es nada! – Continuó – Cuando presionas la perla blanca de ahí, se convierte en una espada como la de Percy.

-Gracias.

-Abre el mío – dijo Percy impaciente. Me entrego un rectángulo plano. Era una foto de nosotros en la playa entrenando mis "habilidades"

-Gracias, Percy, es muy bonito. – y era cierto, el marco era de un color plateado con un tema marino.

Los demás me fueron entregando sus paquetes. Leo me dio una cosa llamada I-pod, hecha por él, por lo que estaba mejorado en todos los aspecto, resistente al agua, al fuego, pantalla irrompible y con una memoria de almacenamiento de 1000 no se qué, lo único que le entendí fue que era para almacenar música. Piper me regalo un par de pantalones de mezclilla, para que ya no me tuviera que estar paseando en vestido a todos lados. Annabeth me dio un par de libros que terminarían empolvándose el algún rincón, Thalía me dio un cuchillo de unos veinte centímetros de largo, según ella, era perfecto para la cacería y Tyson me regalo un hermoso brazalete entrelazado y con un tridente en el centro, hecho por él mismo.

Pero debo decir que el regalo más hermoso fue el que me dio Nico. Era una flor de color rojo pero estaba hecha de piedras preciosas.

-Debes mantenerla en la sombra y bajo ningún concepto dejes que alguien tome una piedra. No sería nada agradable.

-Nico, esa no es una…

-Sí, me costó bastante conseguirla, pero dudo que extrañe una flor cuando tiene cientos de estas allá abajo.

-Es hermosa. Gracias.

-Sí, es hermosa. – contesto viéndome a los ojos. Percy se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno, será mejor que vayamos a desayunar.

Salí de la cama sin recordar la diminuta pijama que Afrodita había seleccionada para mí. Aunque no es que me importara mucho.

-¡LARGO DE AQUÍ USTEDES DOS! – bramó la voz de Percy a mis espaldas y solo vi cuando echaba a Nico y Leo de la cabaña y las chicas reían. – ¡Y TU CAMBIATE, NO HAY NECESIDAD DE ENSEÑAR TANTA PIERNA! - y sin más, salió azotando la puerta con Tyson, dejándome confundida y con una chicas muriéndose de la risa

* * *

**Lamento haber estado ausente tanto tiempo, pero fue por una buena causa,**

**ahora ya soy tía de una hermosa nena llamada Miriam, así que estuve con mi**

**amiga estas semanas que estuvo en recuperación, pero como ya se encuentra **

**mejor y estoy en mis muy merecidas vacaciones podré actualizarles mas seguido.**

**Espero que les guste, creo que es el capitulo mas largo que he escrito hasta ahorita**

**Solo espero que haya valido la pena.**

**Besos**


	6. Capitulo 6

**CAPITULO 6 Consigo un acosador.**

-Y ¿ahora qué le pasa? – les pregunté.

-Nada, nada – contestaba Piper entre risitas –. Creo que Percy tendrá que acostumbrarse a vivir con los encantos de Afrodita.

-¿Qué encantos? – volvía a preguntar.

-Los tuyos – contestó Annabeth –. Creo que esos dos están sacando su lado celoso. No creo que sea bueno para ellos. – ellas seguían riendo, pero pararon cuando vieron mi cara desconcertada.

-¡Oh, vamos! – Dijo Piper – debes haberte dado cuenta del efecto que causas en los demás.

-No, la verdad es que no.

-¡Oh, sí cómo no! ¿Enserio crees, que Percy te sigue a todos lados solo quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido? – Decía Annabeth – Te sigue a todos lados porque te siguen las miradas.

-¿A mí? Pero si yo no soy bonita – las chicas se me quedaron viendo –. No tengo cabello rubio como el tuyo – señale a Annabeth – u ojos que cambien de color, mucho menos pensar que tengo la seguridad de Thalía.

-Monse, eres una muchachita muy bonita, hasta podría decir que de aspecto adorable. Es cierto, no tienes el cabello rubio como el mío, el tuyo es negro ondulado. – dijo Annabeth, tratando de subirme la moral.

-Y tus ojos – agregó Pipes – son verdes como los de Percy, pero los tuyos cambian su tonalidad cuando estas enojada. – dijo sonriendo.

-A demás de que sí tienes seguridad, no muchos han puesto en su lugar a esos tres – señalo la puerta –. Monse, eres bonita, y segura y con una gran personalidad.

-¿Quién es bonita? – pregunto Bárbara entrando con un paquetito en las manos.

-Monse. – contestó Piper. Bárbara puso los ojos en blanco.

-Sí se le sube a la cabeza será su culpa – dijo sonriéndome –. Eres muy linda Monse… como una muñequita.

-Gracias chicas.

-Bueno, venía a felicitarte. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Oficialmente tienes trece, así que ya no eres una niña. ¡Tienes todo el derecho de mandar a los chicos al carajo y culpar a las hormonas! – Empezamos a reír por sus ocurrencias, y la verdad es que eso es lo que más me gustaba de ella, al igual que Leo, tena una habilidad asombrosa para verle el lado bueno a las cosas. – ¡Anda ábrelo! – me urgió tendiéndome una bolsita color rojo.

Abrí la cajita y dentro estaba una esfera igual a la que habíamos soltado en la cabaña de Deméter. Me guiñó un ojo.

-Se la robé a Leo, me costó muchísimo, así que úsala sabiamente. Y si te pregunta quién te la dio, mi nombre no sale de tus labios. – Las chicas se quedaron viendo la pequeña esfera, preguntándose que era.

Tomé la esfera y la guardé muy bien. Me cambié y en mi cajón había unos shorts de color rojo con estoperoles, una blusa color crema y para mi grata sorpresa uno tenis negros. ¿El problema? El problema es que el short era muy corto. Afrodita debe amar avergonzarme, creo que es su nuevo pasatiempo.

-Bueno, al menos no te obligó a usar el cinto hoy.

-Ni lo digas – dije viendo hacia el techo, como si me estuviera viendo – no le des ideas. – y las muy malditas rieron de mi desgracia.

Esperaron a que me cambiara para ir a desayunar. Estaban planeando lo que iban a hacer cuando llegaran sus amigos del otro campamento, que hasta donde había entendido, era muy reciente la amistad que existía entre los dos campamentos.

-¿Pero si ellos también son hijos de Dioses, por qué están separados?

-Porque, ellos son romanos y nosotros griegos – explicó Annabeth, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – somos culturas diferentes, basadas en el mismo origen, simplemente que ellos tienen un régimen distinto al nuestro. Por ejemplo; nosotros nos agrupamos por Dioses, dependiendo quien es tu progenitor divino nos organizamos para todo; para ellos es distinto, ellos se guían por legiones, y así es como ellos se agrupan.

-¿Y tú novio esta allá? – pregunté a Piper, recordando las muchas veces que lo había mencionado.

-Sí – contestó, apareciendo una sonrisa radiante, como cada vez que hablaba de él –, no ha de tardar mucho en venir, está arreglando asuntos en Nueva Roma, como es pretor – decía emocionada –. Quiere conocerte, le he hablado de ti. Te agradaré, es imposible no amarlo.

-¿Ya vas a empezar otra vez? – se quejó Thalía.

-Es que lo extraño.

-Sí, pero no empieces otra vez, es agotador. – gimió Annabeth.

-Lo dice la que está todo el día con su novio. – contraatacó Piper.

-Bueno sí, pero no estoy todo el día con él.

-Ya cállense las dos. – dijo Bárbara, zanjando el tema.

Mientras íbamos caminando sentía algunas miradas en mí. Por primera vez fui consciente de que muchos me sonreían amablemente. Siempre había pensado que me miraban con recelo, o incluso con coraje por los problemas que había causado, que esa era la razón por lo que no se me acercaran. Pero ese día note que muchos campistas me sonreían, incluso varios asentían en mi dirección o me saludaban con la mano. Increíble de lo que te das cuenta cuando caminas mirando al frente y no mirando tus pies.

Estábamos a punto de llegar a las mesas cuando se me acercó un chico, del que recordé su nombre era Erick, el chico con trasero de carcaj.

-Monse – me llamó, me pare y las chicas siguieron caminando sin perderme de vista – solo quería desearte un feliz cumpleaños.

-Oh, gracias. ¿Cómo sabias que hoy es mi cumpleaños? Quiero decir, yo me acabo de enterara hace una hora. – Erick se rió y paso su mano por sus cabellos castaños.

-¿Bromeas? La mayoría sabe que es tu cumpleaños, Tyson no dejó de hablar de ello anoche.

-Ah… gracias otra vez. – hice ademán de emprender marcha otra vez, cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Sin un abrazo?

-¿Perdón? – contesté.

-Me refiero a ¿qué es una felicitación de cumpleaños sin un abrazo? – Se acerco a mi tan rápido que no me pude negar. Me estrecho y susurró a mi oído – Más tarde te doy tu regalo.

-No es necesario, en serio.

-No es nada, la verdad, no es molestia. –Me soltó y se fue, dándome una sonrisa triunfal.

Di media vuelta desconcertada y las chicas estaban esperándome, riendo entre ellas por lo bajo. Estaba por alcanzarlas cuando vi que la cara de Bárbara se agrió de repente. Me extraño, pero no pude preguntarle el porqué. Una mano se posó en mi hombro y me hizo girarme es seco. Era Marco, el hermano rubio y de ojos azules de Bárbara.

-Buenos días Monse.

-Buenos días Marco. – mi voz dejo entrever las sorpresa que sentía, esta era la primera vez que hablaba con él.

-Este, solo quería decirte que espero que pases un lindo cumpleaños. – Se acercó y me abrazó. Me sentí incomoda.

-Gracias – farfullé. El me sonrío y volteó a ver a su hermana.

-Supongo que nos vemos luego.

-Seguro.

Se alejó y esta vez corrí hacia las chicas.

-¿Y te preguntabas que encantos? – Dijo Thalía socarronamente.

-Vamos antes de que se a cerque alguien más, muero de hambre.

Prácticamente corrí hacia los chicos que nos esperaban a un lado de la mesa de Poseidón que era la más cercana, ignorando a los que me llamaban cada vez que pasábamos. Me situé entre Nico y Leo, quedando cara a cara con Percy.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto? – Preguntó este – ¿Qué no te dije que no era necesario mostrar tanta pierna? – casi grito, señalando mis piernas desnudas.

-Yo creo que le luce el short – dijo una voz a mis espaldas. Todos volteamos y vimos a Connor.

-Como ya te imaginarás, y como todos tus pretendientes de hace rato…

-¿Pretendientes? – Interrumpió Percy – ¿Qué pretendientes? – pero Connor lo ignoró.

- … solo venia a desearte un muy feliz cumpleaños. Este es de mi parte y de Travis – señalo su hermano que se encontraba a unos metros, viendo en nuestra dirección. Agito la mano en forma de saludo. – No se acerca porque Katie se lo prohibió. – terminó, haciéndome reír.

-Gracias, no era necesario.

-A demás, esa no es la única razón, queríamos saber que decidiste, ¿vas a aceptar el trabajo o no?

-Pues si me gustaría, pero no se qué hacer.

-No te preocupes, de eso nos encargamos nosotros.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no – bramó Percy –. No trabajarás para los Stoll. ¿Primero me entero de tus pretendientes y, ahora esto?

-No empieces. – le contesté.

-Hablamos luego. – dijo Connor y se alejó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies.

-Pero él tiene razón. – le defendió Leo.

-¿Qué tal si te pasa algo? – Preguntó Nico – No sabes lo que te van a poner a hacer. ¿Qué tal si te lastimas?

-Bueno, ya no es una niña – dijo Bárbara – y hasta donde sé, ella es capaz de hacer lo que quiera.

-No ayudes Bar. – masculló Leo.

-Por primera vez, estoy de acuerdo con los chicos Monse – dijo Annabeth –. No sabes lo que harás, aunque dudo mucho que te pongan en peligro deliberadamente, existe la posibilidad de que algo salga mal.

-Bueno, eso es cierto. – concordó Piper. Thalía solamente me miró dándome a entender que tenían razón. Suspiré.

-Está bien. No trabajaré con ellos ¿contentos?

-Esa es mi chica.

-No soy tu chica. – le recordé, él me sonrió con esa sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita.

-Sí eres mi chica. – le sonreí negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, y a todo esto ¿quiénes eran estos pretendientes? – pregunto Percy, mirando a los alrededores. Annabeth lo rodeo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No empieces sesos de alga. No la hostigues.

-Simplemente es curiosidad. – dijo Nico.

-No son pretendientes. Ni siquiera he mantenido una conversación con ellos antes. Solo me felicitaron por cortesía.

-¡Sí claro! Solo fue por "cortesía" – dijo Percy haciendo comillas en el aire. – Ya dime quienes fueron, tal vez tenga que tener una conversación con ellos.

-Iremos contigo. – agrego Nico. Percy los evaluó con la mirada y después asintió.

-¡Ah no, eso sí que no! – Bramé – Prometieron no volverse a meter en mis asuntos. No me hicieron nada, y ya les dije que soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme sola.

-Sí pero…

-¡Pero nada! Escúchenme bien los tres, hacen algo que me avergüence en los más mínimo, y se vas a arrepentir.

-A Nico y a mí nos gusta ser castigados – insinuó Leo, haciendo que se ganara un zape de Percy.

-¡Valdez! – Nico empezó a reír y Leo le golpeó.

-Vamos. A. Desayunar. – sentenció Percy con los dientes apretados, jalándome hacia a la mesa.

Nos sentamos al igual que los demás. Tyson llegó nos dijo que mañana se iba. «Son asuntos clasificados de la guardia de Poseidón». Eso fue lo único que nos dijo. Decidimos, y cuando digo decidimos, me refiero a que Percy decidió ir a la playa a entrenar mis habilidades inexistentes.

Cuando llegamos, la playa se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Había ramas por todos lados, algas marinas en la costa, incluso sillas plegables.

-Creo que la tormenta se salió de control. – levante la vista y el cielo se encontraba despejado.

-¿Crees que sea seguro? – le pregunté. Él miro el océano y asintió.

-No creo que sea peligroso. A demás, debes mejorar, no hemos avanzado mucho que digamos. Debes concentrarte más.

-¡¿Qué no me esfuerzo?! Termino con jaquecas cada vez que entrenamos. Tal vez, no seas tan buen entrenador después de todo.

-Pues para tu desgracia, soy el único que tienes. Ahora metete al agua.

Obedecí y entre chapoteando. El agua salpico y empecé mi habitual concentración. Todo esto era de lo más frustrante, por más que lo intentaba, no pasaba nada. Tenía dos semanas entrenando y no podía hacer nada de las proezas de Percy. Él se desenvolvía con una elegancia asombrosa, yo, tenía que concentrarme para no mojarme. Lo único que había logrado es poder respirar bajo el agua al igual que él, pero nada más, aunque si contamos que aprendí a nadar, podemos decir que aprendí dos cosas.

Entre más tiempo pasaba en la playa, mas me estresaba. El cielo despejado se empezó a obstruir de nubes grises como en mis pesadillas. Percy lo noto y se dio por vencido.

-Será mejor que regresemos. Esta tormenta siempre llega en los momentos menos inoportunos.

Salimos del agua y se me erizo la piel por el frio que hacía. El viento empezó a azotar más fuerte y finalmente empezó a llover. Cuando llagamos a las cabañas, yo había hecho un gran esfuerza para mantenerme seca mientras que Percy estaba fresco como lechuga.

-Percy, ¿no cree que tal vez no tenga nada de especial? Es solo que ¿Cuánto llevamos intentándolo y no puedo hacer nada?

-No todo se consigue a la primera.

-Tú lo conseguiste a la primera.

-Sí, pero aun así me costó dominarlo.

-Percy. Acéptalo, no tengo nada de especial, al menos, yo ya lo acepté.

-No es así. Es solo que no nos hemos esforzado lo suficiente, los dos.

-No, no es así y lo sabes. No puedo hacer nada. Tal vez se equivocó y no soy su hija.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Que no tengo nada de especial Percy! Entre más rápido lo aceptemos más fácil va a ser para todos.

-¡No es así!

-¡Sí lo es! – dije a punto de llorar. Las lágrimas me picaban los ojos, pero las contuve. – Simplemente soy normal, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

Él se acero a mí y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-No eres normal – susurró – eres especial, con habilidades o sin ellas. Eres especial – limpió mi mejilla por la cual resbalaba una traicionera lágrima –. Y mañana, no saldremos de la playa hasta que logremos un avance – sonrío –, así pasemos la noche allí… pero no hay necesidad de llegar a tanto.

Lo abracé. Era la primera vez que lo abrazaba y se sentía tan natural. Se sentía bien, como si fuera lo más normal entre nosotros a pesar de que teníamos días de conocernos. Por primera vez vi al chico de diecisiete años testarudo, impulsivo, leal y perseverante que era mi hermano.

-Gracias. – susurré en su pecho, que era la parte más alta a la que llegaba.

-Anda, tengo clase con espada, y si bien recuerdo, te toca entrenar arco.

-No me gusta el arco – me queje –. Thalía es muy mandona. – Percy rió.

-Mira el lado bueno, dentro de algunos días se irá con las demás chicas. Solo hay que esperar hasta el solsticio de verano.

-¿Cuándo es eso?

-Unas dos semanas a lo mucho, después de eso se irán.

-Me miran raro. Como si me estuvieran evaluando para algo. – Percy se tensó a mi lado - ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada.

Me acompañó a mi sesión de arco. Thalía estaba ahí, al igual que las demás chicas. Todas vestidas con alguna prenda plateada.

-Thalía – llamó Percy –, ¿podemos hablar… en privado?

-Seguro. Monse, ve preparándote, toma un arco y un carcaj.

Me alejé para darles privacidad y fui por las cosas. Cuando me incline para tomar las flechas y colocarlas en el carcaj, mi espalda crujió. Aun me dolía del día ayer, no tanto para pasar el día en la cama, pero si lo suficiente como para no querer agacharme.

-Esa espalda no se oye nada bien. – dijeron a mis espaldas. – Sabes, yo podría arreglar eso. – Voltee y vi a un chico de cabellos cobrizos, ojos negros y rostro un poco tosco.

-Disculpa, ¿te conozco? – El chico sonrió ladinamente.

-Aun no había tenido el placer. Jared, Jared Anderson – estiró la mano y la estrecho con la mía – hijo de Ares.

-Un gusto. – conteste retirando mi mano.

-Desde que llegaste quería hablar contigo. – continuo el chico.

-¿Y por qué no lo hiciste? – pregunté mientras tomaba mis cosas y me disponía a salir de ahí.

-Bueno, nunca estas precisamente sola, siempre estas con tu sequito de admiradores…

-Nico y Leo no… - empecé a protestar, pero el chico siguió hablando, ignorándome. Idiota.

-… así que cuando le dije a Nico que me hiciera el favor de presentarme contigo, dijo que no. ¿Puedes creerlo? El mocoso se negó a presentarme contigo.

-Recuérdame agradecerle.

-¡Oh vamos, preciosa! Solo quería presentarme.

-Pues ya lo hiciste. Un placer, pero tengo cosas que hacer, no vemos.

-Oh vamos preciosa – me llamó –, no seas así, Te invito a dar un paseo en canoa, a las chicas como tú les gustan esas cursilerías ¿no?

-¿Chicas como yo?

-Sí, piénsalo, hijo de Ares – se señaló – descendencia de Afrodita. ¿Qué puede salir mal con nuestra mezcla?

-Bueno, para empezar, no me llames preciosa, en segundo, no saldría contigo ni aunque de eso dependiera mi vida y en tercer lugar, no habrá una "mezcla" entre nosotros ¿quedo claro?

-Me gustan las mujeres decididas, son las más apasionadas.

-Lástima que a mí no me gusten los idiotas.

-¿Estas saliendo con alguien?

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver? Este saliendo con alguien o no, no es de tu incumbencia.

-Pero si no sales con nadie no tienes razón por la cual rechazarme preciosa.

-Esta la razón de que no quiero.

-Te haré cambiar de parecer.

-No lo creo – contesté –. Ahora, si has terminado tu monologo, tengo cosas que hacer. – Tomé mis cosas y salí para encontrarme con Thalía.

Cuando salí Thalía y Percy discutían, y no son las personas más discretas del mundo. Percy articulaba y cada vez se ponía mas rojo, lanzaba los brazos al aire y se alborotaba el cabello por la exasperación. Thalía, que tenía un carácter explosivo, tenía una mirada que podría paralizar a cualquiera, su mandíbula fuertemente apretada.

-Percy, es mi decisión – decía la chica, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada –. Puedo pedírselo a cualquiera que reúna los requisitos.

-No a ella, es mi hermana.

-La acabas de conocer. Está en la edad perfecta, creo que puede decidir si quiere o no.

-¡Claro, como Artemisa ya tuvo una hija de Hades, tiene a una hija de Zeus, ahora quiere a la de Poseidón! ¡Maldita sea, ¿quiere completar la colección o qué?!

-¡No hables de mi señora así Perseus! Sabes que las cosas no son así. Ella se puede negar.

-¡Pues se negará! – exclamó Percy.

-¿Me negaré a qué? – pregunté. Los chicos se miraban fijamente a los ojos, guardaron silencio y supe que seguían con su discusión en silencio. Retándose.

-Nada – masculló Percy –, Thalía dice que se cancela la sesión de hoy. Vamos a la arena. – Me tomo del brazo y me arrastro detrás de él.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? ¿Por qué discutían?

-Al parecer, Thalía tiene unas ideas muy estúpidas. Vámonos, hoy entrenaras conmigo.

-Sabes que tarde o temprano hablaré con ella. – gritó Thalía a nuestras espaldas. Voltee a verla y ella miraba fijamente a Percy.

La euforia de mi cumpleaños decayó tan rápido como había llegado. Percy se encontraba tenso a mi lada. Cada vez que Thalía se acercaba se podía sentir la tensión que emanaba de ellos. Jared no dejaba de "toparse accidentalmente" conmigo por todo el campamento. _«Es un lugar pequeño, las coincidencias ocurren»_ se defendía cada vez que lo enfrentaba.

La hora de la comida llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Percy, Tyson y yo nos sentamos en nuestra mesa. Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco. Algunos campistas se acercaban a mí a felicitarme y Percy se ponía ceñudo cada vez que esto sucedía. Tyson que siempre se había mostrado más tolerante con esto, pero llegó un momento en que corrió a un chico de la cabaña de Deméter que llevaba consigo una planta hermosa, aunque no más que la que me había dado Nico en la mañana. Percy sonrío y le alzo al pulgar a Tyson.

-¿Así Percy? – pregunto el grandulón.

-Perfecto – le contesto el susodicho –. Es nuestro deber no dejar que se le acerque los lobos.

-Sigo en la mesa – me queje –, me choca que hablen de mi como si no estuviera en la mesa. – pero como siempre, me ignoraron.

-Hermanita – llamó Tyson – Percy dice que no debemos dejarte sola con ellos – señalo hacia los campistas – y Percy nunca se equivoca. Dice que quieren hacerte daño. – Miré a Percy enarcando una ceja.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, uno nunca sabe. – se defendió. Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza.

-A veces eres tan ridículo. – contesté.

Comimos y al terminar Nico y Leo se nos acercaron. Percy torció el gesto.

-Ya se estaban tardando en aparecer – farfulló por lo bajo.

-Hey Monse, ¿qué te parece una tarde de películas? – Preguntó Leo. – Tenemos de todas. Sí te portas bien, tú eliges.

-Es mi cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas? Creo que yo debo elegir.

-No, de eso nada. Estas en mi territorio peque.

-Tú eliges. – interfirió Nico, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Y en donde vamos a ver las películas? – pregunto Percy.

-En el bunker 9 – contestó Leo como si fuera lo más obvio –, esta mañana fui a colocar el proyector y los asientos.

-¿Qué no tenias practica hoy? – le pregunte a Percy.

-Pues sí, pero no pienso dejarte sola con ellos dos.

-Un poco de confianza Percy. – pidió Nico.

-Termina tu sesión y nos alcanzas. – propuse. Él no se miraba muy convencido, pero acepto. Sonrío con malicia.

-Tyson esta libre hoy, ¿Por qué no lo invitas? Recuerda que mañana se va y no sabemos cuándo lo vamos a volver a ver.

-¿Por qué eso suena a chantaje? – le cuestioné.

-Solo es una sugerencia – se defendió – pero entenderé si no quieres estar con tu hermano.

-Eres imposible. – me quejé, mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en mis labios.

-Le diré que los alcance. – dijo triunfalmente.

-Hola preciosa. – solo una persona me había llamado así, y era de lo más irritante.

-Jared. – conteste con la voz más fría que encontré, aunque hablando con él, salía natural.

-¿Qué pensaste del paseo al lago? – siguió con voz… ¿seductora? Sonaba como una sierra eléctrica. Los chicos se pusieron rígidos como tablas a mis lados.

-Lo mismo que hace rato – contesté –. No. Estoy. Interesada. Ahora, tenemos planes, así que retírate.

-¿Por qué eres tan mala, preciosa?

-Ya te dijo que no está interesada. – protestó Percy, pero Jared lo ignoró.

-Te dije que me gustan apasionadas. Realmente haces un esfuerzo pare gustarme ¿eh? – Alzó la mano y aparto un mecho de pelo de mi rostro.

-No la toques. – bramó Nico. Me jaló y me puso detrás de él.

-Ah, ya veo. Te gusta no es así, por eso no me quisiste presentar con ella. – Nico adquirió un profundo color escarlata y se quedó mudo. Estaba segura, de que yo igual estaba roja al igual que él. Si mi cara estaba tan roja como caliente, era la reina de los tomates.

-¡No me gusta! – dijo finalmente… y dolió.

-Entonces ¿te gusta el fenómeno de Valdez, es eso? – Percy temblaba de la rabia, Leo tenia pánico en su mirada y Nico perdió todo color de su rostro.

-No tiene que gustarme nadie para que te rechace. ¡Y Leo no es un fenómeno! – contesté furiosa.

-Aceptarás. Lo sé, terminaras aceptando.

-Te equivocas – dijo Percy –. Ahora lárgate. – Jared sonrío socarronamente y se alejó pavoneándose, aunque parecía más un cachivache averiado por como caminaba.

-Idiota. – susurré por lo bajo.

-No iras. – ordeno Percy. Aunque no me gustaba que me ordenara, esta vez no iba a contradecirlo.

-Créeme, no necesitas decirme. Es un idiota.

-Ni que lo digas – agregó Leo – Lo último que necesitas es que ese mastodonte este detrás de ti, ¿no es así Nico? – Él solo se limito a asentir y no se dignó a mirarme.

Nos fuimos rumbo al Bunker 9, y en el piso habían varías colchonetas, dulces, refrescos, comida y un pastel. Tyson llegó media hora más tarde. Comió como si no hubiera mañana, aunque no es que me queje, yo no me quedé atrás. Había consumido azúcar que tenía demasiada energía, tanta que literalmente daba saltitos por todo. Terminamos viendo una película de acción. Un tipo al que por más que le disparaban no le pasaba nada, nada creíble, pero ellos se emocionaron como niños. Además de que yo nunca había visto una película en mi vida, era asombroso. Puede que la historia no hubiera tenido mucha congruencia, pero era maravilloso ver las aventuras de otros.

Cuando la película termino, regresamos al campamento, yo tenía tanta azúcar en mi sistema que ya no me sentía adolorida, al contrario, me sentía con tanta energía. No dejaba de dar saltitos, incluso desesperé a Leo.

-¡Ya basta, peque! Solo te veo botar de aquí para allá, ya me maree – se quejó, pero no me importó, tenía demasiadas energías que quemar.

Nico no me había hablado desde el altercado con Jared. Una pequeña parte de mi conciencia me decía que a lo mejor se había enojado. Dejé que Leo y Tyson se adelantaran y me rezagué con Nico que iba mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-¿Nico, estas enojado conmigo por lo que pasó con Jared? – Alzo su bello rostro desconcertado… aguarda un momento Monse, acabas de decir ¿bello?

-No, no estoy enojado contigo – susurró, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos –. Es solo que me molestó que él te estuviera siguiendo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres mi prima, eres la hermana de Percy y él, sinceramente es un idiota.

-Oh - ¿Qué esperabas Monse? Sabes que él es tu primo, Percy no se cansa de recordártelo –. Entonces, ¿estamos bien, tú y yo?

-Por supuesto – susurró y por su rostro se asomó una fugaz sonrisa cagada de melancolía –, todo está bien entre nosotros.

-¡Hey, chicos, no se atrasen! – grito Leo a la distancia. Sonreí a Nico una última vez y apresuramos nuestro paso.

Percy estaba tan pegado a Annabeth que me sorprendía que pudieran respirar esos dos. ¡Qué asco! Ya era suficientemente malo escucharlos en las noches sollozar cuando está a obscuras la habitación, como para tener que verlos en vivo y a todo color.

-Consíganse un cuarto. – les dije. Ellos rieron y noté un pequeño rubor en las mejillas de Annabeth.

-Algún día estarás igual. – contesto la rubia. Percy frunció el ceño.

-Eso sí que no. – contestó.

-Sesos de alga, ¿estás consciente que no se quedará de trece años eternamente, no es así? Algún día tendrá novio, se casará, tendrá hijos, y serás un tío enfadoso.

-Seremos – le dijo Percy –, seremos Annabeth. A ella le brillaron los ojitos y yo los puse en blanco. Nico y Leo que seguían a mi lado estaban de un tono verdoso.

-Asco. No nos interesan sus intimidades, así que por favor, no las divulguen. – sentencié. Percy y Annabeth se encogieron de hombros y rieron.

-¿Por qué no llegaste? – Preguntó Leo.

-Se me atravesaron unas cosas, nada importante – volteó a verme –. ¿Se portaron bien?

-Define bien. – repliqué con una sonrisita. Percy entrecerró los ojos.

-Tyson me lo dirá.

-Se portaron bien – contesté finalmente -. ¿Qué podrían hacer? ¿Secuestrarme? – Él solo asintió.

-Un poco de confianza Percy, hieres mis sentimientos. – dijo Leo, haciendo una ridícula mueca.

-Váyanse a su mesa. – los corrió de formas nada amistosa.

-A veces eres muy grosero sesos de alga. – regañó Annabeth.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? A veces me sacan de mis casillas esos dos. Se la pasan como lapas con ella, sobre todo Leo.

-Son sus amigos Percy. Lo mismo hacíamos tú y yo.

-¡Exacto! Porque lo hacíamos tu y yo, y ahora míranos. Sé cómo operan los chicos porque soy uno.

-Bueno, pues creo que ella puede manejarlo. – replicó ella.

-Es frustrante que hablen de mí como si no estuviera aquí. – les dije.

Annabeth le dirigió una mirada gélida y se despidió. Nos sentamos en nuestra mesa y Percy empezó a sermonearme que debía tener cuidado con ellos, que solo conseguiría meterme en problemas, blah, blah, blah. Desconecte mi cerebro en cuanto empezó. Cuando finalmente dejó de hablar asentí solemnemente con la cabeza.

-Me di cuenta de que me dejaste hablar como loco. – refunfuño.

-No dejas de repetir que no esté con ellos, pareces perico.

-¿Y porque no estás con las chicas? No creo que a Piper le moleste estar contigo, o Bárbara, ella es muy sensata.

-Si paso tiempo con ellas, pero cuando Piper empieza a hablar de su novio no hay quien la calle, y Bárbara ha estado ocupada con su hermano. Me dijo algo de que había tenido un accidente en su clase con la espada – y de repente me llegó un pensamiento, pero no, no podía ser –. ¿Que no eres tu el que le da las lecciones a Marco?

- Sí. – contestó, y juró que pude ver el inicio de una sonrisa maliciosa, pero la borró tan rápido como había aparecido.

-¿Y qué le pasó?

-Oh, nada grave. No paró una estocada como le había enseñado, reaccionó muy lento ¿sabes? Los accidentes pasan todo el tiempo, más en este lugar.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con que te hayan dicho que es mi "pretendiente" ¿verdad? Porque tú no dañarías a alguien deliberadamente, ¿no es así, Percy? ¿Percy? – una sonrisa de disculpa se asomó por sus labios.

-Bueno, no todo fue intencional, el realmente reaccionó lento, así que no es del todo mi culpa. – Me le quedé viendo con la boca abierta. – Él te invitó a salir, ahora creo que no podrá. De nada.

-¡Él no me invitó a salir! – Exploté – ¡Él solo me felicitó por mi cumpleaños, Percy, estás loco! – su cara perdió color rápidamente.

-Pero yo… yo… yo pensé.

-¡Pensaste mal! Dios, si Bárbara no me vuelve a hablar será tu culpa.

El resto de la noche se la pasó disculpándose y yo ignorándolo, castigándolo con mi mirada acusadora. Con razón ya no se me habían acercado tantas personas, no es que me quejara de eso, pero me acongojaba el pensar lo que le hizo al pobre de Marco.

La noche pasó como todas, con pesadillas, Annabeth no hizo acto presencia esa noche, lo cual agradecí, cuando desperté empapada en sudor y con escalofríos en la penumbra de la habitación. Mis sueños cada día se hacían más terroríficos y reales. Había veces en las que me preguntaba si no estaba volviéndome loca. No le había dicho a nadie, temía que me dijeran que era rara, o que me tiraran de loca. Traté de volver a conciliar el sueño, pero este simplemente se negaba a visitarme, el sol empezaba a asomarse por la ventana cuando se escucho un ruido estruendoso, como si se estuviera estrellando algo en un lugar cercano. Percy se despertó rápidamente y tomó contracorriente, listo para atacar. Tyson seguía durmiendo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó alerta.

-No sé – susurré –, viene de afuera. – Nos asomamos por la ventana y a lo lejos, pudimos ver que algo se quemaba.

-Quédate aquí. – me ordenó mientras tomaba sus zapatos y salía de de la cabaña.

-No. Voy contigo. – me miró y asintió. Me puse los zapatos lo más rápido que pude y descoloqué mi anillo, presioné la perla como me había dicho Tyson y ahí estaba. Mi espada de medio metro, de bronce celestial, con tres perlas adornado la empuñadura.

Salimos en pijamas, lo más rápido que pudimos. Había más mestizos fuera, corriendo hacia el lugar que se estaba chamuscando. Annabeth, a la que pude vislumbrar en el mar de cabezas, traía consigo su cuchillo, Leo estaba buscando en alguno de los bolsillos de su cinturón y Nico traía su espada.

-¿Qué pasa aquí? Apártense. – vociferaba Percy, pasando el mar de mestizos conmigo detrás de él.

Las llamas lamian algunos cobertizos, pero no era tan grave, al menos, no había heridos… que yo supiera.

Un joven se asomó entre las llamas. Era alto y tenía un cabello rubio rojizo, de unos sorprendentes ojos azules, no tendría más de dieciocho años. Llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con una playera roja sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos atléticos. Esbozó una linda sonrisa juguetona y atractiva en sus labios carnosos.

-¡Ups! Mi error – se disculpó, como si causar un incendio fuera algo menor –. No calculé bien el descenso.

Quirón y el Señor D. aparecieron de la nada.

-Apolo – saludo el cuadrúpedo - ¿a que debemos su grata visita?

Pero el chico llamado Apolo no contestó, tenía la mirada fija en Percy, todos se dieron cuenta y voltearon a ver la escena.

-Y bueno Percy, ¿no piensas presentarme a tu nueva hermana? – preguntó Apolo, dirigiéndome una sonrisa deslumbrante. Sentí mis mejillas arder.

-Apolo, Monse, Monse, él es Apolo, Dios del sol y her…

-Así que tú eres la chica de las tormentas. Un placer bella dama – interrumpió Apolo, tomando mi mano y besándola. De repente, sentí un calor abrazador por mi cuerpo, y no tenía nada que ver con el incendio.

-El placer es señor. ¿La chica de las tormentas? – pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

-¿Señor? Dime ¿acaso tengo el aspecto de un señor, hermosa? – sentí como me sonrojaba aun más profundo.

-No, la verdad es que no. – confesé un poco tímida.

-Que linda te vez sonrojada – comentó –. Por cierto, me gusta tu pijama; Afrodita sí que sabe elegir. – dijo guiñándome el ojo. Entre el apuro por salir a ver lo que pasaba, no me acorde del pequeño short que tenia por pijama. – Pero sí, me esfuerzo mucho trayendo luz solar y calor a esta ciudad como para que en una rabieta tu lo arruines. – terminó un tono burlón y una linda sonrisa.

-Apolo – interrumpió Quirón, haciéndose notar nuevamente –, si puedo preguntar, ¿a qué se debe tu grata visita?

-Ah sí, mi visita – contestó con la vista aun fija en mí – si vine a ver a Leo. Mi coche se averió y Hefesto no lo quiere arreglar por la pequeña bromita que le hice. Una pequeñez de hecho, pero ya sabes cómo se pone Hefesto cuando alguien se mete en sus santuarios de trabajo – puso los ojos en blanco y sonrió –. Esta por allá atrás chico. Hace mucho ruido cuando lo enciendo – hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera al carro –, así que, Monse, que te parece dar un paseo una vez que esté listo mi convertible.

-Ah… yo… este... – quedé como una completa idiota. De seguro se estaba preguntando si era capaz de hablar. Percy se aclaró la garganta.

-Primero explícanos lo de la chica tormenta, ¿te parece? – escuche pedir a Percy.

-Ah, eso – empezó, como si fuera algo insignificante –. Chica, debería estar enojado contigo, mira que provocar tormentas fuera de temporada cuando yo me esfuerzo tanto. No, eso si que no. Pero te perdono por ser guapa. – lo miré desconcertada, tratando de encontrarle sentido a sus palabras. Él enarcó una ceja.

-¿Qué tormentas? – pregunté por fin.

-¿Ahora me vas a decir que no sabes? No nací ayer. – Rio por su mal chiste.

-No sé de lo que habla. – Él rio en una sonora carcajada, mostrando su blanca dentadura.

-¿Y quieres que crea, que tú, hija de Poseidón, Dios de los mares y tempestades, no tiene nada que ver con los avistamientos de tormentas que ha habido, y que no fuiste la causante de la gran tormenta que azotó la costa hace dos días?

-La verdad, es que no. No he tenido nada que ver. Ni siquiera he tenido avances en mis adiestramientos.

-Pues, si lo que hiciste hace dos noches no son avances, no quiero ver cuando logres tenerlos, hermosa.

-No es tan difícil de creer – mencionó Annabeth pensativa –. Nos concentramos tanto en buscar habilidades que ya conocíamos – le dirigió una mirada a Percy mientras hablaba –, que no se nos ocurrió pensar que podría tener otras. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? – agregó por lo bajo, hablando consigo misma –. Es lógico, no todos los mestizos tienen las mismas habilidades ¿Por qué ellos iban a ser la excepción? Claro que van a compartir algunas, pero no todas, por eso no tenia avances en sus entrenamientos, porque nos enfocábamos en las habilidades incorrectas. Nunca nos dimos cuenta de las señales, eso explica el porqué de los avistamientos de tormentas cada vez que bajaba a la playa, él la estresaba tanto que salían a flote inconscientemente. Todo tiene sentido si lo vemos así.

-Sí que es rápida, ¿eh? ¿No te desespera? – cuestionó Apolo a Percy.

-Te acostumbras – objetó el mestizo. Annabeth lo fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Así que qué dices del paseo, hermosa? Podríamos ir a ver un hermoso amanecer en Alaska, claro que te podría ayudar a mantener el calor corporal. – Me quedé muda. Si existía un momento para quedarme en blanco como estúpida, no era este.

-Nos encantaría – se auto-invitó Percy. Apolo río.

-No te ofendas amigo, pero no acostumbro llevar chaperones a mis citas – me dirigió nuevamente un guiño, y juró que mi corazón se aceleró. Percy se tensó. Yo solo podía reír como tonta.

-No me dirás que te gusta esta niñita. – bramó el Señor D.

-Pues, sí, es así. – contestó Apolo con su sonrisa radiante como el sol; ironías de la vida.

-Pues si que has bajado tus expectativas en las mortales.

-Al contrario Dionisio – replicó – si vieras lo que he visto, sabrías que esta dulce señorita, se convertirá en una mujer hermosa. – me sentía desfallecer. Percy me cubrió con su cuerpo. Lo aparté de un manotazo.

-Señor – interrumpió Percy – ¿le importaría? – señalo a los cobertizos que servían de fogata.

-¡Oh, no, para nada! Hazlo, yo me encargaré de entretener a tu hermana. De hecho se me viene a la mente un haiku

-Me refería a que lo hicieras tú. – farfulló Percy tan bajo que pude haberlo imaginado. Empezó a caminar a grandes zancadas.

-No, ni empieces o coso la boca. Suficiente tengo con escucharte en las reuniones… ¡Suficiente tengo con estar en este apestoso campamento, como para tener que escucharte aquí! Sale una palabra de tu gran bocota y te corro. – advirtió Dionisio. Apolo negó tristemente.

-¿Por qué nadie entiende mi arte? – preguntó desolado.

-Porque lo que tú haces no es arte – contestó Dionisio – tú te dedicas a mutilar el arte, Apolo. – Apolo suspiró miserablemente.

-Leo, ¿si puedes reparar mi coche?

-Este, sí, supongo que sí.

-Bien – volvió a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado – Tengo que darle un paseo a cierta señorita aquí presente. – volvió a sonreírme.

-No puede salir del campamento, Apolo. – tajó Percy, que había regresado tan rápido como pudo.

-¿Y por qué no? Va a ir conmigo, no creo que a mi tío le moleste.

-Pero yo estoy a cargo de ella.

-Y yo soy un Dios Perseus. – le recordó.

-Pero no…

-¿Qué te parecería, Monse, tu y yo, haciendo una nueva mezcla? – dijo alzando sus cejas de forma sugestiva. – Me quede con la boca abierta, ¿me estaba preguntando lo que yo creía?

-Considerando que ayer fue mi cumpleaños número trece – mencioné – creo que eso es abuso a menores. – él rió.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero en algunos años no tendrás excusa. Solo piénsalo, unos pequeños semidioses con la belleza de Afrodita, el espíritu de Poseidón y mi genialosidad. – dijo alzando las cejas. Yo me reí por lo absurdo que sonaba todo.

-Con todo respeto, no creo que exista la palabra genialosidad.

-La existe, si sabes dónde buscar. – contestó.

Percy estaba más morado con cada palabra que salía de la boca de Apolo. Leo estaba trabajando en el coche con tal velocidad que no se veían sus manos, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada, escuchando la plática. Nico estaba cabizbajo y Annabeth y Piper cuchicheaban en voz baja. Bárbara y Thalía me miraban ceñudas.

-Aun así. No creo que pase lo de los pequeños semidioses. – contesté finalmente. Él sonrió más ampliamente aun.

-Chica dura ¿eh? Me gustan así.

Thalía apareció de pronto, a mi lado derecho.

-Déjala en paz, Apolo. – Él la observó detenidamente.

-Ah, ya veo. Mi hermanita la quiere para ella, ¿no es así? – Dijo en tono de reproche – Leo levanto la cabeza de su trabajo con tal velocidad que creí que se le iba a descolocar y salir volando. Nico alzó su rostro y miró con… ¿ira? a Thalía – eso es muy egoísta de su parte, siempre se lleva a las mejores.

-No es eso – se apresuró a decir la mestiza –. Simplemente, creo que eres muy viejo para ella, eso es todo.

-¿Viejo, yo? si apenas soy un adolecente, viejo tu padre y mis tíos – se quejó –. Además, creo que estoy muy bien para mis dos siglos. – rebatió, alzándose su playera, dejando ver un muy bien esculpido torso. Tuve que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para no babear ahí mismo.

-Sí, está muy bien. –expresé sin pensar. Los demás me vieron con asombro. Apolo sonrió aun más y yo me ruborice a más no poder y me mordí la lengua.

Leo llegó corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

-Ya está, solo era un cambio de aceite. Será mejor que lo lleves con mi padre en algunos meses, creo que podría mejorar la transmisión y hay que hacerle una limpieza a los cilindros, pero por lo demás está bien.

-Si… verás, tendré que venir contigo chico. Tu padre no me ha perdonado por la bromita que le hice en una de sus fraguas. Además, tengo que venir a ver la chica con la que en unos años, crearemos una mezcla. – Percy gruñó.

-¿No se te hace tarde Apolo?

-¡Cierto! Tengo lugares que recorre, señoritas que conocer y bromas que hacer. Nos vemos luego hermosa. Tendré un ojo puesto en ti – rió, lanzándome una sonrisa que provocaría un ataque al corazón –. Como todos allá arriba.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? – preguntó Percy. Apolo lo ignoró.

-Nos vemos, hermosa. – tomo mi mano y la beso nuevamente, haciéndome reír como tonta.

-Hasta luego, Apolo. – me despedí. Él suspiró.

-Nos veremos antes de lo que crees – contestó –. Mi oráculo manda saludos, chicos. Llegará al finalizar el año escolar. – Dio media vuelta, se metió en su coche descapotable y subió al cielo en un rayo de luz deslumbrante.

-Wow – suspiré – ese si es un chico de sangre caliente.

-Es el Dios del sol. – contestaron Percy, Nico y Leo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-No me refería a eso. – conteste en tono soñador.

-¿Por qué todas dicen eso? – Dijo Percy en tono cansino – Digo, sé que es un Dios y todo eso, pero ¡por favor! Parece de dieciocho años.

-Un chico de dieciocho años bastante sexy. – contesté. En ese momento, desee que la tierra se abriera en dos mi me tragara.

Los chicos me fulminaron con la mirada mientras Annabeth y Piper trataban de disimular sus risitas. Thalía me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno – dijo Annabeth cuando dejó de reír como posesa – será mejor irnos a cambiar. Hay cosas que hacer ahora que se fue ti ligue.

-No jodas, Annabeth – replicó Leo –, Apolo liga con todo lo que se mueva.

-Tal vez – contestó la rubia –, pero no me puedes negar que es el primer ligue que no le molestó a ella, y sobre todo, que ella correspondió. – terminó triunfalmente.

-Ya se les hizo costumbre hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente. – me quejé.

-Toma. – dijo Percy estirando su sudadera verde hacia mí.

-¿Para qué? – pregunté totalmente desconcertada.

-Enseñas demasiada piel con ese pijama – respondió – ese short es muy corto y esa blusa de tirantes es no me gusta. Póntela. – ordenó.

-No seas ridículo, ya casi llegamos a la cabaña.

-¿No crees que eso hubiera sido de más ayuda antes de que la viera Apolo? – protesto Nico, haciendo una mueca. Percy lo ignoró

-¿Por qué nunca haces lo que te digo?

-Porque, soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones.

-¿Y decides pavonear tu piernas por todo es campamento?

-Decido no dejar que me digas que debo hacer y que no – estiré la mano y tomé la sudadera – que te quede claro Percy, si me la pongo es porque yo quiero, no porque tú me lo digas. – él me miró desafiante mientas pasaba la sudadera por mi cabeza.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo Leo – muéstrale quien manda.

-No es tu chica Valdez – contestó Percy mordazmente – Al parecer, es la chica de Apolo. – Leo agrió la cara.

-Ahora, si han terminado de sermonearme, me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. – Di media vuelta y me metí a la cabaña a cambiarme.

Tyson seguía dormido cuando entre. Roncaba ligeramente, provocando un ligero eco en la habitación. Me puse uno de los pantalones que Piper me había regalado el día de ayer, dejando de lado un pescador verde que estaba en mi cama (obra de Afrodita). A veces, sentía que me enviaba ropa como si estuviera en una pasarela, y no en un campamento, donde es imposible hacer las cosas bien en vestido, a menos, que seas Drew, aunque pensándolo bien, ella no hace nada.

Terminé de de cambiarme y fui a despertar a Tyson. Lo removí un poco hasta que rodó de lado y me aplastó. Lo golpee, pero simplemente era muy débil para causarle daño alguno. Se movió un poco mas y mi rostro termino siendo aplastado en algun punto entre su espalda y su brazo, solo recé que no fuera su axila.

-¿Monse? – preguntó Percy.

-Aquí. – farfulle y creo que entraron pelos a mi nariz.

-Cielo santo, ¿qué haces ahí?

-Descansando después de una mañana agitada ¿tú qué crees? Ayúdame a salir de aquí.

Entre Percy y yo logramos mover un poco a Tyson y logre salir.

-Sí que necesita dieta. Pesa demasiado. – Percy empezó a reír descontroladamente.

-Tienes pelos en la cara – comentó –. ¿Qué hacías, tratabas de despertarlo? – yo solo asentí. Él empezó a reír aun mas fuerte – Deberías saber que su hobbie es dormir. Si no lo despertó la aparatosa entrada de Apolo, ¿por qué creíste que tú podrías? El grandulón duerme como muerto.

-Pensé que querría desayunar antes de irse. – me defendí.

-Y lo hará, pero para él aún es temprano, apenas son las seis de la mañana.

-¿Tan temprano es? – pregunte desconcertada.

-¿No creerás que Apolo hace tuno nocturno, o si? – dijo con tono burlón, haciéndome sentir estúpida.

Yo no contesté y salí. Al parecer, Apolo había despabilado a la mayoría de los campistas. La mayoría se encontraba caminando hacia los comedores, otros se dirigían a los campos de fresas y uno que otro estaba tendido en algún rincón dormitando.

Empecé a caminar rumbo a la cabaña de Hefesto. No tenía nada que hacer y Leo siempre era bueno para matar el tiempo. Toqué y me recibió Nissa con su siempre "sonriente" rostro.

-¡Leo, te busca! – gritó apenas me vio – Pasa. – se hizo a un lado permitiéndome la entrada.

-Hey, pensé que irías o dormir.

-No tenía sueño y Percy se estaba burlando de mi, así que dije, ¿qué puedo hacer?

-Y como mi hermoso rostro y gran sentido del humor son prácticamente irresistibles…

-No te vueles, Valdez.

-Acéptalo Monse, soy irresistible – dijo alzando las cejas, pero no causaba el mismo efecto que cierto Dios adolecente.

-Lo que tú digas, Leo, lo que tú digas. ¿En que trabajas ahora?

-Pues, estoy tratando de mejorar mi casco de realidad virtual para conectarlo a mí consola de videojuegos. Aun no logro que las graficas queden como yo quiero, y tengo que mejorar la velocidad de…

-En español, por favor. – Él rió.

-Trato de mejorar mi videojuego.

-¿Qué te costaba decir eso? – Me senté en su cama y lo observe trabajar.

Se encontraba absorto en su trabajo. Esa era una de las cosas que me sorprendían de él. A pesar de tener TDAH al igual que todos nosotros, cuando trabajaba parecía normal, dentro de lo que cabe. Y ahí es donde radica su belleza, en el verlo trabajar en lo que le apasiona.

Empezó a hablar de algo, pero no le puse mucha atención, su cama era realmente cómoda y la noche en vela me estaba pasando factura. Mis parpados empezaron a pesar y sin darme cuenta me quede dormida. Sentí que me removían despacio.

-Monse, despierta, es hora de almorzar. Percy te está buscando y si te encuentra aquí me va a matar. – susurraba Leo.

-Ehh…

-Monse, despierta. – Leo me sentó en la cama y me despeje un poco. Me encontraba en un cuarto, solo se podía percibir la luz que provenía de una lámpara.

-¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté somnolienta.

-Esta es mi habitación – contestó –, tuve que regresar la cama a mi cuarto. Percy te vino a buscar y si nos encontraba solos me asesina. Anda, vámonos, muero de hambre.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Temprano. ¿Descansaste? – preguntó juguetonamente.

-Sí, ¿por?

-Hablas dormida – soltó de golpe –, eres graciosa. – Mis ojos se abrieron a más no poder.

-¿Qué dije?

-No dejabas de repetir "Leo eres genial, y súper inteligente, y más sexy que Apolo" – contestó, imitando mi voz –. La verdad, no te culpo, todas reaccionan así en mi presencia. – Me reí.

-Te puedo creer todo, menos que eres más sexy que Apolo – bromee. Él se hizo el ofendido.

Apretó un botón a un lado de su cama y empezamos a ascender.

-¿Tienen habitaciones subterráneas?

-Oye, nosotros no solo somos dos mestizos compartiendo cabaña ¿sabes?

-Esto debe ser ilegal – protesté.

-¿Nos vas a delatar? – preguntó Leo, poniendo ojitos de corderito.

-Lo pensaré – conteste.

Salimos de la cabaña y Leo me rodeo como siempre. Recargue mi cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Dónde estabas? – Preguntó Percy, evidentemente molesto. Leo me dirigió una mirada de advertencia.

-Paseando por el bosque.

-Bien. Tyson se va después de almorzar y quiero que bajemos a la playa a poner a prueba la teoría de Apolo.

-Está bien. – contesté simplemente.

-Bien, iré por Annabeth. Nos vemos en la mesa. Espero ya me hable. – Dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña de Atenea.

-¡Dile que lo sientes! – grité.

-Empezamos a caminar nuevamente y encontramos a Nico y Bárbara.

-Hola chicos – saludo Nico. Bárbara me miro ceñuda, saludo a Leo y nos dejó.

-¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté.

-Ligaste con su padre y te preguntas ¿que qué le pasa? – sentí mis mejillas arder.

-No ligue con él.

-Lo que digas, peque. Solo espero que lo de la mezcla haya sido una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No va a haber mezcla ¿de acuerdo?

-Eso espero – contestó Nico –. Será mejor ir a desayunar, tango cosas que hacer al rato.

-No sabía que eras solicitado. – solté. Él rió.

-De hecho, tengo una cita – contestó. Sentí que me golpeaban en el estomago –. Dionisio necesita que le ayude en algo y voy a ir al inframundo al rato – contestó. Me sentí mejor después de eso.

-Si a eso le llamas cita. – Ellos rieron.

-Yo le llamo cita a un paseo en lago, con una hermosa chica. – dijo Jared a mis espaldas.

-Pues consigue a una bella chica que quiera ir contigo.

-Ya le encontré, pero se hace del rogar.

-Pues esta "bella chica" no quiere ir contigo – contesté, muy irritada.

-Entonces ¿qué tengo que hacer para que aceptes? ¿Iniciar un incendio? ¿Ser rubio de ojos azules? ¿O tener un convertible rojo?

-Ninguna – contesté ofendida – ¿Qué te parece ser agradable y dejar de seguirme a todos lados?

-Ya déjala en paz – Dijo Nico – La verdad es patético.

-Sí, hombre, si no se puede, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – Secundó Leo – No quiere, ni modo que la obligues.

-Ustedes siempre tan caballeros. Por eso los trae de sus mandaderos.

-¡No les hables así! Son mis amigos. Por eso no acepto, porque eres despreciable.

-Vamos nena, se que te mueres por salir con un hombre de verdad – dijo jalándome el brazo.

-Cuando vea al hombre de verdad, saldré con él. – contesté mordazmente. Él apretó más mi brazo y un gemido salió de mis labios.

-¡Suéltala! – bramaron mis acompañantes.

-Se creen la gran cosa porque ayudaron con el asunto de Gea. – bramaba Jared. La vena de su grueso cuello era cada vez mas visible – No son nada especial.

-¡Suéltame! – Jared aplico mas fuerza de la necesaria, zarandeándome.

-¡Que la sueltes! – gritó Nico, deslizo su mano a su espada, pero Leo fue mas rápido. Le asesto un golpe en la mandíbula.

-¡Eres un idiota! – le grité, haciendo que varias miradas se dirigieran hacia nosotros.

-Te vas a arrepentir Valdez.

-No lo creo.

-¿Eso es lo que te gusta, no es así nena? Que peleen por ti.

-Estás loco. – zanjé.

-¿Quieres que peleen por ti? Bien. Yo contra ellos dos, a las tres. Si ganó, tengo derecho a estar contigo un día completo, si pierdo, que lo dudo mucho, no te vuelvo a molestar. – no podía negar que la propuesta era muy tentadora.

-No.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No tengo miedo.

-Demuéstralo.

-No tengo que demostrarte nada.

-No te atreves, eres una cobarde, sabes que ellos no son nada especial, que no podrían conmigo.

-Claro que pueden contigo. No eres nada para ellos – vocifere. Nico y Leo abrieron tanto sus ojos que casi se salían de sus cuencas. – Bien, te quieres avergonzar, hazlo. Hecho. Ellos dos contra ti. – él sonrió ampliamente, mientras, ellos negaban frenéticamente.

-Júralo.

-Lo juro.

-Júralo por el Estigio. – Fruncí el ceño.

-Lo juro por el Estigio. – El sonrió más ampliamente.

-En ese caso, será un placer. Los miro a la hora de su masacre. ¿Qué quieren que diga su epitafio?

-¿Qué quieres que diga el tuyo? – repliqué. Él rió.

-Nos vemos después preciosa. – Se fue.

No fue hasta instantes después en que comprendí lo que había hecho. Había comprometido a mis dos amigos en una pelea. Voltee a verlos para disculparme y decirles lo idiota que había sido, que no se preocuparan, que arreglaría todo. Si se enojaban conmigo pediría perdón de rodillas si era necesario.

-Lo siento chicos. No era mi intención. Yo… - Nada. Estaban pálidos como cal – Si están enojados lo comprenderé, pero por favor, perdónenme. Arreglaré todo esto.

-No – me interrumpió Nico con voz trémula –, dijimos que te protegeríamos.

-Si peque, no te preocupes por nada, nosotros lo arreglaremos. – Leo estaba realmente pálido.

-No. Yo me haré cargo de todo esto. Fue mi error, no van a ir a esa tontería.

-No lo entiendes – dijo Leo, con voz fuerte –. Has jurado por el Estigio, eso es un juramente inquebrantable.

-¿Qué pasa si lo rompo? – pregunte, temerosa.

-Solo digamos que hay peores cosas que la muerte. – zanjó Nico.

Lo único que pude pensar fue: _«Mierda»._

Nos habíamos perdido la hora del desayuno y había evitado a Percy en todo momento. Los chicos me convencieron de decirle. «Tarde o temprano se enterará», habían dicho ellos.

La hora de decirle a Percy llegó mas rápido de lo que deseaba. Se notaba de muy buen humor, odiaba ser yo la portadora de malas noticias. Estaba terminando de dar sus lecciones de espada.

-Hola – saludo –, ¿lista para ir a la playa?

-De hecho, hay algo de que te tengo que contar. – Nico y Leo venían con las cabezas gachas.

-¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó, dejando de lado su sonrisa para remplazarla poruna mueca de labios apretados.

-Verás – empecé –, estábamos de camino a los comedores cuando apareció Jared.

-¿Por eso no fuiste a desayunar? – yo solo asentí.

-Entonces, el empezó a molestarme, y Nico y Leo me defendieron. – Percy empezó a reír.

-Me lo dices como si hubieran hecho algo malo, si te defendieron esta bien, se que no les he demostrado mucha confianza con lo que respecta a ti, pero se la han estado ganando. Si te defendieron por mi mejor, al menos, ya se que no soy el único… - empezó a divagar.

-No entiendes – zanjé –. Hice algo realmente estúpido. Jared los retó a un duelo, si el ganaba, yo iba a pasar todo un día completo con él, si ellos ganaban, me iba a dejar en paz. – su sonrisa se congelo.

-¿Están locos? Jared es un excelente luchador. Los va a hacer polvo. ¿Cómo se les ocurre apostar a mi hermana? – Los regañó.

-Percy, ellos no hicieron nada. Fui yo. Me molestó y me reto hasta que acepte.

-Pues cancélalo. Ellos no podrán contra él.

-No puede – dijo Nico. – Juró por el Estigio.

-¿Y por que carajos juraste por el Estigio?

-Yo no sabia que era el juramente inquebrantable. – me defendí.

-¿y por que no hicieron nada ustedes dos?

-No les dio tiempo. Percy, te juró que yo no sabia. – Él suspiro.

-Bien. Esto es lo que haremos, ustedes tres se pasaran todo el día entrenado y practicando con la espada conmigo. No iras con él. Mas les vale que mañana le ganen al idiota ese, si no, yo mismo me encargaré de desaparecerlos. – los tres asentimos. – Bien, vayan por su armadura, y Leo, toma una espada.

Los tres nos encaminamos al la armería.

-Lo siento chicos. Si no me quieren volver a hablar lo entenderé.

-No digas tonterías. – me regaño Nico.

-Si peque – dijo Leo, aprontándome la mano.

El entrenamiento fue brutal, pero no me quejen ningún momento. Tenía raspones y moretones. Percy no paraba, el único momento en que descanse fue a la hora de la comida. Percy fue brutal y despiadado, haciendo movimientos rápidos y letales. Los chicos estaban molidos para la hora de la cena. Prácticamente se arrastraron colina arriba para llegar a la cena. Yo, por mi parte, no dejaba de disculparme continuamente. Percy, no se podía mostrar más feliz.

Llegamos a las mesas y las chicas estaban platicando amenamente. Esta vez Bárbara, se mostró más accesible conmigo. Me dijo que se había enterado de lo ocurrido en la mañana y que ya corrían apuestas con los Stoll.

Percy se acerco a Annabeth y empezaron su habitual ritual de besuqueo.

-Hey, Monse, ¿podemos hablar? – dijo Thalía a mis espaldas. Percy que había estado de muy buen humor se tenso y bufó. – En privado. – agregó, viendo a Percy directamente.

-¿Es realmente necesario? – preguntó este con ira contenida. Thalía lo ignoró. Empezó a caminar y la seguí. Nos adentramos un poco en el bosque.

-Bien, hay algo que te quiero proponer. – empezó.

-Soy toda oídos. – contesté, animándola a que continuara.

-Veras, ¿sabes que soy la lugarteniente de la Diosa de la caza Artemisa, verdad?

-Sí…

-Pues como su lugarteniente, es mi deber encontrar posibles cazadoras. Estas chicas no deben ser necesariamente mestizas, solo se admiten mujeres – explicaba, pero no le encontraba sentido a lo que decía –. Por ahora las cosas han estado tranquilas después de la guerra, pero después del solsticio de verano partiremos a donde nuestra señora nos mande, alguna misión, una cacería, lo que sea.

-¿Y esto nos lleva a que…?

-Que me gustaría que te nos unieras, Monse, tendrías los privilegios de una cazadora; obtendrías la inmortalidad a cambio de tus servicios, viajarías por el mundo, estarías con nuestra señora y formaras parte de nuestra familia – mi rostro debía reflejar el asombro que sentía porque Thalía rió de mi expresión –. Cierra la boca Monse – me obligue a cerrar la boca –. Creo que serias una estupenda cazadora, eres fuerte y con el entrenamiento adecuado, serías prácticamente invencible.

-Suena genial. – contesté.

-Lo es, ciertamente lo es, pero hay un precio – contestó – o no un precio, pero si hay una ofrenda que debes dar a cambio… debes renunciar totalmente a la compañía masculina. Artemisa es una Diosa virgen y espera lo mismo de sus cazadoras. No habrá citas, no habrá novios, no habrá esposo ni hijos y difícilmente habrá amigos varones. Es una decisión importante Monse, pero me gustaría que lo pensaras antes de contestarme algo. ¿Me prometes pensarlo? – yo solamente me limite a asentir con la cabeza.

-Es por eso que nunca estas a solas con los chicos, ¿no es así?

-Eres muy observadora para ser hermana de Percy. Pero sí, no podemos correr el riesgo de que nazca algo entre algún chico y nosotras, una vez que hacemos el juramento, no hay vuelta atrás.

-Te prometo pensarlo.

-Piénsalo, realmente me gustaría que te nos unieras, harías muy feliz a mi señora.

Dio media vuelta y me dejó más confundida que nada. Por un lado sonaba genial ser inmortal, viajar por el mundo, pertenecer a una familia… pero por el otro lado, acababa de encontrar a Percy, sé que no siempre va a estar aquí conmigo, se que tarde o temprano él volverá a su vida normal, volverá a la escuela, estará con su madre y con su familia. Y yo, yo me quedaría aquí hasta que el regresará cada verano, hasta que ya no fuera necesario. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lo había aceptado desde el principio, era su hermana, me lo había demostrado, me hacía sentir en familia, pero él tiene a más personas en su vida, yo no tengo nada, no tengo a nadie que me ate a este lugar más que él.

-Hola preciosa – dijeron a mis espaldas interrumpiendo mis cavilaciones abruptamente.

-No estoy de humor Jared. – advertí.

-Pero yo sí – contestó e intuí una sonrisa en su voz –. No muerdo ¿sabes?

-No me interesa si muerdes o no. Pero si muerdes, solo espero que estés vacunado. – contesté mordazmente. Él rió.

Sin darme cuenta habíamos llegado a los alrededores del campamento. A lo lejos, se podía ver a Percy, estaba con Annabeth riendo por algo, Bárbara estaba con Nico y Leo apartados, de seguro, planeando algo. Sí, tenía amigos, pero lo cierto era que, sé que no durará. Por una vez, me gustaría tener una constante en mi vida, algo permanente, algo a lo que pueda llamar hogar.

Sentí que tomaban mi mano. El tacto era cálido, fue cuando me di cuenta del frio que sentía.

-Solo un paseo – susurró Jared - ¿qué puede salir mal?

-Que no me agradas. Déjame en paz.

-No me rindo tan fácil.

-Yo tampoco. – contesté. Emprendí camino al comedor y me senté. Pensé largo y tendido en mis opciones.

-¿Qué quería Thalía? – preguntó la voz de Leo a mis espaldas. Di un brinco de la sorpresa – Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte.

-Está bien – suspiré –. Me hizo una propuesta.

-Te quiere enlistar, ¿no es así? – su voz sonó dura y con un enojo palpable. Yo no contesté. – ¿Piensas unirte a ellas? – Permanecimos en silencio por lo que me pareció una eternidad hasta que encontré mi voz nuevamente.

-Es una opción. – susurré. Mi voz no daba para más.

-¿Una opción para qué? ¿Para huir de lo que estas construyendo aquí? – su voz se fue alzando poco a poco. Un destello de rabia y pánico se asomaba entre sus ojos.

-No tengo nada Leo – dije finalmente –. No tengo algo que me detenga ¿Por qué no hacerlo? No tengo nada que perder – suspiré –. Sé que Percy no estará siempre a mi lado, sí lo veré y eso, pero realmente estoy sola…

-Yo estoy solo – me interrumpió –, y no me ha pasado nada. Además me tienes a mí – sostuvo mis manos entre las suyas, viéndome directamente a los ojos – estamos juntos en esto. No estás sola, me tienes a mí, tienes a Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Tyson – enumeró. – Por los Dioses, mañana vamos a defender tu honor.

-Simplemente, no le veo lo malo a unirme a Artemisa. – contesté, bajando la mirada hacia nuestras manos. Hubo otro silencio hasta que él hablo. Tomó mí barbilla y la alzó, haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente.

-¿Entonces es eso, realmente piensas dejarme? Sabes que una vez que te unas a ellas no seremos amigos.

-Claro que no, siempre serás mi amigo Leo.

-No, no es así – su voz sonó dura, como nunca antes la había escuchado –. Tal vez pienses así ahora, pero cuando te unas a ellas cambiarás, y me gustas tal como eres Monse.

-No cambiare Leo. – contesté en un murmullo roto.

-Si lo harás, todas lo hacen. Empezarás a ver mis defectos, poco a poco empezaras a renegar de los hombres y antes de que te des cuenta, ya no me soportaras.

-No es lo que ha pasado con Thalía. – susurré.

-No tiene mucho que nos conocemos y mírala, no es que se muera por llegar a conocerme bien del todo. – A pesar de todo, una sonrisa bailo en mis labios.

-Entonces no sabe de lo que se pierde. – contesté. Leo me miro largo y tendido.

-Imagina como se sentirá Percy si lo abandonas y te sucede algo. – me quedé en silencio.

-No es como si ya hubiera aceptado Leo, le dije que iba a pensarlo.

-Piénsalo bien, Monse, no es algo fácil. – acarició mi mano una vez mas y me soltó. Se levantó de la mesa y se fue.

Me quedé viendo en su dirección y pude apreciar lo difícil que había sido todo esto para él. Por lo que me habían dicho los demás, Leo, no era una persona que hablara seriamente seguido, siempre era el chico de las bromas, el gracioso, el que te sacaba una sonrisa en los peores momentos, ¿entonces, porque solo tenía ganas de llorar? El que precisamente él viniera a decirme estas cosas solo me hacía sentir peor ¿Qué clase de amigo es el que te dice eso? Pero mi conciencia decidió hacer acto de presencia. «Es porque se preocupa por ti, tanto como tú te preocupas por él». Y era cierto, es mi amigo, es el chico que me hace reír, con el que planeo travesuras, el que me cuenta las aventuras más graciosas y peligrosas, el que platica conmigo mientras trabaja en un nuevo invento, el que se preocupa por mí. El que haya hablado conmigo y haya utilizado su muy rara faceta formal significaba mucho para mí, sabía que no lo hacía por cualquiera, que me quería tanto como yo a él, éramos amigos, hasta me atrevería a decir que mi mejor amigo, entonces ¿Por qué mi piel quemaban donde él había tocado?

* * *

**Bueno, esta vez les actualizo desde la computadora de mi **

**hermana, que es de escritorio y es super lenta, asì que actualizare **

**hasta que mi laptop se encuentre bien.**

**Espero les guste**


	7. Capitulo 7

**CAPITULO 7 Consigo un boleto de salida de este infierno.**

Decir que estaba nerviosa por lo que ocurriría esta tarde era poco. Percy había agotado a los chicos todo el día anterior y la mayor parte de hoy.

No había vuelto a hablar con Leo. Me sentía nerviosa y ansiosa cada vez que tenía cerca a los chicos. Percy no dejaba de repetir lo tontos que habían sido por no haberme detenido cuando tenían la oportunidad, y de decirme lo impulsiva que era. ¿Pero qué esperaba? Él es igual o peor que yo.

Parece que en cuanto más quieres que el tiempo se detenga y se congele, tiende a pasar como si lo estuvieras acelerando.

La hora del "Duelo" como lo habían comenzado a llamar llegó antes de lo que quería. Percy estaba tenso en cada momento y Nico y Leo estaban de un color verdoso.

Jared llegó con compañeros de su cabina y Clarisse, que se miraba expectante, con una mirada frenética y una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios gruesos. Jared vestía la armadura típica del campamento y unos pantalones sencillos, su cabello cobrizo caía despreocupadamente por su tosco rostro. Me ubicó a un lado de los chicos y me giñó un ojo. Yo me limite a bufar.

-Bien – comenzó Percy –, no pueden perder, si lo hacen, no dejaré nada de ustedes, ¿entendido?

-No empieces – lo corté –. Solo traten de que no les haga daño.

-¡Vaya, gracias por el voto de confianza, amiga! – contestó Leo irónicamente.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Limítense a quedarse fuera de su alcance, es grande, así que será un poco más lento por su altura y peso. Ataquen por los lados y abajo. – Instruía Percy – Manténganse lo más alejados de su puño.

-Es fácil decirlo. – masculló Nico.

Les ayude a ambos a colocarse la armadura correctamente y mascullé un último "_Lo siento"._

Salieron a la arena.

Los demás campistas se encontraban sentados. Percy, Annabeth, Piper y Thalía se encontraban a mi derecha. Bárbara estaba a mi izquierda tomada de mi brazo.

Jared sonreía socarronamente, frunciendo su boca en una mueca extraña. Sacó su espada y se posicionó. Nico se colocó delante de él y Leo trató de rodearlo. Nico era mejor espadachín que Leo, lo que por un lado tenía sentido el plan de ataque.

Decir que la pelea fue pareja con dos contra uno, sería mentir.

Fue brutal, una masacre. Literalmente.

Cada vez que Nico o Leo caían, tardaban más en recuperarse. La teoría era que Jared sería más lento por su altura, pero no importaba cuantos cálculos y probabilidades haya barajeado Annabeth, fueron inútiles.

Jared era veloz, conciso, y realmente letal en combate. Su mano se movía a una velocidad vertiginosa con cada mandoble. Nico era muy pequeño y delgado en comparación, era veinte centímetros más bajo y como mínimo, la mitad del peso de Jared. Leo… Leo era más alto, y un poco más pesado, pero sus habilidades con la espada eran considerablemente nefastas.

Apenas habían transcurrido quince minutos y ya se encontraban todos magullados, llenos de raspones de tanto caer al suelo, sudorosos y jadeando en busca de aire. En cambio, Jared, se notaba enfebrecido por el desafío. No dejaba de voltear a nuestro lugar cada vez que alguno caía.

Apretaba tanto la mano de Bárbara entre las mías que, más de una vez me tuvo que recordar que necesitaría sus manos el resto de su vida.

Jared tumbó a Leo de espalda, le iba a dar un mandoble en el brazo, pero Nico llegó justo a tiempo y lo desarmó. Tenía la esperanza de que hasta ahí llegara todo, pero no. Jared alzó su manaza y la propulso contra la mandíbula de Nico, tumbándolo encima de Leo, que soltó un quejido.

-¿Se dan por vencidos, enclenques?

Nico aprovechó su distracción y enganchó sus piernas, haciendo que su peso se tambaleara y callera… encima de ellos.

Apreté mas la mano de Percy entre las mías (Bárbara retiró sus manos de mi alcance en cuanto pudo.).

Jared enterró el codo en las costillas de Nico y se levantó.

Nico y Leo se incorporaron como pudieron, estaban jadeando por la falta de aire.

Para estos momentos, Jared, se encontraba jugando con ellos, haciéndolos sufrir, prolongando lo inevitable: su triunfo. Estaba mofándose de ser el mejor.

No soportaba ver eso.

En un movimiento sorpresa, Nico desarmó nuevamente a Jared, pero él era un buen luchador cuerpo a cuerpo también, solo le bastó con golpearlo en el estómago, tomó a Leo por la espalda y lo tumbó. Este se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, le dio una estocada en el brazo, haciéndolo sangrar. Ahora tenían una ventaja sobre él, esperaba que fuera suficiente.

Jared lo golpeó fuertemente en sus costillas que podría jurar le sacó una lagrima. No soportaba verlos todos magullados.

Me incorporé de golpe, lista para parar todo esto. Percy se aferró a mi mano y me hizo sentar nuevamente.

-Siéntate, han pasado cosas peores, esto aún no acaba. – susurró tenso como estatua.

-Tienes que estar bromeando, ya no pueden. Hay que parar esta masacre. ¡Los va a matar!

-Siéntate – sentenció, con voz que no daba lugar a replica.

A pesar de que Jared se encontraba herido, aún estaba con ventaja sobre los chicos. Nico era el único que tenía una espada aun. Jared estaba desarmado, pero su fuerza era demoledora, esquivaba con maestría cada uno de los tajos que Nico le dirigía, y los golpes de Leo no parecían causarle mucho daño.

Tomó la empuñadura de la espada de Nico y se la quitó, lo golpeó con esta en el rostro y este cayó de espaldas, la sangre empezó a brotar de su nariz y su labio inferior. Jared volteó rápidamente y golpeó a Leo en las piernas, se balanceó y remató con un golpe en la espalda. Leo cayó.

-Si bien recuerdo la reglas – decía Jared con voz divertida –, el duelo acaba cuando los contrincantes están desarmados. He ganado.

Percy se tensó a mi lado. Yo solo tenía ojos para las masas de extremidades retorcidas y ensangrentadas que eran mis amigos en estos momentos.

Me levante sin importarme lo que estaba diciendo Jared acerca de ser el mejor y no sé qué tanto más decía, regodeándose. Entre a la arena de un salto y corrí hacia los chicos.

El más cercano era Nico, le ayudé a incorporarse y lo dejé apoyarse en mi hombro. Lo llevé y ayudé a sentarse y regresé rápidamente por Leo. Estaba con el rostro en el suelo. Lo levanté y fue cojeando hasta donde había dejado a Nico.

Jared se acercó a mí.

-Nos vemos mañana, preciosa. Te veo a las nueve.

-Estás loco si crees que voy a ir contigo después de lo que les hiciste.

-Loco o no, tienes que hacerlo, un trato es un trato – me guiñó un ojo –. Por respeto a ti no los hice papilla, pero ya viste que no tienen nada de especial sin sus habilidades de papi. – dio media vuelta y se fue.

Regresé mi atención hacia los chicos.

-Lo siento. – se disculparon los pobres, haciéndome sentir peor.

-No fue su culpa, chicos. Fui yo y mi bocota lo que los metió en esto. Miren como los dejaron.

El rostro de Nico estaba manchado de sangre, con restos de sudor, su ropa hecha jirones, sus pantalones negros estaban percudidos y rotos en las rodillas, sus cabellos enmarañados y su mejilla se estaba hinchando. Leo, por su parte, no estaba mejor, sus cabellos estaban húmedos a causa del sudor, tenía pequeños cortes en sus brazos y se estaban formando moretones en su cuello y mejillas.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios?! Confié en ustedes dos.

-Percy, basta. No es el momento, no fue culpa suya. ¿Acaso no vez cómo están?

-Pudieron haberlo hecho mejor que esto.

-No, no podían. Nadie podía. Déjalos en paz.

-¿Ahora los defiendes?

-No hay nada que defender. No fue su culpa, fue mía. Enójate conmigo.

-Por supuesto que estoy enojado contigo.

-Bien, ahora voy a llevarlos a la enfermería, puedes ayudarme o apártate, y no estorbes. – Nos reñimos con la mirada hasta que tomó a Leo y lo ayudó a caminar.

Yo me encargué de Nico que era más pequeño y ligero.

Nico trataba de no apoyar todo su peso en mí, pero eso solo le provocaba más dolor.

-No estás tan pesado – susurré –, anda recárgate.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-Recárgate – dije otra vez, esta vez, él cedió.

Llegamos a la enfermería y me acerqué unos cuencos con agua. Pasé un paño mojado por el rostro de Nico. Los restos de sangre hacían las heridas más graves de lo que eran realmente. Su labio estaba partido y su nariz estaba ligeramente inflamada.

-Tienes suerte, no está rota.

-Eso ya es algo. – masculló.

Seguí limpiando y podía sentir sus ojos fijos en mi rostro. Mordí mi labio. Me hacía sentir nerviosa su escrutinio. Terminé de limpiar su rostro y pasé a los pequeños cortes de sus brazos.

-No es tan grave. Tu aspecto lo agravaba todo.

-¿Gracias? – dijo divertido.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Sanarás en unos días.

-Eso espero, me duele el cuerpo entero.

-Lo lamento. Es mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa, bueno, en parte sí, eres muy impulsiva, pero alguien debió detenerte, así que se podría decir que estamos a mano. – me sonrió.

Fui a buscar un poco de néctar para que se recuperara y encontré a Percy y Leo. Leo tenía un mejor aspecto. Sus cortes estaban limpios y ya no quedaban rastros de sudor. Aun cojeaba al caminar.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me hubiera atropellado un camión – sonrió –, aunque he estado peor. Nada de qué preocuparse. ¿Cómo esta Nico?

-Se recuperará. Voy a llevarle néctar.

Me siguieron a su compartimiento. Abrí la cortina y Nico se estaba inspeccionando los moretones de sus costillas, estaban de un tono entre verdoso y azulado, y eran enormes. Dirigió su mirada hacia nosotros y yo aparte la mirada ruborizada.

-Toma – le extendí el vaso – tómalo todo.

-Chicos – interrumpió Percy, suspirando –. No fue su culpa, lamento haberme descargado con ustedes.

-Entendemos, Percy, es tu hermana después de todo.

-Aun así, no he dejado de tratar de apartarlos de ella. Supongo que no me fiaba de ustedes para eso.

-Percy… - susurré roja como tomatito – ya cállate.

-Te molestas si los regaño, te molestas si los halago. ¿Quién te entiende mujer?

-No me molesté, pero… solo… cállate. – Los tres me observaban expectantes. – Me tengo que ir, tengo cosas que hacer.

Prácticamente salí corriendo de la enfermería. Tropecé con mis propios pies con la urgencia que tenia de salir de ahí.

Encontré a las chicas debajo de un árbol, escapando del sol.

-¿Cómo están los chicos? – preguntó Bárbara.

-Han estado mejor, pero sobrevivirán.

-Pudo haber sido peor – comentó Annabeth –. Al menos se contuvo, Jared, quiero decir, salieron ilesos.

-¿A eso le llamas ilesos? – Me enojé – ¡Están hechos polvo!

-Annabeth tiene razón, Monse – intervino Piper –. Jared no es la clase de persona que muestre clemencia a sus rivales.

-Mira el lado bueno – dijo Thalía –, salieron con el cuerpo completo, eso ya es algo.

-¡Oh, sí! Porque las heridas y moretones son nimiedades.

-Bueno, no nimiedades, pero se pondrán bien en cuestión de días. No seas pesada. – sentenció Bárbara.

-¿Y qué usaras mañana? – preguntó Piper, dejándome boquiabierta. ¿Quién pensaba en eso cuando mis amigos estaban más magullados que balón de futbol?

-Nada.

-Pues, si vas desnuda, no creo que te quites a Jared de encima pronto.

-¡Bárbara, no me refería a eso! ¡Obviamente no voy a ir desnuda! – dije escandalizada. Las chicas solo rieron.

-¿Quién va a ir desnuda a dónde? – preguntó Leo a mis espaldas.

-Monse, a su cita con Jared. – contestó Bárbara, sin pudor alguno.

Nico, Percy y Leo, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Las chicas solo rieron y yo sentí mi rostro caliente.

-No es lo que parece. – dije con voz ahogada.

-¿No pensarás ir, cierto? – preguntó Percy.

-No quiero.

-Pero debe – dijo Thalía –. Mira, a mí me emociona tanto como a ti, pero lo juró, y desgraciadamente, Jared ganó justamente.

Nico y Leo bajaron la mirada.

-Puedes seguirme esta vez – ofrecí a Percy como premio de consolación –. Te doy permiso de que me sigas esta vez.

-No es mala idea…

-Pero no iras, Percy. Ella se encargará del asunto. – zanjó Annabeth.

-¿No se supone que eres mi amiga, Annabeth?

-Sí, pero también lo conozco a él, si le das bandera blanca ahora, después no te lo quitarás de encima. Y no te atrevas a contradecirme Perseus. Piensa, ¿qué vas a hacer cuando realmente empieces a tener citas?

-Pues… yo… – dirigí una mirada a Thalía que no pasó inadvertida para todos los demás. –…yo… necesito pensar. – di media vuelta y me alejé.

Camine y antes de darme cuenta, estaba corriendo hacia la playa. ¿Qué hacer?

_«Piénsalo»_. Había dicho Thalía. ¿Pero qué hago? Me senté en la arena, contemplando las olas.

_[¡/] – ¿Qué hago?_

_-Pues, podrías aceptar._

-¿Y dejar todo atrás? Estas loca Monse.

_-¿Dejar qué? ¿Tus amiguitos? Si bien recuerdo, los acabamos de conocer, tenemos tres semanas en este lugar. Es lo que duramos en un lugar en promedio. No sería diferente de haber dejado a Liam, o Molly, o Bobby. Sí, los extrañamos de vez en cuando, y nos preguntamos qué pasó con ellos, pero seguimos adelante. Esto no es diferente. Además, no es como si no los fuéramos a volver a ver. Vendríamos de visita._

-¿Y si nos pasa lo que dice Leo? ¿Y si después ya no los quiero?

_-¿Qué sabes de querer a alguien? Nunca nos hemos quedado en un lugar lo suficiente para encariñarnos con alguien, Monse. Eso era suicidio._

_-_Pero…

_-¿Pero qué? Ni siquiera los conocemos lo suficiente. No confían en nosotras. ¿Por qué Annabeth se cuela por las noches a nuestra cabaña? ¿Por qué Percy se molesta cada vez que le preguntas por lo que pasó con él el año anterior? ¿Por qué nadie te quiere decir nada? ¿Por qué se molestó contigo "por no haber llegado cuando te necesitaban"?_

-Pero…

_-No confían en nosotras, bueno en mí, somos la misma persona. Pero aun así. _

-No quiero dejarlos, no quiero irme.

_-¿Pero, qué podemos hacer?_

-Los voy a extrañar.

_-¿Qué vamos a hacer?_

-No sé. No sé qué hacer.

_-Yo te diré, haremos lo segundo que hacemos mejor. Buscar en los escombros._

-¿Buscar en los escombros? ¿De qué nos va a servir esta vez?

_-Para ser tu conciencia, a veces, creo que soy más rápida que tú. Primero investigamos todo. ¿Qué es lo que nos ocultan? Si no confían en nosotras, ¿para qué seguir aquí? Haremos lo que mejor sabemos hacer, irnos sin ver atrás._

-¿Y Nico y Leo?

_-Si son nuestros amigos, lo comprenderán._

-No los quiero dejar. Los quie…

_-No, no los podemos querer, Monse. No podemos querer. No podemos depender de nadie. ¿No hemos aprendido nada todos estos años?_

-Ya no quiero vivir así.

_-No tenemos otra opción. Es lo que nos tocó. No todos podemos tener la familia feliz, ¿recuerdas? Encariñarte es debilidad. ¿Qué pasó con Betty?_

-Ella fue la única que nos tendió la mano cuando nadie más lo hizo. Estamos vivas gracias a ella.

_-Y de que nos sirvió después. Ella se fue, ¿y qué pasó con nosotras? Quedamos destrozadas. ¿Estamos listas para pasar por eso, otra vez?_

-¿Qué hay de Percy?

_-No confía en nosotras. Nos ocultan algo, y lo sabes._

-Es mi hermano.

_- Lo seguiríamos viendo. Él entenderá, sabe que no tenemos nada. No podemos esperar que nos solucione la vida. Él tiene su propia vida por la que preocuparse, nunca hemos sido de las que se dejan cuidar, no podemos ser egoístas. ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotras? No podemos quedarnos aquí para siempre, no tendremos trece años por siempre. Creceremos, ¿y qué haremos?, no sabemos hacer nada más que robar y golpear. ¿Estamos dispuestas a volver a la calle? Esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¿por qué no tomarla? [/¡]_

-¿Monse? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

Alce la vista y note que había anochecido, hacia frio, bastante frio. El cielo estaba nublado, una tormenta se asomaba por el horizonte, me sentí culpable.

-¿Qué pasa Bárbara?

-Te estuvimos buscando. – se sentó a mi lado sin esperar invitación –. Se lo de Thalía.

-Oh… - ¿Qué decía? «Si, pienso ser egoísta y marcharme sin mirar atrás, por un capricho»

-¿Piensas unirte?

-No sé.

-Yo no me uní.

-¿Te invitaron?

-Ignoraré tu voz insultantemente incrédula. Pero sí, Thalía me invitó una vez, no tenía mucho que había llegado al campamento.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste?

-No dejaría a mi hermano solo. Peleamos, nos gritamos, nos golpeamos, y Zeus sabe que a veces lo único que quiero hacer es ahorcarlo, pero… uno no escoge a la familia. Él fue el que me defendió en la escuela de los demás niños, el que me salvo la vida varias veces cada vez que nos encontrábamos con un monstruo. No podía simplemente decirle: "Bueno, esto es todo, me largo con una pandilla de chicas"

-Yo no tengo eso. - susurré

-Chica, estas ciega. Por supuesto que lo tienes. Percy hace lo que puede, pero entiéndelo, antes de ti estaba solo. No esperaba tener hermanos, no de tu edad, al menos. Están construyendo recuerdos.

Nos quedamos viendo el oleaje unos minutos más hasta que nos fuimos a cenar.

Cuando llegamos a los comedores, me dirigí a mi mesa sin mirar a nadie más. Percy se sentó a mi lado inmediatamente.

-Hablé con Bárbara.

-¿Qué no sabe mantener su bocota cerrada? – me quejé. El soltó una risilla.

-Eres mi hermana.

-Lo sé…

-Déjame terminar – dijo alzando una mano – Eres mi hermana y tienes miedo, es por eso que te quieres ir, no has tenido a nadie que cuide de ti, de repente aparecemos nosotros y te da miedo que así como aparecimos nos vayamos, entiendo. Annabeth lo explicó así.

-Creo que nunca te había escuchado hablar así.

-Nunca había hablado así, pero tú vales la pena, Monse. Las cazadoras no son la solución a tus problemas. No te prometo que va a ser fácil, pero nos ayudaremos. Si te sirve de consuelo, también me costó aceptar a Tyson, me sentía incómodo cuando me entere que éramos hermanos. Así que no eres tú, supongo que soy yo. – Sonrío – ¿Qué dices? Prometo dejarte limpiar el cuarto.

-Eres un tonto, ¿sabías? – dije riendo.

-Sí, Annabeth lo dice a seguido. – entonces recordé mi platica conmigo misma en la playa.

-Percy… ¿me vas a decir que es lo que te pasó en la última misión a la que fuiste? – sentí como se ponía rígido a mi lado, su buen humor desaparecía y la dulce voz comprensiva fue remplazada por una dura y fría.

-No es algo de lo que me guste hablar.

-Pero yo…

-Dije que no, Monse. Tal vez, con el tiempo te hable de ello, pero no ahora.

-Está bien. – accedí en voz queda, pero no me iba a rendir tan fácil.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Percy y yo no volvimos a hablar del tema de las cazadoras, mis dudas permanecían latentes, esperando ser saciadas.

Evitaba a Nico y Leo, me hacían sentir que los traicionaba al pensar en unirme a Thalía.

La mañana llegó, y con ella, la hora de pagar lo prometido. Jared pasaría por mí a las 9:00 a.m. y yo no podía imaginar peor castigo que eso.

Desperté y Percy ya estaba levantado. Tocaron la puerta y yo realmente esperaba que no fuera Jared. Para mi grata sorpresa, era Piper y Bárbara.

-Buenos días. – canturreo Bárbara.

-Buenos días. – contesté a cambio.

-Bueno, bueno, a lo que vinimos, te vamos a ayudar a arreglarte.

-¿Para qué? – pregunté.

-Es tu primera cita, Monse, no pensaras ir en ropa vieja.

-Pues la verdad es que sí – contesté, haciendo reír a Percy y Piper –. No es la gran cosa, es Jared.

-La primera cita no se olvida nunca. – insistió.

-Pues, yo realmente espero poder olvidar esta. – Bárbara bufó.

-Le quitas la diversión a todo.

-Mira, Jared ni siquiera me agrada, no me voy a arreglar para él.

-No era para él para el que te íbamos a arreglar. –murmuró Piper.

-¿Entonces para quién? – cuestioné.

-Sí, ¿para quién? – secundó Percy.

-Alguien. – contestó simplemente Bárbara.

-¿Qué te vas a poner? – preguntó Piper.

-No sé, un pantalón y la playera del campamento. – dije sonriente.

-Nunca usas la playera del campamento. – me acusó Bárbara, entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

-Nunca vienes a cuestionar mi ropa por las mañanas.

-Porque Afrodita te manda ropa asombrosa, pero hoy es especial.

-No, no lo es, simplemente pasaré el día con mi acosador – me estremecí – no es algo que me emocione mucho.

-Dímelo a mí – se quejó Bárbara – aposte diez dracmas a que Nico y Leo ganaban, Marco no me dejará olvidarlo nunca.

-No debiste apostar.

-Pensé que tenían una oportunidad, eran dos contra uno. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades? – chasqueó la lengua – Esos dos, les haré pagar por eso.

-Ay, Bárbara… no tienes remedio – me dirigí a mi cajón.

Abrí para sacar un pantalón y encontré un vestido blanco floreado en la parte baja.

-¡Qué bonito! – Exclamó Bárbara a mis espaldas – Se te verá divino.

-Ni lo sueñes, no me lo voy a poner. No hoy.

-Pero esta precioso.

-No me importa, no lo usaré. – hice a un lado el vestido.

Tomé un pantalón viejo, una playera del campamento que me quedaba bastante grande (era una herencia de Percy) y cerré el cajón.

Fui al baño y me vestí.

El efecto de la playera era gracioso en mi cuerpo, era bastante bajita, por lo que me la playera hacia función de vestido, los pantalones, aunque eran algo más ceñidos al cuerpo, quedaban ocultos en la tela de la playera. Calcé mis zapatos (los más feos y viejos que encontré) y salí.

Percy se miraba complacido.

-Vaya, hasta que vistes como debe ser… toda cubierta.

-No es como si me paseara desnuda, ¿sabes?

-No, pero, tampoco debes pasearte en short. – rodó los ojos.

Salimos de la cabaña y fuimos a los comedores. Estaba por preguntarle a Percy nuevamente por su último año, cuando me llamaron.

-¡Monse! ¡Monse! ¡MONSE! – giramos para encontrarme a mi infierno personal.

Jared iba vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa negra y llevaba el cabello cobrizo despeinado, dándole un efecto casual.

-Jared – salude con la voz más fría que encontré. Percy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No seas así, preciosa.

-No la llames así.

-Jackson, no sé tú, pero gané un día con ella, así que piérdete.

-Tienes suerte de que hayan sido ellos y no yo el que haya estado con ella ese día.

-Como sea, hoy, mi tiempo es oro, así adiós – tomó mi mano y a arrastro hacia el comedor – Ah, por cierto – dijo sobre su hombro –, no quiero encontrarlos a ti o a los demás siguiéndonos. – sin nada más que decir, volvimos a caminar, dejando a Percy detrás de nosotros.

Para mi gran sorpresa, pasar el día con Jared no fue tan malo. No digo que fuera el mejor día de mi vida, pero el chico trataba de ser agradable.

Me contó acerca de su niñez, resulta que teníamos más en común de lo que creía. Había escapado de casa a los diez años, a los once había llegado al campamento. Un sátiro lo había encontrado y llevado a salvo.

Por la tarde habíamos ido a pasear, y me asombré cuando me di cuenta de que estaba riendo con él. Estaba pasando si no un lindo día, al menos, no era tan malo como pensaba. Jared trataba de no hacer sus comentarios de brabucón, ni se comportaba como el idiota que pensaba que era.

Cuando estábamos camino al lago, encontramos a Nico y Leo, estaban tumbados en el pasto, riendo por algo. Interrumpieron sus risas cuando nos escucharon aproximarnos a ellos.

Me sentí culpable, aquí estaba yo, riendo con el chico que había molido a mis amigos. Jared pasó su mano por mi cintura y me jaló, haciendo que siguiera caminando a un lado de él. Les dirigí una mirada de disculpa a los chicos y alcé mi mano en un pequeño saludo… que no contestaron.

Cuando estábamos en la canoa (sí, el maldito consiguió su paseo en canoa) ya iba a ser la hora de cenar, había empezado a refrescar y la playera era muy delgada. Jared, en un acto inverosímil, me había ofrecido su chaqueta, la cual rechacé varias veces… hasta que el frío me hizo titiritar.

Cuando regresamos al pequeño muellecito, Jared me ayudó a bajar de la canoa. Tomó mi mano y empezamos a caminar hacia los comedores. Me sentía incomoda estando en contacto directo con él. Su mano era áspera y fuerte. No se sentía bien. No sentía la comodidad que sentía cuando Leo me abrazaba, o la familiaridad que sentía cuando ocasionalmente Nico tomaba mi mano.

Tomé el camino para llegar lo más rápido a los comedores cuando Jared me jaló y me llevó al borde del bosque.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Solo quiero decirte algo. – murmuró.

-¿Aquí? ¿Qué es tan importante? Pudiste habérmelo dicho hace rato – digo con una sonrisa para disimular mis nervios.

-Me gustas – suelta de golpe, borrando mi sonrisa por completo –, creo que hoy te demostré que puedo ser normal también, así que creo que deberíamos besarnos.

Me quede helada, sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi rostro. Me sentí mareada, con la boca seca, y sentí una gota de sudor frio brotando de mi frente. Sabía lo que era esa sensación de vacío y pesadez en mi estómago, la había experimentado varias veces en mi vida. Pánico.

Nunca había besado en mi vida, es más, nunca me había planteado el besar a alguien en mi vida. Jared se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a mí. ¿Realmente quería que mi primer beso fuera con un chico que acababa de conocer, y que no dejaba de molestar a mis amigos? Estaba a centímetros de mi rostro, sentía su calor corporal cerca de mí.

_[¡/] – Aléjalo._

-No me puedo mover.

_-¡No lo beses! ¿Qué hay de Artemisa, no nos aceptará?_

-Creí que no nos vamos a enlistar.

_-Hay que tener siempre opciones._

-No me voy a enlistar.

_-¿Lo vamos a besar? No quiero._

-Yo tampoco.

_-Qué asco, se acaba de chupar sus asquerosos labios. [/!]_

Reaccioné en el último instante. Giré el rostro y sentí sus labios húmedos en la mejilla derecha. Se alejó.

-Bésame. – exigió.

-No quiero.

-Bésame.

-No.

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manazas. Me acorralo contra un árbol, sentí mi pulso cardiaco acelerarse en una carrera loca.

-No quiero – empecé a empujar su pecho, golpeaba lo que alcanzaba –. Voy a gritar.

-No te escucharán, estamos retirados.

Se empezó a acercar, su boca se encontraba peligrosamente cerca de la mía. Se me revolvió el estómago, sentía ganas de vomitar. Me retorcía entre sus manos, pero su agarre era férreo.

-No quiero.

Sentí su aliento acariciar mi rostro.

_[¡/] - ¡GOLPEALO!_

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

_-¡GOLPEALO! [/!]_

Solté mi mano, tome impulso en la base de mi palma y golpee hacia arriba. Tendría suerte si no terminaba con la nariz incrustada en el cerebro por la fuerza con la que golpeé.

-¡MALDITA! – Gritó mientras se tocaba la nariz, de la cual brotaban chorros de sangre - ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

Mi respiración era entrecortada. Tenía que salir de aquí antes de que me hiciera algo. Di media vuelta y salí corriendo como si de ello dependiera mi vida (que tal vez, era mi caso, ese chico daba miedo).

Tanta era mi prisa por salir que tropecé con una roca. Alcancé a meter las manos, pero mis rodillas no corrieron la misma suerte. Llegué a los comedores, debía tener una mirada enloquecida porque Percy se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? – aún tenía la imagen de Jared sangrando, con la nariz torcida y su camisa empapándose de sangre.

Asentí.

-Jared tiene la nariz rota. – sollocé.

-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Tu estas bien?

-Yo se la rompí.

-¿Por qué? – sus ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas.

-Trató de besarme a la fuerza – murmuré –, yo no quería. Me acorraló y lo golpeé. Le quebré la nariz, casi se la reacomodo en el cerebro.

Percy me abrazó y empezó a reír.

-Debiste golpear con ganas, ¿eh?

-No es gracioso, Percy. Le hice daño.

-No debió meterse contigo. Ahora sabe que no eres una niña indefensa. – Me dejó sollozar en su pecho hasta que me tranquilizo un poco –. Anda, vamos a cenar.

-¿No deberíamos ir a ver si está bien?

-No, no debió propasarse contigo, que lo atiendan sus hermanos.

Tomó mi brazo y caminamos a nuestra mesa. Me quitó la chaqueta de Jared, de la cual, no estaba consiente que tenía aun. La tiró me pasó la suya.

Dimos ofrendas, cenamos y conversamos un poco. Los demás estaban en sus mesas, pero buscaba a Nico y Leo entre el mar de cabezas. Bárbara platicaba amenamente con Marco (que ya había salido de la enfermería), Piper platicaba con un chico de su cabaña y Annabeth estaba con Malcolm, absortos en un pergamino.

No los encontré por ningún lado. A lo mejor, no querían hablarme. No los culparía.

Caminamos rumbo a la fogata con Annabeth que hablaba acerca de planos para santuarios y reconstrucciones, no preste atención.

Llegamos a un lugar cercano y divise a los chicos sentados uno al lado del otro. Me ignoraron por completo.

-Hola chicos. – salude, sentándome a su lado.

Nada. No voltearon a verme siquiera.

-¿Chicos? – Agité una mano frente a ellos – ¿No me van a hablar ya? – pregunté y la voz me tembló ligeramente.

-¿Qué, Jared te ha dejado libre ya? – dijo Nico, con voz dura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Jared en todo esto?

-¿Que qué tiene que ver? – Decía Nico – Tienes una cita con él y nos ignoras, y ahora que estás sola vienes a vernos – bufó –. Pues sí que sabes demostrar lo mal que te sentías.

-Nico… - intervino Leo.

-¿Crees que yo quería pasar mi día con él? Porque si es así no me conoces en absoluto. – contesté.

-Pues no parecías muy afligida cuando reías y te dejabas abrazar por él.

-Tú me ignoraste. Te saludé y me ignoraste. – me di cuenta que me molestaba que me hubiera ignorado, especialmente él.

-¿Y qué querías que hiciera? Él te tenia ceñida a él y yo no podía hacer nada.

-Chicos… – decía Leo

-¡Pues ignorarme no fue la solución!

-¡Pues el dejar que él te abrazara tampoco!

-¡Chicos! – Gritó, haciéndonos callar – Dejen de pelear.

-Él empezó.

-No me importa, él tiene razón. Lo apoyo. – sentenció Leo.

-Bien. Hagan lo que quieran. – me levanté.

Jared entró al círculo de mestizos con la nariz parchada.

-¿Qué le pasó? – pregunto Nico.

-Lo golpeé. – dije enojada.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Ahora te importa? – Dije de forma despectiva – Pues ahora yo no quiero hablar de ello.

Me senté a un lado de Annabeth.

-¿Qué pasa? Tienes un humor de perros.

-Esos dos me estresa. ¿Por qué se tienen que poner tan pesados?

-Se preocupan por ti, eso es todo.

-¡Pues vaya forma de demostrarlo! Non hacen más que hacerme enojar. – Annabeth soltó una risilla – ¡No te rías!

-Lo siento, es solo que, creo que están sobre reaccionando, eso es todo. A veces los hombres pueden ser muy ciegos.

-¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

-Nada, Monse, nada. – enarqué una ceja.

-A veces eres muy rara.

-Pero siempre tengo la razón. Recuerda eso. – dijo sonriéndome.

Estaba viendo las llamas de la fogata, tratando de distraerme de mi enojo con los chicos. Eran tan estúpidos. ¿Cómo podían pensar que prefería pasar mi día con Jared que con ellos? Pero había algo más apremiante que mi enojo, y eso era mi curiosidad.

-Annabeth, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Ya lo estás haciendo. – contestó sonriendo, animándome a continuar.

-¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente con Percy el último año? – su sonrisa se fue borrando poco a poco, y su mirada perdió ese brillo peculiar que hacía que sus ojos no fueran intimidantes.

-No es algo de lo que nos guste hablar – contestó tensa –. Solo no vuelvas a preguntar. Hay cosas que no puedes saber.

-¿Qué cosas?

-Monse – dijo Leo en voz queda. Lo ignoré. Miré a Annabeth, pero esta ya se iba.

-¡Annabeth! – grité. Me levanté dispuesta a seguirla, pero la mano de Nico en mi muñeca me detuvo. – Suéltame.

Jalé mi mano de un tirón.

-Monse, escuchamos lo que pasó con Jared – decía Leo que parecía abochornado.

-¿Y?

-¿Te hizo daño? – preguntó Nico.

-No creo que sea de su incumbencia.

-No seas así. – se defendió Leo.

-¿Así cómo? Ustedes son los que se pusieron en su plan "ignoremos a Monse". ¿Enserio creían que prefería pasar la tarde con él que con ustedes? Porque si es así, son unos idiotas.

-Sí, somos unos idiotas – coincidió Nico – pero que querías que pensara, te dejaste hacer por él.

-Estaba siendo agradable… al menos, no se comportó como un idiota…. Hasta hace rato.

-Sí, respecto a eso – dijo Leo con su sonrisa torcida –, debes enseñarme a hacer eso. Le reordenaste las ideas.

Los miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No te enojes. – dijo Nico, poniendo ojitos de cachorrito abandonado.

-No va a funcionar esta vez. – sentencie.

-Por favor, peque. Todos cometemos errores.

-Pero da la casualidad, que ustedes son los únicos que me hacen sentir mal con sus errores. – solté de golpe.

-Monse, no lo volveremos a hacer. – dijo Nico.

Ambos chicos pusieron carita de niño regañado. ¿Cómo es que siempre se salían con la suya?

[¡/] _– Oh, vamos chica, te mueres por perdonarlos._

-Pensé que eras tú la que decía que no debíamos encariñarnos.

_-Si nos vamos a quedar, ¿qué más da?_

-Eres muy contradictoria, ¿sabes?

_-Soy tu cariño._

-Lo sé, soy la que te tiene en la cabeza.

_-Estas tardando en contestar… se van a preguntar si eres mentalmente capaz. Recuerda lo que nos pasó con Apolo._

-Oh, Apolo…

_-¡ESO SÍ ES UN HOMBRE!_

-No empieces. [/¡]

-Monse… Te vas, peque.

-No me voy, Leo.

-Sí, sé que soy guapo y todo, pero no es necesario que te quedes admirándome.

-Tienes un ego enorme, ¿sabías eso?

-Sí, pero prefiero llamarlo amor propio.

-Cállate Valdez. – dijo Nico.

-¿Qué? Yo me quiero.

-Yo también los quiero chicos. – solté sin pensar. Abrí mis ojos hasta lo imposible cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

-¡Oh, la peque nos quiere! – exclamó Leo con una sonrisa imposible.

-Cállate. – ordené en voz baja.

-Nosotros también te queremos – contestó Nico a cambio, sonriéndome con un brillo fugaz en sus ojos castaños –. Al menos yo, no sé Leo. ¿Te queda amor para dar que no sea a ti mismo, Leo?

-ja ja ja, que graciosito. Es imposible no querer a esta chiquilla. Nos mete en problemas en un dos por tres. ¿Qué es la vida sin un poco de adrenalina? ¿No te dije esa mañana que la salvamos de convertirse en una bocadillo para Peleo que era una amenaza? Pero recuerda, las amenazas siempre son buenas. – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-¿Gracias?

-De nada.

-¿Cómo es que consiguen que los perdone tan fácilmente?

-Porque nos quieres. – contesto Leo, levantando la cejas.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Son imposibles.

-Así nos quieres. – recordó Nico, con una enorme sonrisa.

-No me dejarán olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

Voltearon a verse entre sí, después a mí, se encogieron de hombros.

-No. –contestaron simplemente.

Supongo que tendría que acostumbrarme a ello.

…..

Llegué a la cabaña y escuche voces dentro. Eran Percy y Annabeth.

-¿Le vas a decir? – preguntó la rubia.

-No quiero… no puedo.

-Algún día se va a enterar.

-Pero no pronto. No puedo hablar de ello. La acabo de conocer, no es como si pudiera decirle eso en el desayuno. "Hey, me pasas los huevos, por cierto, el año pasado yo y Annabeth fuimos…" – su voz se quebró y Annabeth sollozó.

-Percy, no te digo que se lo cuentes hoy, pero ella no es tonta, sabe que le ocultas algo.

-Sé que no es tonta, pero no puedo hablar de eso, no ahora. No cuando todo esta tan reciente, tiene meses que acabamos de llegar. No me siento listo para afrontar el mundo exterior aun.

-Habla con ella, seguro entenderá, con el tiempo se resignará.

Las voces se sentían cada vez más cercanas. Se acervan a la puerta. Salte por el barandal, cayendo en los arbustos y reprimí un gemido. Vi la silueta de Annabeth alejándose y Percy cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos. Me aseguré de que ya no estuvieran cerca y salí de entre los arbustos.

Entre a la cabaña corriendo, me cambié y me metí a la cama. No podría pretender que no había escuchado su plática si entraba en esos momentos.

Minutos después entro a la cabaña. Me hice la dormida. Él suspiró, apagó las luces y se durmió.

Yo me quede pensando, pensando en mis dudas latiendo bajo la superficie. No sabía que les había sucedido a Percy y Annabeth, pero ellos no parecían dispuesto a contarme. Si bien era porque no confiaban en mí, también era porque no se sentía "listo para afrontar el mundo exterior".

Pensando en todo esto me dejé arrastrar hacia la inconciencia. Mis dudas habían hecho mis sueños más retorcidos.

Me asechaban, las voces me hacían sentir pequeña e indefensa. ¿Por qué no paraba todo esto? Solo quería dormir. No es como si hiciera nada malo.

La mañana llegó, desayunamos y bajamos a la playa.

Esta vez sí noté un pequeño avance. No veía como el crear tormentas fuera de ayuda, de hecho, era inútil, pero Percy insistía en que era algo genial. Sé que solo lo dijo para no hacerme sentir mal.

No le quería preguntar lo que punzaba en mi lengua por salir, tenía miedo de hacerlo enojar. Me mordí la lengua en más de una ocasión.

-Percy…– me arrepentí, tal vez, si me estaba siendo realmente pesada – nada, solo te quería decir que iba a ir con los chicos al lago.

-¿Desde cuándo me avisas lo que vas a hacer?

-No sé. Supongo que esta soy yo dejando que me cuides – sonrío –, pero no exageres, no seré tan comprensible cuando metas la pata. – rio.

-Está bien, que te diviertas.

Fui al lago y los chicos ya estaban esperándome. Estaban tumbados a la orilla del lago, remojando sus pies.

-Hey. – salude.

-Hey. – contestaron.

-¿Qué tal el adiestramiento?

-No soy perro, Nico. Pero estuvo bien, me estresé menos. Hice que el día se nublara.

-Eso es un avance – dijo Leo –. Antes dabas asco. Percy te tuvo mucha paciencia.

-Gracias, eso me sube el ánimo. – dije irónicamente.

-Cuando quieras.

-Recuérdenme porque somos amigos.

-Porque somos perfectos, solo piénsalo. Somos atractivos, graciosos, valientes, salvamos el mundo, y, si a eso le agregas que somos parte divinos… bueno, el mundo no es justo para los demás. – contestó Leo, quitándole hierro al asunto.

-Sí, viéndolo de ese modo, sí, somos asombrosos. – aportó Nico.

-Me pregunto cómo es que caben ustedes y su ego en sus camas por las noches.

-Ya comprobaste – decía Leo con voz sugerente – que mi cama es grande peque. – noté como Nico apretaba ligeramente los puños a sus costados.

-Y cómoda – contesté –. Él aburrido fuiste tú, me abandonaste por tus videojuegos.

-Peque, los videojuegos son videojuegos. Con eso no se juega, es un arte.

-Pues, tú arte, hizo que me quedara dormida.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas sin sentido y note que Nico se relajó gradualmente. Me quede viendo las nubes. Leo se encontraba a mi izquierda y Nico a mi derecha. Deje de prestarles atención y me concentre en lo que haría ahora. Una parte de mi (la voz molesta que me indicaba que estaba mentalmente desequilibrada), me decía que siguiera presionando hasta que encontrara a alguien que me dijera más acerca del chico que era mi hermano, pero, otra parte de mí, me decía que dejara el tema por la paz, que cuando fuera el momento, Percy se abrirías y me contario él mismo lo que había pasado… aunque dudaba que ese día llegara.

Tan sumida había estado en mis pensamientos, que no me había dado cuenta de que los chicos estaban en silencio, esperando una respuesta a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

-Parece que alguien esta pensativa hoy. – comento Nico.

-¿Pensativa? – Decía Leo – Creo que veo el humo salir de sus orejas, se le quema el cerebro.

Los ignoré.

-Oh, vamos, no te enojes. – se apresuró de decir Nico.

-¿Puedo preguntarles algo? – contesté a cambio.

-Seguro. – contestó Leo.

-Prometen que van a contestarme con la verdad.

-Prometo tratar de contestarte lo más exacto que pueda. – dijo Leo en una respuesta inteligente.

-¿Qué les pasó a Annabeth y Percy el año pasado?

Los chicos tuvieron la misma reacción que todos a los que les preguntaba lo mismo. Se cuerpo se tensó, abrieron los ojos de golpe y pude notar la incertidumbre asomarse en sus ojos.

-¿Cómo sabes que "algo les pasó"?

-Solo lo sé.

-No creo que seamos los indicados para hablar sobre eso – contestó Nico con voz trémula –. Dimos nuestra palabra de no hablar del tema.

-Lo prometieron. – les recordé.

-Y te dije que te contestaría con la mayor exactitud posible, pero esto no es algo de lo que debamos hablar nosotros. – zanjó Leo.

-Solo quiero saber por qué Annabeth se cuela por las noches a la cabaña y terminan llorando juntos. ¿Por qué Percy se tensa cuando le pregunto por su última misión?

-Debes entender, que hay cosas que es mejor no saber, peque. Eso es un tema muy delicado, tanto para ellos, como para nosotros que los sacamos.

-¿De dónde?

-Mira – intervino Nico –, es algo que no podemos decirte nosotros, Percy te contará de ello con el tiempo. Eso es su historia, no la nuestra.

-Solo quiero saber por qué se la pasan murmurando y sollozando por las noches, tal vez pueda ayudarlo, es mi herma…

-¡¿ASÍ QUE ME ESPIAS POR LAS NOCHES?! – Gritó la voz de Percy a nuestras espaldas – ¡SABÍA QUE NO ERAS DE CONFIAR! NO PODÍA CONFIAR EN TI, MI INSTINTO ME LO DECÍA, PERO ¡NO!, NO ESCUCHE Y MIRA LO QUE PASÓ, RESULTA QUE SOLO ERES UNA CHIQUILLA QUE METE LAS NARICES DONDE NO LA LLAMAN.

-Percy – dijo Nico voz contenida –, cállate. No digas nada de lo que te vayas a arrepentir después.

-¡¿Que me calle?! ¡Ella es la que se mete en mi intimidad! ¡Es la que se metió en mi vida sin una invitación, y ¿quieres que me calle?! Debes estar bromeando. ¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que ha sido todo esto para mí? Llegó una noche y me entero que Poseidón tuvo otra hija. Se coló en cada aspecto de mi vida y no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

-¡Percy, cállate! – gritó Nico. – Contrólate y piensa lo que estás diciendo.

-Respira – decía Leo –. Sé que tocamos el tema que te frikea – sonrió – pero Nico tiene razón. Vas a decir algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir.

-¡No me voy a calmar! Se está metiendo en lo que no le importa. Lo que pasó no es de tu incumbencia – me señalo con su dedo –, pensé que ya lo habías comprendido. No te quiero metida en esto, es mi vida, yo decido a quien contarle mis cosas, no confío en ti para saber eso. No aun.

-¡Pues a mí ya no me importa! – Grité – ¡Si quieres pasarte todas las noches llorando y sollozando con tu novia, por mi bien! ¡Se pueden ir al carajo los dos, a mí ya no me importa nada que tenga que ver contigo!

-A mí no me hablas así, jovencita.

-¡Te hablo como se me da la gana! No eres nada mío, no somos nada, ni siquiera somos amigos, tú no confías en mí, yo no confío en ti, no sé porque me molesté tanto en saber más acerca de ti.

-Monse, cálmate. – dijo Leo en voz queda.

-No, no me voy a calmar. Sabía que me ocultabas algo, pero no sabía que me odiaras.

-No te odio. – se apresuró a decir, esta vez más calmado.

-Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia, tenía razón; no te importo, nunca te importe, simplemente hiciste lo que se suponía que tenías que hacer. Debías ser el perfecto hijo de Poseidón. Lo peor de todo es que realmente confié en ti, baje la guardia contigo y mira lo que pasó.

-Monse, no…

-No debí dejar que te acercaras, la estúpida fui yo.

Me alejé a grandes pasos, casi corriendo. Escuchaba que me llamaban, pero no me detuve a escuchar nada más.

No podía ver nada. No me di cuenta de cuando había empezado a llorar.

_[/¡] – Te lo dije._

-Cállate.

_-Te dije que no podíamos quedarnos, nos hubiéramos largado en cuanto pudimos._

-Cállate.

_-Irónico, ¿no crees? Tan preocupadas estábamos de no encariñarnos con Nico y Leo, que no nos dimos cuenta de cuando lo hicimos con Percy._

-¿Nunca te callas?

_-Soy tu conciencia, duh._

-Supongo que eso es un no.

_-Supones bien cariño. ¿Quieres saber lo que opino de todo esto? Creo que el chico no proceso lo que dijo, hablo sin pensar._

-¿Ahora lo defiendes?

_-No, no digo que este bien lo que dijo, pero creo que fuimos algo pesadas. ¿Cómo habríamos reaccionado si nos hubieran preguntado por lo que hicimos en Colorado? ¿Cómo nos habríamos puesto si nos preguntaban por Peter?_

-Lo que pasó con Peter no fue apropósito.

_-Lo que quiero decir, es que hablo impulsado por el coraje._

-No me importa, tenías razón, no estaba lista para encariñarme con alguien aun. [/¡]

-Monse – era Thalía, respire aliviada –. Monse, ¿estás bien?

-Sí – contesté, limpiando mis lágrimas – solo estaba pensando.

-¿En qué pensabas? Si se puede saber.

-En que me voy a unir a Artemisa. Acepto. Me uniré a ustedes.

Thalía me observo por varios segundos antes de contestar.

-No. No te aceptaré solo porque has peleado con el idiota de tu hermano.

-¿Cómo sabes que peleé con Percy?

-No son lo que un podría llamar discretos – contestó.

-Quiero unirme. – dije con convicción.

-Y yo te he dicho que no. Cuando arregles las cosas con él y, si sigues queriendo unirte, entonces lo harás, mientras, no.

-Escúchame…

-He dicho que no. El juramento que hacemos no es algo que se tome a la ligera, y mucho menos después de hacer un berrinche.

-No hice un berrinche.

-Tal vez, pero los dos se han comportado de la forma más inmadura posible. Tú al presionar en algo que no te incumbe, y él, al tratar de encerrarse como si eso no hubiera pasado. Los dos se han compartido como unos niñitos – me sonrío –. Habla con él. Se siente mal por lo que te dijo.

-Yo no.

-Eres muy orgullosa. El orgullo no te traerá nada bueno.

-Supongo que me arriesgaré.

-En ese caso, te deseo suerte.

Se levantó y se fue.

Esa noche no me presente a cenar. Cuando Percy llegó a la cabaña. Me hice la dormida. No quería verlo. Por la mañana, me fui antes de que él despertara, comía cuando tenía tiempo libre, Leo y Nico trataron de convencerme de hablar con él, pero solo gastaron saliva. Annabeth me miraba entre molesta y dolida; no nos hablábamos.

Era exhaustivo el tener que evitar a tu compañero de cuarto, pero no imposible. Cuando llegaba a topármelo, simplemente lo ignoraba.

Se podría decir que estaba comportándome como una chiquilla estúpida y berrinchuda, pero el haber descubierto que realmente me dolían las palabras de Percy, era reconocer lo débil que había sido ante este chico. Había deseado durante tanto tiempo una familia, que cuando tengo un hermano, me entero que solo me "cole" y "llegué sin invitación" a su vida y lo atosigaba.

Fueron tres los días en que logré evitar estar con Percy a solas. Los primeros dos días trató de buscarme, el tercer día me evitó tanto como yo lo evité a él. No lo culpaba, supongo que decirle a tu compañero de cuarto que "te vale un carajo" es motivo suficiente para que te haga la ley del hielo.

El cuarto día me presenté a la hora de comida. Me senté en mi lugar habitual (enfrente de Percy), y él no alzo la mirada. Yo no busqué su mirada. No hablamos. Comimos en un silencio sepulcral, tenso. Los días siguientes fueron iguales, solo que incluso cuando estábamos en la cabaña juntos, se sentía un silencio frio y acusador.

Ya no entrenábamos mis habilidades. Pasaba la mayor parte del día con Nico y Leo, quienes trataban de hacerme entrar en razón, diciendo que no debí contestarle así, pero después de gritarles que no se metieran en mis asuntos, desistieron de la idea.

Pasamos una semana así. A veces, el silencio era insoportable, pero no se me ocurría que decirle, no creía que con un: "Qué onda, ¿qué habrá de cenar?" se arreglara todo esto. No estaba dispuesta a disculparme, nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, y no iba a empezar ahora, menos por algo que no había hecho. Solo quería ayudarlo de la forma en que él me había ayudado a mí, pero yo si lo quería hacer desinteresadamente.

Un día martes desperté, la cabaña estaba sola, Percy se había ido. Ya no se molestaba en esperarme o en hacerme compañía como los días anteriores. Llegué al comedor y Percy ya estaba sentado. Comimos en silencio nuevamente. Ya no podía soportarlo más, tenía que hablar con él, pero no sabía cómo. No podía simplemente disculparme, él también había metido la pata el decirme todas esas cosas, que sintiera todo eso por mí, no significaba que tenía que echarme en cara que no era bienvenida.

Me encontré a mí misma buscando un tema de conversación, abrí la boca en varias ocasiones, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Al final, me di por vencida. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Apenas iba a hablar. ¡Dios, iba a disculparme por haber actuado como una niña malcriada! Pero Quirón interrumpió mi momento de valentía.

-Percy – dijo con voz rotunda –, quiero saber si ya tomaste tu decisión.

-Sí – contestó –, y la respuesta es no. No me siento preparado para salir al exterior aun. Lamento no poder ayudarte en este problema, pero sin duda algún campista de Ares podrá encargarse de la misión.

-No me preocupa que alguien de la cabaña de Ares lo haga, sé que son perfectamente capaces, quiero que te encuentres bien.

-Me encuentro bien, pero no creo que encargarme de Lamia mejore mi estado.

-Está bien – suspiró –, es solo que tenía la esperanza de no enviar a los hijos de Ares, terminan creando más problemas que resolviéndolos.

-¿Qué te parecen los campistas de Hermes?

-¿Y repetir lo del año antepasado? Tuvimos suerte de que Travis y Connor no iniciaran un nuevo cataclismo.

-¿Y los de Afrodita? – Quirón lo observó por unos segundo – Tienes razón, fue estúpido. No sé, lo campistas de Deméter no son tan malos.

-Yo lo haré. – dije sin pensarlo, sorprendiéndolos.

Quirón me observó largo y tendido.

-¿Estás segura? – cuestionó.

-¿No estarás considerándolo, verdad? Es una niña, es inexperta.

-Si mi memoria no me falla – contestó Quirón – y no lo hace, tú tenías un año menos en tu primera búsqueda, y tenías tanta experiencia como ella.

-Sí, pero lo mío era diferente.

-Percy, están desapareciendo niños, los mortales no encuentran explicación, sospechas de contrabando de niños. Alguien debe hacerlo, además, no ira sola.

-No iras. – dijo Percy, mirándome a los ojos por primera vez después de días de silencio e indiferencia autoimpuesta.

-¿Ahora te importa lo que haga? – las palabras salieron de mi boca sin mi permiso, no fui consciente hasta que las palabras abandonaban mi labios.

Percy puso una mueca ofendida. Eso me solo me enojó más.

-Eres muy chica, no vas a ir, puede pasarte algo, esto no es un juego. – su voz sonaba peligrosa, como si realmente le molestara que algo me sucediera.

-Lo que no entiendes, Percy, es que no te estoy pidiendo permiso.

-Lo que no entiendes tú – replicó –, es que no te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. No iras, las búsquedas no son un juego, o un entrenamiento, puedes morir…

-ira el lado bueno – le interrumpí –, si algo me pasa, desapareceré de tu vida. – dije sin pensar en lo que decía.

Su rostro se torció en una mueca de dolor. Me arrepentí en el acto, pero era muy tarde para remediarlo. No podía disculparme ahora, no ahora que me había enojado nuevamente con él por fingir que le importaba.

Las palabras se negaban a salir de mi boca, no había nada que decir. Percy se atragantaba con sus propias palabras, pero no decía nada. Quirón nos miró de hito en hito, evaluando la situación.

-Bien, ¿debo suponer que esta es su primera pelea? Porque ha sido incómodo. – al ver que ninguno de los dos contestaba, continuo – En ese caso, será mejor que vengas conmigo.

Me levanté de la mesa y seguí a Quirón hacia la casa grande. Iba a su lado, aun no me fiaba de su parte trasera, puede que tenga miles de años y eso, pero sigue siendo un caballo, y los caballos no saben mucho sobre baños.

-No sé porque están enojados – dijo de la nada –, pero él realmente se preocupa por ti, al igual que tú lo haces por él.

-No puedes preocuparte por una persona que no conoces.

-Pero es tu hermano.

-Lo acabo de conocer.

-Es tu hermano, puede que no sea como ninguno de los dos lo planearon, pero no pueden hacer nada para cambiarlo, te recomiendo que lo hables con él.

-¿Me vas a decir de que es la búsqueda? ¿Qué debo encontrar?

Frunció el ceño.

-No debes buscar, debes matar. Una Lamia es una criatura que roba niños y bebe su sangre y los devora. Hay una, o al menos, creemos que es una Lamia en una isla cerca de Florida – mi cara debió de demostrar mi aturdimiento porque se apresuró a continuar –. No te preocupes, la isla no está en el Mar de los Monstruos, de otra forma, no la hubiéramos podido localizar lo que sea que está ahí. No debe tomarte más de unos días, considerando lo cerca que estamos. Puedes llevar a dos acompañantes, puedes elegir quien. Sales mañana temprano. Selecciona bien tus armas y tu compañero de cabaña te proporcionará cosas de utilidad como un botiquín de primeros auxilios, dinero mortal y néctar y ambrosia por si estas en peligro mortal. Que tengas un buen viaje.

Me invitó a salir. Salí del lugar, estaba segura que estaba pálida y mi rostro debía reflejar el pánico que me causo la frase "peligro mortal".

Era una niña de trece años que iba a viajar a una isla desconocida a buscar un monstruo, matarlo y tratar de no morir en el intento. No había escapatoria, incluso podría morir por lo que sabía. Esa cosa mataba niños, iba y buscaba niños por las noches, y yo, yo era una suculenta niña que iba a ir en su búsqueda.

_[¡/] – Mierda, ¿en que nos has metido? [/!]_

* * *

**Bueno, ¡al fin ha llegado la búsqueda!**

**Se que había prometido actualizarles pronto, pero la verdad, me ganó el ocio, y como **

**estaba de vacaciones, me fui de camping (para lo cual, soy malísima), así que estuve fuera**

**una semana completa, y no me dio tiempo de haber terminado el capitulo.**

**Ademas de que estos últimos días he estado de voluntaria para las recolectas para las **

**personas afectadas por los huracanes que ha habido en mi país, afortunadamente, donde yo vivo,**

**no llegaron, pero he estado en recolectas y ayudando en los centros de donación, por lo cual, termino**

**cansadisima. Así que lo siento mis pequeños, lamento haberlos dejado con la "intriga" como me dijeron **

**algunos en sus PM.**


	8. Capitulo 8

**CAPITULO 8 Soy peso muerto.**

Decir que tenía miedo era poco. Estaba aterrada, no entendía como me había metido en todo esto. En un minuto estaba comiendo, discutiendo conmigo misma acerca de disculparme con Percy, y al minuto siguiente, estaba recibiendo instrucciones para ir a una misión, donde debía matar algo. Se supone que para ir a una misión, debes tener experiencia, o mínimo, tener sentido común, y ¡vamos!, yo no tengo nada de esos requisitos esenciales. Sí a eso le agregamos, que debo escoger dos acompañantes, esto se complica aún más.

No sabía cómo iba a afrontar todo esto. Una parte de mí si había querido escapar de esta última semana que había vivido con Percy, pero estaba segura que había formas más productivas (y seguras) de hacerlo.

No sabía a quién llevar conmigo. ¿A quién preguntarle? Una vez más, mi bocota me había metido en problemas. No era la primera vez, pero esta vez estaba dispuesta a no arrastrar a más personas conmigo. No quería ser egoísta y decirle a alguien que me acompañara… pero también me gustaba respirar, así que la cuestión era difícil.

Con forme pasaban los segundos, la posibilidad de regresar a la casa grande y decir que no quería la misión se hacía más atractiva ante mis ojos y, ¿para qué mentir?, también a mi instinto de supervivencia le parecía atractiva la idea. ¿Pero, realmente quería quedar como una cobarde ante el gordo de camisa de jaguar? La respuesta es no.

_[¡/] – Podríamos pedírselo a Bárbara._

-No vamos a arrastrar a nadie más.

_-Pero como tu consciencia, te digo que no queremos morir. Nunca lo hemos querido, y, no vamos a empezar a hacerlo ahora._

-Ya escuchamos a Bárbara, no creo que quiera ir sin su hermano… y su hermano me mira raro. – me estremecí.

-_Bueno, no es tan malo… supongo._

-No, es incómodo. Marco queda descartado.

_-¿Nico y Leo?_

-No quiero meterlos en más problemas. Ya tuvieron suficiente con lo de Jared.

_-Vamos nena, tenemos que llevar a alguien con nosotros. No sabemos nada acerca de todo esto, tenemos suerte de haber sobrevivido tanto tiempo en el campamento, y eso que solo han sido entrenamientos, imagina como nos ira allá afuera._

-Gracias por el optimismo – pensé sarcásticamente –. Debo dejar de hablar contigo… o conmigo… o lo que sea. [/¡]

Percy se encontraba en la mesa, justo como lo había dejado, solamente que se miraba más tenso de lo habitual. Su mandíbula fuertemente apretada le daba un aspecto de perro rottweiler. Annabeth se encontraba a su lado, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Me senté, dispuesta a terminar mi plato frio de lo que sea que había estado comiendo, la verdad, a este punto del día, mi estómago estaba revuelto y sentía nauseas.

-Iremos contigo. – comentó Percy sin más miramientos, dejándome sorprendida y con la mandíbula colgando.

-No, no lo harás. – contesté una vez que me recuperé.

-Monse, no sobrevivirás haya afuera. Tienes suerte de haber vivido tanto tiempo como lo hiciste – recordó –. No debo dejarte ir sola.

Sus palabras encendieron una pequeña llama de esperanza en mi pecho, tal vez no le importaba, no de la forma en que me importaba él a mí, pero si se preocupaba, aunque sea una pequeña parte de él, por mi bienestar. Pero esas dos palabras lo arruinaban todo, ese "No debo", lo jodían todo.

-Percy, no, no lo harás. Te quedarás aquí.

-¿Por qué no quieres que vaya contigo?

-Porque no quiero verte más. – contesté con voz dura.

-Monse, lo que pasó fue…

-Lo que pasó, pasó, no hay nada que hacer para cambiar eso, pero no te quiero cerca de mí.

-Mira, sé que no debí decir…

-Tienes razón – le interrumpí bruscamente – no debiste decirlo, pero tienes toda la razón, no nos conocemos, y ¿a quién engañamos? No somos hermanos, puede que Poseidón tenga dos hijos, pero tú y yo, jamás seremos hermanos.

Annabeth estaba callada, mirando de Percy a mí y viceversa, pero mantenía la boca en una línea tensa, como si estuviera mordiéndose la lengua para no hablar.

-Eres una chiquilla demasiado orgullosa – dijo Annabeth finalmente –. Los héroes con ese defecto fatídico, nunca terminan bien – sus ojos eran duros, analizadores, habían perdido por completo ese brillo que los hacía amables –. Deberías aceptar la ayuda que se te está ofreciendo.

-No quiero SU ayuda. – repliqué.

No sabía por qué me comportaba como lo estaba haciendo, pero no podía estar cerca de Percy. Era tan fácil encariñarse con él, sin duda, un lujo que no podía permitirme.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso – dijo Percy –. ¿No es lo que tú dices?

-Yo escojo a mis acompañantes – repliqué –, no te pienso llevar. No me importa lo que tú quieras. – mi voz era dura, hasta se podría decir que peligrosa.

Me levanté de la mesa, no sin antes ver sus ojos cegados por la furia.

**. . . . **

Me encontraba en uno de los muchos claros que había en el campamento. Descargaba mi furia pisando fuertemente el césped, ganándome varias miradas reprobatorias por parte de los hijos de Deméter, pero simplemente los ignoraba.

El cielo se empezó a nublar lentamente, el sol se ocultaba a intervalos, cada vez más largos según empeoraba mi humor. Genial. Ahora era climatóloga. ¡Gracias padre!

Sentía una opresión en mi pecho, me sentía mal por cómo había tratado a Percy, pero él se lo había buscado. Sin embargo, ahí estaba la maldita voz en mi cabeza que me decía que le diera una oportunidad. A veces podía llegar a ser muy contradictoria.

Estaba anocheciendo. No había hecho nada el resto del día. La hora de la cena se acercaba y con ello, volver a enfrentar a Percy.

Lo que más me preocupaba, es que el amanecer también se acercaba, y con ello, mi inminente partida, y aun no tenía acompañantes en esta locura.

La hora de la cena llegó. No quería asistir, sopesé seriamente la idea de irme directo a la cabaña, pero aún estaba el problema de mis acompañantes, no quería ir sola, pero tampoco quería arrastrar a alguien y hacerlo sentir obligado a acompañarme.

-¿A dónde crees que vas? – dijo una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-¿A mi cama? – respondí confundida.

-¿Y cuándo pensabas decirnos tu metida de pata? – cuestionó Nico.

-¿Mi qué?

-Tu metida de pata, peque – interrumpió Leo –, pensé que nos teníamos confianza. Tuvimos que enterarnos por Clarisse, que escuchó mientras estaba cerca.

Con todo lo que había pasado, había olvidado mencionárselos.

-Lo siento chicos, lo olvidé.

-Para eso me gustabas. – murmuró Leo.

-¿A qué hora nos vamos mañana? – dijo Nico casualmente, como si me estuviera preguntando la hora.

-¿Disculpa?

-¿Qué a qué hora nos vamos mañana? – habló como si estuviera hablando con una discapacitada mental.

Odiaba cuando Nico se ponía en ese plan.

Le di un golpe en el brazo.

-Yo me voy a primera hora.

-Entonces hay que empacar. – apuntó Nico.

-No. Yo tengo que empacar.

-Y nosotros también, peque.

-No, porque no los invité. – aclaré, ganándome unas miradas mortales por parte de mis amigos.

-Entonces, si se puede saber, ¿quién va a ir contigo? – dijo Leo.

Me dirigió una mirada que hacía sentir que mi cuerpo quemaba. Sentí como la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas ante su mirada penetrante.

-Bueno… no es como si se lo hubiera pedido a alguien ya. – dije dándome por vencida.

-Entonces estás sola – decía Leo –. Y dudo que dejes a Percy ir contigo, por lo que tenemos la responsabilidad moral de ir contigo por el simple hecho de que eres nuestra amiga; y no acepto replicas, vamos a ir contigo.

-Además, no hay nadie más calificado que nosotros. – dijo Nico triunfalmente.

-Lo dudo. – mascullé tan bajo que no me alcanzaron a escuchar.

-Bien – dijo Nico –. Mañana nos vemos a las 7:00 am en la casa grande. Trata de llevar solo cosas esenciales. Percy sabe cómo, dile que te ayude a empacar.

-No nos hablamos aun. – confesé.

-Pensé que ya lo habían resuelto, o que mínimo ya se hablaban. Ya pasó una semana, no puedes estar eternamente enojada con el Monse.

Nico me miraba con tanta… no sé qué. Me hacía sentir culpable por no arreglar las cosas con Percy.

-Creo que Nico tiene razón peque. Debes hablar con Percy.

-Prometo hablar con él cuando regresemos. – contesté a regañadientes.

Nico me sostuvo la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que deberías…

-Prometo hablar con él cuando regresemos, ok. – zanjé el tema.

-Está bien. – se dio por vencido.

_[¡/] – ¡Genial! Ya tenemos compañía. _

_- Oh, cállate. [/!]_

Nos dirigimos al comedor, pero yo no tenía hambre realmente, por lo que me despedí. Lo primero que vi fue a Percy sentado en su cama.

-Supuse que te escaparías de la cena hoy. – mencionó.

Rayos. Este chico era más listo de lo que aparentaba.

-No estoy escapando de nada. – contesté con mi habitual tono hoy en día (al menos con él): con voz dura.

-Te preparé una maleta – señaló mi cama –. Hay un botiquín de primeros auxilios, algunos dólares, agua, aunque creo que te las arreglaras bien con esa parte – sus labios se alzaron levemente en el asomo de una sonrisa –, algo de ropa, unos paquetes de fuego griego y me tomé la libertad de empacar tus armas.

Me quedé sin palabras. Percy hacia realmente difícil odiarlo.

-Gracias – dije finalmente –. No debías

Se encogió de hombros.

-Quise hacerlo. Será mejor que nos vayamos a cenar. Mañana no vas a comer muy bien, créeme, se de lo que hablo.

Salimos de la cabaña en completo silencio.

La cena transcurrió sin incidente alguno. Lo tortuoso, fue la noche.

Nuevamente, las pesadillas se apoderaron de mí. Ya eran tan habituales, que casi era inmune a ellas… casi. Ya no despertaba tan alterada como antes, y por lo regular, ya sabía que estaba en un sueño mientras me ocurría algo dentro de ellos, y no tardaba tanto en recuperarme después de despertar.

Pero esta vez fue diferente; esta vez el sueño se mezcló con un recuerdo reprimido, lo que lo hizo más aterrador.

_Estaba nuevamente en Colorado. Corría lo más rápido que me permitían mis piernas cortas de diez años. Tenía una mochila sujeta al hombro y corría como desesperada. Mi pulso era errático, mi respiración acelerada. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina._

_Peter estaba detrás de mí. Había dejado su mochila caer, retrasándolo. Corríamos, esperando no ser encontrados. Entramos a una tienda… o lo que quedaba de ella, el lugar se había quemado hasta los cimientos recientemente, pero eso solo lo hacía más aterrador._

_-Monse, ¿Dónde estás? _

_-Por aquí. – susurré._

_-¿Dónde se metieron? – Dijo el hombre que nos seguía – Ve a revisar atrás, yo los busco aquí – ordenó –. ¡No pueden esconderse mocosos! ¡Los voy a hacer pagar por lo que tomaron!_

_Encontré a Peter a tientas. No había luz más allá de la que emitían las lámparas de nuestros persecutores. Solo habíamos tomado algo de comida y algunos productos para vender, no era la gran cosa, pero ahora sabía que era lo más estúpido que pudimos haber hecho jamás. _

_Tenía miedo, lo sentía fluir en mis venas como ponzoña, adueñándose de cada parte de mi cuerpo. Peter tomó mi mano y jaló de mí._

_-Vamos – dijo con convicción, tratando de controlar su miedo para calmarme –, cálmate. No van a encontrarnos. No voy a dejar que te pase nada. Lo prometo._

_-Tengo miedo, Peter._

_-Lo sé, kitten. Pero debemos calmarnos._

_Las luces de las lámparas pasaban por los alrededores. Estábamos escondidos en lo que había sido un mostrador de madera. Las voces de los hombres se aproximaban y después volvían a alejarse. No había escapatoria posible. No sabíamos cómo íbamos a salir de esta._

_-¿Dónde estás Peter? La última vez fuimos misericordiosos contigo mocoso. Creo que no has aprendido la lección. Y eso de traer a una amiguita contigo… nada inteligente de tu parte. – gritó el hombre con voz ronca._

_-Peter, tengo miedo._

_-Escúchame, kitten, cuando te diga que corras, correrás como solo tú sabes hacerlo y no vas a volver, no importa lo que escuches. No vuelvas por mí._

_-No te voy a dejar, Peter._

_-Escúchame, kitten. Prométeme que no vas a mirar atrás. Prometo que te voy a alcanzar. Nos vemos debajo del puente, los voy a distraer._

_-Soy más rápida que tú – le urgí – es más fácil que te atrapen a ti que a mí._

_-Exacto. No voy a dejar que te pongan un dedo encima. No sabes de lo que son capaces. Nos vemos allí. Lo prometo._

_-Peter, no._

_El hombre pasó a un lado de nosotros y Peter saltó a su espalda._

_-¡Ahora, corre kitten!_

_-¡Bájate mocoso! _

_Me levante y empecé a correr. Trate de no volver la vista, pero el gritó de Peter me congelo en mi lugar. No era mi amigo, éramos conocidos, nos conocíamos hace algunos días, pero no podía dejar que le hicieran daño. _

_«Cobarde». Susurró la voz afilada de mis sueños. «Eres una cobarde»_

_Me di media vuelta y saque mi pequeña pero eficiente navaja. _

_Una mano me jaló por mis cabellos. _

_-¡Mira lo que tenemos aquí! Dos por uno, justo como me gusta. ¿Cuánto nos darán por ellos? Aunque esta es linda, ya bañada y limpia. Podemos venderla a Isaac._

_Un estremecimiento me recorrió por completo, había escuchado acerca de los niños que caían en manos de Isaac, no eran historias agradables._

_-Kitten, te dije que corrieras. – me reprendió._

_-Vámonos antes de que esta pocilga colapse. – dijo el hombre que tenía a Peter._

_Una idea se me vino a la cabeza. Era una idea loca que rayaba en la estupidez, pero estábamos en una situación desesperada, y las situaciones peligrosas requieren medidas desesperadas. _

_Tomé la mano de Peter y jalé de ella. Corrimos y nos jalé hasta impactar con una de las columnas que mantenían de pie el lugar._

_Las paredes retumbaron y escombros empezaron a caer, pero no era suficiente. Lancé patadas a otra columna y Peter me ayudó al comprender lo que trataba de hacer. El techo comenzó a derrumbarse._

_-¡Kitten, vámonos! – gritó Peter._

_Me jaló y empezamos a correr hacia la salida con los hombres pisándonos los talones. _

_Los escombros caían, levantando montones de ceniza que se colaban en nuestros pulmones e impedían ver bien el panorama. Tropecé. Una vitrina se interpuso en mi camino y caí. Peter me tomó de la mano._

_Un pedazo de techo estaba por aplastarnos. Peter me empujó. Mi vista se nubló, escuchaba los gritos de los hombres. Peter no estaba por ningún lado._

_-Peter. Peter. Peter. ¿Dónde estás?_

_Peter no estaba por ningún lado. La ceniza no dejaba ver más allá, me picaba los ojos y mis fuerzas estaban menguando._

_La siguiente imagen me congeló. _

_Peter estaba en el suelo. Una enorme viga de madera estaba aplastando su pecho. Sangre escurría de su boca. _

_-¡Peter! – grité acercándome a él._

_Traté de mover la viga, pero simplemente era demasiado pesada para mí. Él hizo un gesto de dolor cuando traté de moverla nuevamente._

_-Peter, está bien, te voy a sacar de aquí._

_-Vete – me empujó –, siguen buscándonos. Asegúrate de que no te encuentren._

_-Peter, no, vámonos. Te voy a sacar de aquí. Ayúdame a sacarte de aquí._

_Tosió y sangre brotó de sus labios._

_-Vete, kitten. Eres más rápida que yo, ya lo has dicho. Vete, yo te alcanzaré. – sonrió con sus dientes ensangrentados, dándole un aspecto enfermizo._

_-Peter…_

_-Vete. – me empujó y caí sobre mi trasero._

_«Es tu culpa». Susurraba la misma voz de mis sueños anteriores. «Está muerto por tu culpa». _

_No, no era mi culpa. Yo no quería que eso pasara._

_-¿Dónde están? ¿Los ves? – gritó uno de los hombres._

_Santa mierda. Nos seguían buscando._

_-Vete._

_Lo mire directamente a sus ojos negros. Tomé la mochila, me levante y empecé a correr._

_«Eres una sabandija cobarde»._

_-¡Atrápala! – gritaron a mis espaldas, pero simplemente corrí sin mirar atrás._

_«Tú lo mataste. Tú eres la culpable de que él este en mis reinos»._

Desperté gritando.

Lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Sentía pánico por todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó la voz adormilada de Percy, sobresaltándome.

-Sí.

Limpié las lágrimas y traté de calmarme.

-¿Qué pasó?

Se incorporó de su cama y se acercó a mí.

-Nada. Son solo los nervios.

Me contempló por algunos segundos.

-No tienes por qué ir. Puede ir cualquier otra persona.

-No. Voy a ir yo.

-Si es por la pelea que tuvimos…

-Necesito estar lejos de ti. – le interrumpí.

-Oh… no sabía que era un roomie tan molesto. – dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Este chico solo hacía que me sintiera como una mierda cada vez que le decía algo parecido.

-Ya es hora de que me vaya. – contesté.

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por la ventana. En cualquier momento tendría que partir. Lo que me daba miedo, era no regresar.

-Te acompaño.

Se incorporó, tomó su sudadera y salimos de la cabaña en silencio.

Quirón estaba esperándome en la casa grande con Nico y Leo, que tenían un aspecto ansioso.

-Ya es hora – anunció Quirón –. Recuerden que deben llegar para el 21 de junio.

-Sí, sí, sí – contestó Leo con voz cansina – el solsticio de verano y la reunión y bla, bla, bla.

-Vamos a llegar a tiempo para ir al solsticio y la reunión. – añadió Nico, en un tono más formal.

-¿Por qué deben llegar para ese día? – pregunté.

-Es el solsticio de verano – contestó Percy –. Nosotros como jefes de cabañas estamos invitados. Solo discuten cosas "importantes" como quien es más hermoso, Afrodita o Apolo. O quiénes son los mejores inventores: los hijos de Hefesto o los de Atenea. Y mi favorita, quien hace los mejores desastres naturales. Papá y Zeus, perecen niños pequeños.

Me los imaginé discutiendo por tonterías. ¿Qué es lo que decían? ¿Los tsunamis son mejores que las tormentas eléctricas?

-Para ser Dioses – contesté – discuten por tonterías. ¿No se supone que el ser eternos los hace más sabios?

El cielo retumbó en ese momento.

-Deberías guardarte ese tipo de comentarios – aconsejó Quirón con una sonrisa –. Créeme, no se toman muy bien las criticas… aunque sean constructivas.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-No – dijo Leo –. Te coseremos la boca si vuelves a decir algo así. ¡Harás que nos maten, peque!

-¡Que positivos! Recuérdenme porque los dejo ir con mi hermana.

-No soy tu hermana – contesté con voz monótona –. Además, van porque ellos son mis amigos.

La cara de Percy me perseguirá por años. No sé por qué hacía todo esto. Supongo que una parte de mí quería alejarlo, pero dolía el ver su cara cada vez que respondía mordazmente.

-Monse… – intervino Nico.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos – zanjé –. Volveremos a tiempo. – prometí.

-Muy bien. En ese caso, que los dioses los acompañen.

-¿Sin una profecía? – Cuestionó Percy – ¿Los vas a mandar sin una profecía? Deben tener todas las herramientas, Quirón.

-Dado que Rachel está terminando su año escolar, no contamos con nuestro oráculo, Percy.

-¿Qué es una profecía?

-Es una predicción de lo que pasará, aunque tiene muchas interpretaciones, la mayoría de las veces, son muy útiles. – contestó Leo.

-Aunque, también, la mayoría de las veces, solo son un dolor de cabeza. – agregó Nico.

-Pues que esperen hasta que regrese Rachel, o que envíe una profecía por mensaje. – urgió Percy.

-No creo que sea posible – contesto Quirón –. Solo hay que confiar en que Nico y Leo no dejarán que le pase nada.

-No le pasará nada, Percy, tranquilo. – prometió Nico.

-Sí, viejo, la cuidaremos hasta que puedas cuidarla tú nuevamente.

Intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Esto me daba mala espina.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Se hace tarde.

-Argos los llevará a la ciudad. De allí, tendrán que ir al puerto. Leo, creo que podrás encontrar nuestro bote.

La sonrisa de Leo se ensancho hasta lo imposible, mostrando todos sus dientes. Cuando sonreía así, realmente se miraba guapo. Nunca se lo decía, porque si lo hacía, solo inflaría su ego aún más.

-Sí, yo me encargo del bote – dijo frotándose las manos –. He esperado demasiado para ponerle las manos encima a ese bebé.

Nico puso los ojos en blanco.

-Ni empieces, Valdez. No esperaremos a que termines de hacerle cariñitos al bote, debemos regresar rápido.

-No son cariñitos – replicó –, solo debo hacerle algunos ajustes.

Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción. Nico y yo intercambiamos una mirada de resignación. Una vez que le pusiera una mano encima a ese bote, no habría nada que separara a Leo de él.

-Bien, será mejor que se vayan. Ya tienen un mapa de donde creemos que se encuentra la Lamia. – dijo Quirón a modo de despedida.

-Nos vemos luego. – se despidieron los chicos, mirando fijamente a Percy.

Di media vuelta y comencé a caminar. No me despedí de nadie. Nunca me despedía cuando me iba de un lugar, simplemente avisaba, y ellos ya sabían que me iba.

Sentí que tomaban mi mano.

-Promete que no vas a hacer nada estúpido. – dijo Percy a mis espaldas.

Me giré.

-No haré nada estúpido, créeme, lo ultimo que quiero ser es un cadáver.

-No juegues con eso – me reprendió –. Prométemelo.

-Lo prometo. ¿Tranquilo?

-Sí. Nos vemos antes de lo que crees.

Me sonrió y me di media vuelta. Esas palabras no me daban buena espina.

Salimos de los límites del campamento y podía ver una camioneta a unos cien metros de distancia con una calcomanía de unas fresas enormes.

-¡Hey, hey, esperen! – gritaba Bárbara mientras corría en nuestra dirección.

Aun estaba vestida con su pijama, su cabello rubio estaba en un chongo desordenado y varios mechones se escapaban de él. Tenía unos ligeros círculos negros debajo de sus ojos, como si no hubiera descansado en varias noches, y aun así, era guapa. Si yo me viera así, parecería una loca, pero ella podía hacer que ese desastre se viera bien en ella. Me dieron celos.

-¿Qué clase de amiga se va sin despedirse, Monse?

-Yo… este… no es como si…

-Oh, cállate – sonrió y me abrazó –. Solo cuídate. Y cuida a estos tontos.

-¡Hey! – se quejaron.

-Está bien, cuídate, y si ellos llegan será un extra.

Reímos. Esta chica siempre sabía cómo sacarme una sonrisa. Al parecer, ella lo sabía porque se puso seria.

-Es en serio cuídate. Y ustedes dos, cuídenla. Promete que me vas a mandar aunque sea un mensaje Iris, para que me dejes saber que están bien.

-¿Qué es un mensaje Iris? – Creo que fue una pregunta estúpida porque ella volvió los ojos y negó su caza.

-Tú nunca cambias. Toma – me extendió una bolsita de cuero –, son cinco dracmas, te debe alcanzar para cinco mensajes, mándame uno, y que estos zoquetes te explique que son.

-De acuerdo. Nos vemos en una semana.

Subimos a la camioneta y solo alcance a escuchar un último "cuídense" de Bárbara antes de que volviera al campamento.

¿Qué era lo más espeluznante de ir en una búsqueda en donde había más probabilidades de que saliera gravemente mal herida porque apenas tengo experiencia, que el que todo saliera bien? ¿Ir en una camiones donde sentía que se me iba el oxigeno con cada vuelta de las llantas? ¿Ir sentada en medio de dos chicos que me ponen terriblemente nerviosa en estos momentos al sentir sus miradas fijas en mí? ¿Estar pensando en lo estúpida que soy por haber abierto la bocota cuando no debía y ofrecerme a hacer esta locura? ¿Pensar que debí haber arreglado las cosas con Percy cuando pude? No. Nada de eso. Todos esos miedos pasaron a segundo plano cuando vi quien iba en el asiento del conductor en la camioneta.

El hombre, monstruo, criatura, cosa, o lo que fuera era perturbador. Tenía cientos de ojos por toda su anatomía que estaba a la vista; sus brazos, sus mejillas, incluso en la parte posterior de su cuello. Eso sin duda pondría en nerviosa a cualquiera.

-Todo saldrá bien – dijo Nico, apretando mi mano – Vamos a llegar a tiempo.

-Además que vamos a patearle al trasero a esa Lamia – agregó Leo, quien también apretó mi mano en un gesto de apoyo.

-Ya verás que llegaremos al campamento antes de que te des cuenta.

En ese momento Argos cerró su ojo del cuello, como si me estuviera giñando el ojo. Fue algo raro.

La camioneta nos dejó en la ciudad. Los chicos habían insistido hasta el cansancio, por lo que nos quedamos varados a la mitad de la ciudad.

Teníamos que llegar a un bote, en un muelle, pero estos idiotas pedían quedarse en la mitad de la ciudad. Genial. No volveré a seguir sus consejos.

-Repítanme porque estamos en plena ciudad.

-Porque debo conseguir algunas cosas para el bote. – repitió Leo por quinta vez.

-Se supone que tu cinturón mágico se encarga de eso.

-Bueno si – dijo notablemente nervioso – pero, esto no se consigue en mi cinturón.

-Ajá.

-Además – intervino Nico – debemos desayunar, y como estamos de paso, se nos ocurrió compartir contigo nuestro paraíso personal.

-No pienso ir con ustedes a una tienda de videojuegos. – sentencié.

-Si hay algo que amamos más que los videojuegos, peque, es la comida. Hoy tendrás el privilegio de comer los "Tacos de Tito & Berny". Son los mejores tacos de la ciudad.

-¿No se supone que tenemos el tiempo contado?

-Pues sí, pero aun así debemos comer, peque. No querrás que Nico y yo nos desmayemos a medio camino.

-Pues no – contesté vacilante – pero, no deberíamos desperdiciar tiempo, debemos llegar a las coordenadas que nos dio Quirón, y buscar en una gran área.

-Ya habrá tiempo para buscar. Lo único en lo que puedo pensar por ahora es en comer.

-Leo, eres el más grande de los tres, se supone que deberías ser la voz de la razón.

-Monse – intervino Nico –, creo que conoces a Leo lo suficiente como para saber que él NUNCA es la voz de la razón. Además, yo si quiero tacos, y unos minutos más, unos minutos menos no harán la diferencia.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. ¡Vamos a comer tacos!

Ambos tiraron de mí y me arrastraron por dos cuadras hasta llegar a un camión de comida de procedencia algo dudosa, pero oigan, viví en la calle, lo que quiere decir que he comido cosas peores, así que no me juzguen, además, los tacos estaban deliciosos.

Después de que Leo se zambullera ocho tacos del tamaño de mi antebrazo y Nico arrasara con otros siete, pagaron y nos retiramos.

Los chicos me tenían caminando por toda la ciudad en cirulos, realmente no sabía que buscábamos, solo sabía que perdíamos el tiempo. Leo trató de explicarme que buscaba algunas cosas para mejorar el bote, pero cuando empieza a hablar de mecánica, simplemente me desconecto.

Ya iba a ser la hora de la comida y aun seguíamos dando vueltas, entrando a tiendas y saliendo con las manos vacías. La mochila me pesaba y ya tenía la espalda adolorida y mis pies querían descansar. Si ya me había cansado con solo esto, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir cuando las cosas se pusiera realmente feas? Decidí no pensar en eso.

Cruzábamos la calle cuando choqué de lleno con una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos años de edad, haciendo que aterrizara sobre mi trasero.

-Lo siento – me disculpe inmediatamente –. No la vi.

-Sí, lo noté.

Me dirigió una sonrisa que se podría catalogar como una sola cosa: cruel.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunte algo temerosa, pero le ayudé a levantarse rápidamente.

-Sí. Fíjate por donde caminas.

Tenía una piel curtida por las arrugas y unos ojos negros como pozos. Unas dientes amarillentos y retorcidos y sus manos tenían unas uñas largas.

Me tomó fuertemente del brazo, tanto que me dejaría marcas. Acercó su rostro al mío.

-¡Monse, no te atrases! – gritó Nico.

-Ya voy – grité –. Me tengo que ir.

La señora me observó con despreció.

-Ten cuidado chica.

Me soltó y sentí mi circulación reanudarse nuevamente. Eso había sido escalofriante.

Corrí hacia los chicos.

-Trata de no atrasarte, te puedes perder y no tenemos tiempo para estarte buscando por toda la ciudad. – me regañó Nico.

-Perdón.

-Vamos a ir a comer. ¿Qué se te antoja?

-¿Comer? Se supone que ya deberíamos haber llegado al bote, Nico.

- Y ya vamos para allá – aseguró –. Pero debemos comer primero. Yo voto por hamburguesas. ¿Qué dices Leo?

-Suena bien. ¿Qué opinas Monse? ¿Se te antojan unas ricas y deliciosas hamburguesas?

-Sí, suena bien. Pero chicos, creo que en serio, deberíamos irnos ya.

-No seas paranoica peque, ya dijo Nico que unos minutos más, unos minutos menos no harían daño a nadie. Entonces, hamburguesas serán. Hay un McDonal's a unas cinco calles de aquí.

-Perfecto. – dejo Nico.

-Pero…

-Pero nada. Después de comer nos vamos al puerto para que le haga las cosas al bote.

Giré en redondo y pude ver a la señora a la que había arrollado hace unos momentos, pero esta vez, había otra mujer con ella, ambas estaban mirándome fijamente desde el otro lado de la calle. Sus ojos seguían negros, pero ahora tenían un brillo rojo que los hacía espeluznantes.

Terminamos frente a un McDonal´s abarrotado de niños. Los chicos pidieron una hamburguesa que seguramente pesaba más que yo. No sé donde les cabe tanta comida, quiero decir, ambos están bien trabajados, que injusto.

Yo pedí una cajita feliz, con todo y juguetito, era mi primera cajita feliz. Pedí la cajita para niño, a los niños siempre les daban los mejores juguetes que a las niñas.

-A veces eres tan inocente. – dijo Nico, viendo mi sonrisa cuando saqué el muñequito robot.

-Déjame. –contesté sacándole la lengua. Ellos rieron.

-¿Te conté de la vez que Nico alimento muertos con hamburguesas? – comentó Leo en tono burlón.

-No.

Nico se sonrojó ligeramente.

-No empieces Leo. – murmulló.

-Oh, vamos, no es para tanto Nico. Pero sí, hizo una de sus cosas raras que me ponen los pelos de punta con los muertos y les ofreció hamburguesas y sodas.

-Tenía once años Leo y era la primera vez que hacia algo así.

-¿Y? Esa es una gran historia.

-Eres un bocazas, Valdez.

Leo rio entre dientes por haber logrado que Nico se sintiera avergonzado.

-Pues yo regresaría de la muerte solo para comer otra de estas. – dije, tratando de subirle la moral a Nico antes de darle otro mordisco a mi hamburguesa.

Me dio una mirada de agradecimiento. Leo solamente rio.

-Monse, le quitas la diversión a mis burlas. – se quejó.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Miré por el gran ventanal y vi a las dos señoras de antes. Nuevamente me miraban fijamente con desprecio.

-Deberíamos irnos. Ya no tenemos tiempo, además de que tienes que hacerle no sé que al bote.

Leo consultó su reloj.

-Sí, creo que ya es hora. – Intercambió una mirada con Nico.

-Debo ir al baño.

-Nico, ¿ahora?

-Monse, no controlo mi vejiga.

-Está bien. Pero apúrate.

Se levantó y nos dejó a Leo y a mí solos. Cuando se encontraba a una distancia prudente, comenzó a hablar.

-Me enteré de lo que le dijiste a Thalía. – mencionó.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que te ibas a unir a ellas.

Me quedé callada, viendo la mesa.

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, Monse.

-Me dijo que no.

-Hizo bien. No deberías enlistarte por un berrinche.

-No hice un berrinche.

-Si lo hiciste.

-El punto es que no me acepto, dijo que cuando regresará le dijera.

Tomó mis manos y las apretó.

-¿No estarás considerándolo nuevamente, o sí?

-No sé, Leo. Todo es muy complicado ahora.

-Monse, eres una persona muy importante para mí, y estoy acostumbrado a las despedidas, pero eso no quiere decir que me gusten. Odiaría el tener que despedirme de ti también.

-Leo, no me vas a perder.

-¿Interrumpo? – Dijo Nico – Puedo volver al baño si gustan. – agregó con sarcasmo puro.

-No, no interrumpes.

Solté las manos de Leo, pero me dirigió una mirada que decía «Hablaremos luego».

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada y Nico asintió levemente.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos. Todavía tengo cosas que hacerle al bote.

-¿Estará listo para hoy?

-Por supuesto.

Tomamos nuestras mochilas y partimos rumbo al puerto.

-¿No sería más fácil tomar un taxi? – me quejé.

-¿Y donde quedaría el espíritu de aventura?

-Leo, tenemos el tiempo contado. Ustedes deben llegar a la reunión esa.

-Pero aun tenemos tiempo. – zanjó Nico, con un tono enojado.

Cuando llevábamos cinco cuadras recorridas, noté que las señoras cuarentonas nos seguían. Me puse nerviosa. Dos cuadras mas, las mujeres seguían ahí.

[¡/] – _¿Nos están siguiendo?_

-O, solo estamos paranoicas.

_-No, no es probable que tengan el mismo rumbo que nosotros desde que chocamos con ellas._

-O, estamos viendo cosas donde no las hay. A menos que sean asesinas en serie no hay peligro. Lo más parecido que tienen a un monstro es en lo feas que son.

_-Creo que nos sigue._

-Solo son feas.

_-Pues son más que feas. Una patada a una viejita es más bonita que ellas. [/¡]_

-Monse, por aquí.

Llegamos a una serie de calles menos concurridas.

Las mujeres se encontraban cada vez más cerca.

Nico se paró de golpe, haciendo que chocara con su espalda. Giró y alcanzó a sostenerme antes de que cayera. Me sujeto fuertemente por la cintura, pero estaba tenso.

-Hay algo siguiéndonos. – dijo con su mandíbula apretada –. Puedo sentirlo.

-¿Qué es? – pregunto Leo.

-No lo sé, pero es algo de allá abajo.

Leo deslizo la mano dentro de su cinturón. Ambos revisaron el área con sus ojos entrecerrados. Nico aun me tenia sujeta, me colocó de pie y me puso detrás de él, mientras ellos seguían buscando lo que nos seguía.

-Hay que movernos, rápido. – ordenó Leo.

Era la primera vez, que los veía tan concentrados y serios. Tomaron mis manos y emprendimos marcha nuevamente, pero esta vez más rápido.

-Ha- había dos mujeres siguiéndonos. – mencioné.

Ambos pararon de golpe.

-¿Desde cuándo?

-Desde que íbamos a comer, pero choqué con una de ellas desde antes.

-¡Diablos, peque, debiste habernos dicho!

-Lo siento, pero pensé que estaba siendo paranoica.

-¿Cómo eran? – pregunto Nico.

-Cuarentonas, ojos negros.

-Hay que movernos.

Entramos a un estacionamiento de algún almacén y empezamos a correr.

Las mujeres aparecieron delante de nosotros. Ambas de cabellos negros, peinados de forma tan rígida que hacía que me doliera la cabeza. Sonrieron de forma cruel. Sus ojos se encendieron de un vivo color rojo, y sus dientes amarillentos se volvieron afilados.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa? – Dijo una de ellas – Aun tenemos tiempo.

Unas alas de cuero curtido y negro se desplegaron de sus espaldas. Sus uñas se convirtieron en una garras mortíferas que garantizaban una destripada si te acerabas de más. Su cara, de por si fea, se convirtió en algo realmente incomodo de ver. La imagen de las señoras se había deformado, dejando delante de mí a dos criaturas espeluznantes, de cuero curtido y cuarteado.

-Furias. – masculló Nico.

-Genial, lo que nos faltaba – Dijo un Leo sarcástico –. Encárgate, Nico.

-Lárguense. – ordenó.

Lo único que consiguió fue que se acercaran a nosotros. Ambos se pusieron delante de mí, haciendo la función de escudo humano. Yo estaba paralizada por el miedo.

Ambas avanzaron hacia nosotros. Nico y Leo se deslizaron hacia ellas; Nico con su espada negra y Leo con un enorme martillo. Cuando estaban por golpearlas, alzaron vuelo y los pasaron magistralmente.

Se dirigieron a mí.

_[¡/] – ¡Muévete! [/!]_

Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar y tumbarme de lado. Unas garras pasaron por mí oreja. Sentí un líquido caliente recorriendo mi cuello, y dudaba que fuera sudor.

-¡Monse! – escuche gritar a Nico.

Corrieron a mí nuevamente, con sus armas listas para el ataque, pero nuevamente fueron ignorados y se abalanzaron por mí. Rodé nuevamente.

-¡He dicho que se larguen!

-Tenemos órdenes de acabarla, Hijo de Hades. – declaró una de las criaturas.

-Y cumplimos nuestras órdenes. – terminó la otra, con una sonrisa sádica.

-¿Quién?

No contestaron.

Ambas aleteaban sobre mí, asechándome. Los chicos trataban de atacarlas, pero simplemente eran ignorados. Yo era el premio mayor en todo esto.

Tomé mi anillo y presioné la perla azul. Una espada de medio metro apareció ante mí. La empuñe como Percy me había enseñado y solté el primer tajo, pero fue al aire. Una garra me cortó el brazo.

Los chicos trataban de alejarlas de mí, de llamar su atención, pero no funcionaba. Las furias estaban sobre mí, arañándome, tratando de encontrar el mejor lugar para clavar sus garras para acabar conmigo.

-¡Hey, por aquí cosa asquerosa! – gritaba Leo, mientras lanzaba algo que no alcancé a ver.

-¡Aléjate de ella! – Nico cargó sobre una de ellas.

La furia tomó vuelo.

La otra estaba sobre mí, cuando digo sobre mí, es realmente sobre mí, presionando mi pecho, impidiendo que el oxigeno entrara a mis pulmones. Mis brazos eran inútiles con la espada, me tenían inmovilizada.

Lograron arrastrar a una lejos de mí.

Nico le dio un mandoble y Leo le remató con un golpe de su martillo. La furia explotó en una nube de polvo dorado. Quedaba una.

Ésta era más rápida. Los chicos trataban de acercarse a ella, pero esta se limitaba a alejarse de ellos… y a acercarse a mí. Yo era el blanco en este atraco.

-Vendrán más por ti. Hay órdenes de eliminarte. – se jactó.

-¿Quién las dio? Contesta. – exigió Nico.

Aceleró hacia mí. Impacto sobre mi cuerpo, sacándome el aire. Sus garras me hacían pequeños cortes por donde tocaban. Con sus alas tumbó a los chicos y se elevó, llevándome con ella, cada vez más alto.

-¡Eres chica muerta!

-¿Quiéndiolasórdenes? – dije en un grito sofocado al sentir un golpe en mi estómago que me sacó el aire.

Ella sonrió. Algo me volvió a golpear.

-Te buscan. – susurró en mi rostro.

Vi mi oportunidad. Sopesé mi espada y la hundí en ella. Se convirtió es un montón de polvo dorado que el viento se llevó y empecé a caer, cada vez más rápido.

Aterricé sobre los chicos.

-Aggg… – se quejaron.

-¿Has oído de algo que se llama dieta?

-Leo, cállate. ¿Estás bien Monse?

-Caí cinco metros, Nico. ¿Cómo crees que estoy? Me duele el trasero. – contesté, buscando aire como posesa.

-Pues a mí la espalda – replico Leo, sobándose –. No es que seas ligera como pluma, peque.

-El punto es – interrumpió Nico –, que estás bien. Nada que un poco de ambrosia no arregle. Creo que deberíamos que preocuparnos por lo que dijeron.

-¿Crees que vengan más? – preguntó Leo, realmente nervioso, revisando los alrededores.

-No lo sé. Tal vez solo lo dijeron de dientes para afuera. No hemos visto nada más. No hay razón para que alguien la busque.

-¿Me buscan? Yo no he hecho nada.

-Tal vez sea tu esencia, peque. Tal vez es muy fuerte, dos descendencias, no es muy común.

-Nunca me había encontrado con algo así.

-Pero ahora somos tres semidioses – apuntó Nico –, dos de los tres grandes y un usuario del fuego; no es como si pudiéramos pasar desapercibidos tan fácil. Movernos rápido es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

-Genial, todavía tenemos que…

-Debemos irnos. – le interrumpió Nico.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y empezamos a movernos. Aun sentía mi sangre bombeando rápidamente por mis venas, la adrenalina en mi cuerpo, pero lo más importante, el alivio de saber que estábamos a salvo por ahora.

Tenía cortes por todos lados, dolían, pero no tanto como para estarme quejando por todo, había estado en peores condiciones antes.

-Toma – Nico extendió un pañuelo hacía mí –. Límpiate la herida, tu cuello está chorreando.

-Gracias.

El pañuelo blanco quede manchado en su totalidad de mi sangre, simplemente no tenía remedio.

-Déjame ver. – dijo Leo.

Se quitó la mochila y rebuscó hasta que encontró su botiquín. Nico estaba vigilando.

-No es tan malo, solo es una cortadura en la oreja y parte de la mejilla. Hay que desinfectar.

Me puso un algodón y un ardor se expandió por mi lado izquierdo: alcohol.

-Ya esta, ya está. – me tranquilizo – Mejor.

Toco mi mejilla y paso sus dedos por la herida.

-¿Crees que quede marca? – sonrió de lado.

-Unas semanas y te hiciste vanidosa, peque. No, no creo que quede marca.

Me miró a los ojos, rebosando ternura. Me alborotó el cabello y Nico carraspeó.

-Dale un poco de ambrosia. Hay que irnos. – dijo en voz seria.

Leo me dio un poco de ambrosia. Era como comer felicidad empaquetada. Era cálida, suave y a la vez crujiente. Nunca había probado algo así.

-¿Mejor?

Asentí.

-Vámonos.

Llegar al puerto nos tomó dos horas más a pie. Los chicos se negaban a tomar un taxi, o metro, y yo tenía energías suficientes a pesar de que habíamos luchado contra dos furias, creo que la ambrosia sí es de gran utilidad.

El puerto no era lo que esperaba. En realidad, no sé qué es lo que esperaba encontrar, pero no era eso. El puerto consistía en un pequeño muelle enmohecido de aspecto inestable. Amarrado a un extremo de él, había una pequeña lancha de segunda mano de motor, lo suficientemente grande como para unas seis personas.

Leo se metió de lleno en el motor y empezó a sacar herramientas, llaves de presión, y cuanta cosa se les ocurra.

Nico y yo nos miramos, soltamos un suspiro, nos escogimos de hombros y nos sentamos en el muellecito, colgando los pies hacia el agua.

-¿Crees que tarde mucho? – le pregunté.

-No lo sé – admitió –. Ya sabes cómo se pone cuando está en sus "momentos de inspiración". Tendremos suerte si no la desmantela para empezarlo de cero.

-¿Y esa lancha nos llevará hasta una isla mar adentro?

Me miró como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza.

-No. Mañana iremos a Florida y allí tomaremos un barco, no es lo más lujoso, pero nos servirá.

-¿Mañana? Nico, no podeos esperar hasta mañana. Tenemos el tiempo contado, ustedes deben llegar a su tonta reunión y debemos encontrar esa isla, no sabemos donde esta, tiene niños, Nico. Tenemos que ayudar a esos niños.

-Sí, pero también debes descansar. Acabas de destruir a una furia. Nunca habías luchado contra un monstro antes, y, estás mal herida.

-Solo son rasguños, créeme, he estado peor que esto.

Negó con la cabeza.

-No deberías estar tan ansiosa por llegar, pensé que estarías nerviosa.

-Estoy nerviosa, pero no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine por siempre. Si lo hubiera hecho, no hubiera sobrevivido todo este tiempo.

-Entonces, ¿por qué te da tanto miedo encariñarte con las personas? – dijo, sorprendiéndome por completo.

Me había tomado con la guardia baja. Nico era más observador de lo que parecía. Abrí la boca en más de una ocasión, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. No sabía que contestarle.

Apretó mi mano, dándome apoyo.

-Chicos, creo que ya está. Pero deberíamos quedarnos aquí por hoy, ya es de noche y no me quisiera aventurar en altamar a estas horas.

Giré a ver a Leo. Tenía el rostro manchado de algo que parecía aceite de motor.

Retire mi mano de la de Nico y sentí que me hacía falta el calor que me trasmitía.

Ellos intercambiaron una mirada. Asintieron. Sus miradas me ponían más nerviosa cada vez.

-Bien – dijo Nico –. Hay que buscar algo con que hacer una fogata y un lugar cercano donde pasar la noche.

-Hay un pequeño lugar allá atrás – señaló Leo –. Podemos acampar ahí por hoy. Salimos mañana temprano.

La verdad, no me gustaba la idea. Estaríamos a la intemperie. No es que me molestara dormir así, casi toda mi vida había dormido a la intemperie, sin cobijas ni cama, ni protección, pero el ver a dos criaturas horribles te dan una nueva perspectiva, créanme.

Terminamos haciendo una pequeña fogata. Había algunas rocas haciendo de escudo a nuestro alrededor. El piso era irregular, frio y rugoso, sin duda iba a ser una noche inolvidable.

Acabamos comiendo sándwiches que Leo había preparado. Sin duda, su cinturón era una bendición.

La noche era fría, la brisa marina se colaba a nuestro alrededor. La fogata nos ayudo a mantener el calor corporal durante la noche.

Yo tomé el primer turno de guardia, a pesar de las protestas de los chicos, no quería dormir aun. Todavía tenía en mente el sueño de la noche anterior, el soñar con Peter nuevamente después de tanto tiempo, era… era malo, si a eso le agregamos mi encuentro de hoy… bueno, quería mantener las pesadillas a raya.

Los chicos durmieron y los observé mientras pensaba en el día de hoy. Lo repasé de principio a fin. Desde mí "despedida" con Percy, pasando por mí encuentro con esos monstruos, hasta la cena del día de hoy. Sin duda había sido una inútil en el campo de batalla, me había paralizado el miedo. Los chicos eran los que me habían salvado, ellos habían hecho el trabajo difícil al quitarme a esas cosas de encima.

Lo que me preocupaba eran sus palabras, si había más cosas buscándome allá afuera, esperaba estar a la altura y no ser una carga como lo había sido hoy. Esperaba ser de ayuda, controlar antes mi pánico, era buena en eso. Como le había dicho a Nico, no puedo dejar que el miedo me domine. Debo aprender a pensar claro cuando esté bajo presión, por mí y por ellos. Hoy habíamos tenido suerte, no habíamos salido tan mal parados, pero no siempre íbamos a correr con la misma suerte, debía estar preparada para ayudar cuando fuera necesario.

Leo despertó cuando empezó a sonar una pequeña alarma que había armado antes de dormir. Se desemperezó y me mando a dormir sin escuchar replicas.

Me acomodé y caí dormida rápidamente.

_Corría lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitían. Los hombres seguían detrás de mí, o, al menos uno seguía detrás de mí._

_No podía borrar la imagen de Peter tirado, con sangre escurriendo de sus labios finos. Esa imagen quedaría grabada en mi cerebro y me perseguiría por el resto de mi vida._

_El hombre seguía detrás de mí._

_-¡Cuando te atrape mocosa, sabrás lo que es el dolor!_

_Corrí más rápido. Lagrimas caían de mis mejillas. Tropecé una, dos, tres veces, pero seguí adelante. No iba a dejar que me pusieran una mano encima. _

_Tenía que perderlo para regresar por Peter._

_Era rápida, por eso me decían Kitten, era demasiado escurridiza, lo cual era una gran ventaja. _

_Entre en un callejón. Corrí. El hombre seguía detrás de mí. El callejón no tenía salida._

_Mierda._

_Una puerta alambrada impedía el paso. Brinqué a ella y la trepé. Alcance a pasar antes de que el hombre me alcanzara._

_Sacudió la reja, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera del otro lado, golpeándome la cabeza. _

_Estaba aturdida, mi cabeza daba vueltas y estaba mareada._

_El hombre trepo la reja, cayó a mi lado, me tomó del hombro y me aventó contra la pared._

_Estaba aterrada. Mis pies colgaban sin tocar el piso. El hombre se acercó a mí. Su rostro se encontraba en mi cuello, provocándome asco._

_Aproveche y hundí mi rodilla en su estómago. Mordí la mano que estaba en mi mejilla. Él me soltó. Caí de boca._

_-¡Maldita!_

_Me levante y corrí. Corrí como si no hubiera mañana, porque si me alcanzaba nuevamente, yo no vería el amanecer nuevamente._

_Corría por el callejón oscuro._

_El sueño cambio._

_Estaba nuevamente en un bosque, en medio de una tormenta eléctrica. Estaba corriendo nuevamente, tratando de salir de este lugar, aunque sabía que no había salida posible, nunca encontraba la salida de este lugar._

_El piso se empezó a espesar como en mis otros sueños, me empecé a hundir. Los arboles a mí alrededor se empezaron a incendiar._

_Gritaba por ayuda, pero nadie nunca acudía a socorrerme._

_Estaba hundida en el barro hasta la altura de mis hombros, sentía la opresión en mi pecho._

_Sabía que no tardaba en despertar, simplemente despertaría de repente. Mis pesadillas era básicamente lo mismo._

_Esta vez, algo cambio._

_Una figura apareció y se acercó a mí._

_Peter._

_Peter estaba delante de mí, pero sus ojos estaban marchitos, sin vida: estaban en blanco. Su rostro estaba demacrado y carcomido. Tenía una mancha de sangre vieja en su pecho y su ropa desgastada, estaba ahora andrajosa._

_-Tú me mataste. – dijo con voz fría –. Ahora me acompañaras._

_-No. Peter, no era mi intención. – suplique._

_Lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos._

_-Me abandonaste y morí por tu culpa._

_-Peter, no, no, no._

_-No están contentos contigo, kitten. Tiene planes para ti._

_-¿Quiénes, Peter? ¿Qué planes?_

_El barro estaba en mí barbilla ahora. Cada vez me costaba más hablar._

_El sonrió con sus dientes manchados de sangre, justo como la última vez que lo vi._

_-Morirás. Tú me mataste y ahora morirás. Te buscan, y no podrás escapar esta vez, no importa lo rápida que seas, te encontraran. _

-¡Monse! – Me despertaron – Monse, despierta.

Abrí los ojos para toparme con unos ojos color castaño oscuro. Nico limpio las lagrimas que tenía en las mejillas y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, ya pasó. Todo va a estar bien.

Me aferré a él y lloré. No entendía por qué soñé a Peter, pero el recordar su imagen de esa fatídica noche no me hacia bien. Había tardado años en tratar de olvidar eso, pero obviamente no había funcionado.

Cuando me calme, Nico me soltó, pero se quedó cerca de mí. Pasó su brazo por mi espalda, frotándolo en círculos.

-¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Peter?

-¿Cómo sabes de él?

-Hablas dormida. No parabas de decir: yo no lo maté.

Mi sangre se heló en mis venas.

-Yo no quería que eso pasara – susurré –. Te juro que no quería que todo terminara así.

»Acababa de llegar a Colorado, no tendría más de una semana cuando me encontré con Peter. Tenía dos años más que yo, pero me ayudó. Me llevó a su refugio. Nos ayudábamos cuando lo necesitábamos, pero nada más. No éramos amigos. Cuando vives en la calle, no te puedes dar el lujo de tener amigos.

»A las dos semanas de conocerlo, me propuso entrar a una tienda. Habíamos trabajado antes ahí. Ya sabes, descargar algunos camiones y llevar las cajas a la bodega, cosas de limpieza y esas cosas, pero nos explotaban, nos pagaban muy poco por todo el trabajo que hacíamos. Así que Peter propuso entrar y llevarnos algunas cosas.

»Conseguimos unas mochilas y entramos en la noche. Entraríamos, tomaríamos las cosas para venderlas y largarnos de ahí, pero las cosas salieron mal. Nos encantararon. Huimos de ahí. Nos siguieron y entramos a una tienda que se había quemado días antes. Tenía miedo. Amenazaron con vendernos a Isaac. Peter me había contado lo que les pasaba a los niños que llegaban con Isaac, simplemente eran vendidos y no volvías a saber de ellos.

»Peter se iba a sacrificar para que yo pudiera escapar. Nos atraparon a los dos y yo golpeé uno de los pilares que sostenía la tienda. El lugar se derrumbó y Peter murió aplastado. Yo lo maté Nico.

Los sollozos abandonaron mis labios sin mi permiso. Nico me abrazó nuevamente.

-Tenía doce años, Nico, Peter tenía doce años, y se sacrifico por mí. Era un niño apenas y murió aplastado por mi culpa.

-No fue tu culpa. – me consoló.

-Sí, fue mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera hecho eso, él estaría vivo.

-Si no hubieras derrumbado el lugar, los dos estarían en sabrá dónde. Si algo he aprendido en todos estos años, Monse, es que no puedes salvar a todos. Es una lección difícil y dolorosa de aprender, pero al final, te das cuenta que por mucho que hagas y te sacrifiques, no podemos salvar a todos, solo nos queda seguir adelante.

-No puedo, Nico. No cuando se que él murió tratando salvarme a mí. Era una chiquilla de diez años, apenas nos conocíamos y él se sacrificó por mí. Es por eso que no dejo que nadie cuide de mí. Todos los que me han cuidado han terminado muertos; primero Betty, y después Peter.

-No puedes castigarte por un accidente, Monse.

Me miró a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla, llevándose las lagrimas que habían rodado de mis ojos.

-Tú no lo mataste. Fue un accidente, y los accidentes pasan.

-No puedes estar seguro de eso.

-Tú no querías matarlo. Como lo veo yo, también te sacrificaste por él, pudiste haber huido cuando él te dijo, pero te quedaste con él.

-Yo no quería que eso pasara.

-Lo sé.

Me dejo sollozar en su pecho una vez más. Cuando finalmente me calmé, volteé a ver a Leo.

Estaba durmiendo en el suelo, ajeno a todo mi drama. Roncaba ligeramente.

Seguía abrazada a Nico.

-Supe que Thalía te invitó a unirte a ellas. – comentó.

-¿Me vas a dar un sermón tu también? – él rio.

-No. Pero deberías pensarlo bien. Mi hermana se unió a ellas.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué no te he visto con ella en el campamento?

-Mi hermana murió. – susurró.

-Lo siento – dije –. Pensé que obtenías inmortalidad, es lo que dijo Thalía.

-Lo que no te dijo, es que solo puedes morir en el campo de batalla.

-Lo siento. – repetí.

-Está bien. Eso fue hace bastante tiempo. – su voz se encontraba entristecida. Me partía el corazón.

-¿Cómo era ella?

-Era valiente, regañona, risueña. En muchos aspectos me recuerdas a ella – Lo abracé más fuerte –. Te habría agradado.

-Sin duda.

-Era la que me cuidaba. Supongo que por eso quiso irse.

-No digas eso, Nico.

-Era lo único que tenia, ¿sabes?

-Nos tienes a nosotros. Somos tus amigos, Nico.

-Lo sé, pero ella era mi hermana. La extraño tanto.

No sabía que decir a eso. Mi respuesta fue abrazarlo fuertemente, transmitiéndole mi apoyo.

Un bostezo se escapo de mis labios.

-Deberías dormir.

-Voy a tener pesadillas.

-Si te veo inquieta, te despierto otra vez. ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Lo prometes?

Sentí su risa vibrar por su pecho.

-Lo prometo.

Mire la fogata titilar y solté a Nico.

El piso no se veía muy acogedor. Él lo notó. Jaló de mi cabeza y me recostó en sus piernas.

-Duerme. – dijo

Acomodé mi cabeza en sus piernas y me quede dormida, pero esta vez, sin sueños.

La plática con Nico nos había unido más, al menos, por mi parte era así. No había hablado con nadie de Peter, no hasta ahora.

Nico jugaba con mis cabellos. Eso bastó para dejarme arrastrar por la inconsciencia.

**. . . .**

Podía escuchar las olas del mar a lo lejos, algunas gaviotas y el sonido de los barcos. Escuche voces, eran voces conocidas, pero aun me encontraba confundida por el sueño.

-¡DESPIERTEN! – gritaron, pero no era la voz de Nico, tampoco era la de Leo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Deslicé mi anillo de mi dedo y estaba a punto de presionar la perla que lo convertiría en una espada patea traseros, cuando vi con claridad la escena que tenía delante.

Estaba tumbada sobre las piernas de Nico, justo como había dormido el resto de la noche. Nico estaba tumbado cerca de los restos de la fogata de anoche. Sus dedos seguían enredados en mis cabellos, que deberían ser un desastre esta mañana. Leo estaba haciendo viscos a causa de la luz del sol y tenia lagañas en los ojos.

-Les digo que la cuiden y ¿con que me encuentro? Con los tres dormidos plácidamente alrededor de una fogata. No están de paseo. Pudieron haberlos atacado mientras dormían y no sabrían ni que los golpeó.

-Ya déjalos. No debió ser fácil para ellos distraerla todo el día.

-¿Qué los deje? No se les puede confiar nada. – contestó con una sonrisa juguetona.

-Ustedes fueron los que tardaron en llegar – replicó Leo –. Los esperábamos para la madrugada.

No daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Debía seguir dormida. Abrí y cerré los ojos en varias ocasiones para asegurarme que no estaba soñando.

Nop, estaba despierta.

Delante de mí estaba nada más y nada menos que Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase.

Percy estaba en todo su esplendor, con esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante que me provocaba querer quitársela de un puñetazo en rostro, vestido con una camisa verde, unos pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera color azul.

Annabeth llevaba una blusa azul y pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra café y en la mano una gorra de beisbol.

Ambos equipados con una mochila cada uno.

Percy me sonrió más ampliamente y se agacho frente a mí.

-No creías que simplemente te iba a dejar venir sin mí y ya, ¿verdad? Te dije que no te iba a pedir permiso, Monse.

* * *

**Bien, ahora la cosas se ponen interesantes.**

**Bueno, preciosuras, reportandome nuevamente, después de creo que casi tres semanas xD**

**pero no fue mi intención, en mi defensa, el ser voluntaria es realmente agotador, llegaba a **

**casa y solo tenia voluntad para llegar a mi cama a dormir, pero no, tenia que hacer tareas**

**para la uni, y prácticamente termine de escribir este capitulo mas dormida que despierta.**

**Pero bueno, tenia que cargar con mi cuadernito a todos lados y llegar a transcribir a mi casa :$**

**Bueno, como las cosas ya se han calmado un poco en mi país, les aviso que ya no estoy en el **

**voluntariado, y mis épocas de exámenes ya han terminado, por lo que ya estaré por aquí mas**

**seguido.**

**Gracias por tenerme la paciencia, se que es frustrante leer un fic y que tarden en actualizar, por**

**lo que trataré que el capitulo este para la próxima semana y gracias por sus reviews, me alegraron **

**estos dias tan largos y pesados que he tenidos.**

**Espero les haya gustado(:**


End file.
